Olhos da meia noite
by Isafics
Summary: Há anos Isabella Colebrook vive isolada, nas terras frias e ermas do norte da Inglaterra, prisioneira do irmão, um homem sádico e cruel, responsável por sua deficiência... e por prometê-la em casamento a um homem perigoso. No entanto, ao conhecer Isabella, o temido cavaleiro fica deslumbrado por sua rara beleza e pela coragem daquela jovem, condenada a viver num mundo de trevas. De
1. Chapter 1

**INGLATERRA, SÉCULO XI**

 **O coração sente o que os olhos não podem ver...**

Filho ilegítimo de um nobre normando, Edward Beaumont tomou-se um dos mais implacáveis guerreiros da Inglaterra. Em reconhecimento por seus serviços à nação, o rei o presenteia com uma propriedade, sob uma condição: que ele se case com a irmã do homem a quem o rei deve favores... Uma jovem que poucos homens concordariam de bom grado em tomar por esposa...

Há anos Isabella Colebrook vive isolada, nas terras frias e ermas do norte da Inglaterra, prisioneira do irmão, um homem sádico e cruel, responsável por sua deficiência... e por prometê-la em casamento a um homem perigoso. No entanto, ao conhecer Isabella, o temido cavaleiro fica deslumbrado por sua rara beleza e pela coragem daquela jovem, condenada a viver num mundo de trevas. Decidido a livrar sua noiva dos tormentos do passado, Edward precisa lutar contra o inimigo poderoso que ameaça destruir a frágil felicidade de ambos, e a conduzir o coração de Isabella pelo caminho da luz e do amor...


	2. Chapter 2

Renée calou-se abruptamente. Isabella se voltou com expressão interrogativa diante do súbito silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo crepitar das chamas na lareira.

— Perdão, milady, mas o restante do discurso de seu irmão não é apropriado para ouvidos humanos.

Isabella riu, condescendente.

— Oh, Renée, você não precisa ter pudores em minha presença. Estou acostumada ao palavreado de James. Sinta-se à vontade para prosseguir com a leitura da carta porque certamente não estará me dizendo nada que eu já não tenha ouvido dezenas de vezes antes.

— Desculpe, milady, mas palavras como essas nunca saíram de minha boca. Não serei capaz de proferi-las.

Ao se voltar novamente para o calor do fogo, Isabella ainda trazia um sorriso nos lábios, que foi sendo substituído por contrações de pânico à medida que o significado da mensagem era absorvido.

Chegara o momento que ela sempre esperara e temera. Naquele pequeno pedaço de papel, que Renée procurara evitar ler em voz alta, seu irmão anunciava formalmente a decisão de encerrar o jogo com sua vitória total sobre ela.

— Eu estou perdida. Agora não há mais esperança para mim. James tem em mãos o trunfo que lhe garantirá a vitória. — Isabella suspirou. — Na verdade, eu sempre soube que jamais teria condições de vencer o jogo diabólico que ele armou contra mim.

— A esperança é a última que morre, minha menina — Renée retrucou, encorajadora, com a voz da experiência adquirida no decorrer de sua longa existência. — As informações sobre seu noivo parecem interessantes. Parece-me um ponto positivo que ele esteja empenhado em chegar aqui no prazo de sete dias para conhecê-la.

— Não posso acreditar que toda essa ansiedade tenha a mim como motivo principal. Por que esse homem, Edward Beaumont, teria tanta pressa em reclamar uma mulher como eu para esposa?

O constrangimento impediu Renée de retrucar por alguns segundos.

— Não deveria falar assim de si mesma. Isabella baixou a cabeça.

— Você se esquece de que Edward Beaumont concordou em se casar comigo, apesar de minha deficiência, porque se tornará senhor destas terras?

A essa declaração, Isabella se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro. Eram vinte e um passos para a direita e dezessete para a esquerda, contados do centro da lareira. Seu quarto era seu mundo. Nele ela se sentia protegida apesar da escuridão que a oprimia havia cinco longos anos. Embora procurasse não reclamar, em alguns dias a impressão que tinha era de que as paredes estavam se fechando ao seu redor. O isolamento e a monotonia às vezes ameaçavam corroê-la por dentro. Se não fosse pela lealdade e pelo companheirismo afetuoso de Renée, ela não estaria suportando seu drama.

Tudo que lhe era mais caro na vida lhe fora tirado por seu irmão. Jamais entendeu por qual motivo ele a permitiu conservar a velha criada. Entre tantas desgraças, Isabella lhe era grata por esse pequeno gesto de bondade, embora se sentisse culpada perante a boa mulher. Porque, no fundo, se considerava cúmplice de James por mantê-la cativa.

Havia momentos que Isabella ansiava pelo descanso da morte. O fim de sua existência soava como a única maneira de fugir à solidão e ao remorso. Em outros momentos, todavia, a esperança conseguia se infiltrar em seu coração e ela se entregava à sabedoria divina com todas as fibras de seu ser. Em especial, em situações como aquela, em que as ameaças sombrias de James disparavam seus dardos e Isabella tentava se esquivar do alvo, em um reconhecimento de sua importância por ter sido criada por algum motivo por uma força superior.

Seus olhos a impediam de ler, mas a veemência inicial de Renée em se recusar a transmitir o recado de seu irmão só poderia significar que a ameaça agora era definitiva. James queria destruí-la pela humilhação total. Edward Beaumont era a arma que ele escolhera para atingir essa meta. Em sua última visita, James fizera questão de colocá-la a seus pés e de aterrorizá-la ao narrar os feitos do guerreiro sanguinário que escolhera para se casar com ela, embora tivesse mantido seu plano em segredo até a chegada daquela carta.

Edward Beaumont era o filho bastardo de um nobre normando que surgira da obscuridade para se tornar um dos mais perigosos mercenários da Inglaterra. James se empenhara em salientar a frieza com que ele desembainhava a espada e duelava com o oponente, não para defender sua honra e integridade, mas em troca de ouro.

Nenhum outro matador fazia frente a Edward Beaumont. O preço de seus serviços era tão elevado que apenas o rei tinha condições de pagá-lo.

James, como homem de confiança do rei William, manipulara a situação até conseguir trazer o guerreiro de volta após quatro anos de luta nas fronteiras com Gales. James convenceu o rei a recompensá-lo pelos serviços prestados oferecendo-lhe terras. Apenas em troca ele teria de concordar em desposar a disforme lady Isabella.

A vitória de seu monstruoso irmão estava próxima. James rira às gargalhadas da última vez que estivera em Shadowsend Keep, obrigando-a a ficar de joelhos, com as mãos juntas em súplica para que ele a poupasse, enquanto declarava que sua vingança estava quase concluída.

Vingança! Ela jamais pudera entender o motivo de tanto ódio. Nunca fizera nenhum mal ao irmão para ele detestá-la como detestava.

Deus, como desejava voltar a enxergar! O tênue calor do sol em sua pele lhe dizia que estava próxima da janela e que o dia estava bonito apesar de estarem no inverno.

— Não tenho como detê-lo — Isabella desabafou. — Sei o que meu irmão pretende, mas não vejo nenhuma chance de defesa.

— Talvez esse casamento tenha sido determinado pelo rei — Renée sugeriu. — Talvez o rei William tivesse algum motivo desconhecido para querer afastar Edward Beaumont dos campos de batalha.

— Eu não acredito nessa possibilidade, mas confesso que não gosto de fazer parte de um plano jocoso, mesmo que parta de nosso rei.

A doce Renée tentou consolar Isabella, segurando-lhe as mãos delicadas entre as dela, grossas e ásperas da lida diária.

Isabella sorriu e levou-as ao rosto, grata pela dedicação da única pessoa que sabia amá-la sem restrições.

— Renée, acredite em mim. A ameaça é real. Posso ouvir a vibração de triunfo na carta de James. Ele usou não apenas Edward Beaumont, mas também o rei, para finalmente me destruir e me tirar até mesmo estas terras onde vivo. O tempo está esgotando. Rogo que você se apresse, Renée, e que me obedeça desta vez quando lhe ordeno que deixe estas premissas. O ódio de James é insano. De repente ele pode não se satisfazer mais em atormentar apenas a meu corpo e minha alma. Não quero que ele a prejudique, minha boa mulher. Basta o que você já se sacrificou por mim, estando a meu lado todos esses anos.

— Eu estou aqui porque quero estar, e aqui pretendo continuar — a aia declarou com firmeza. — Não pode me mandar embora, minha menina, porque nunca me pediu nada. Eu fiquei porque quis. Além disso, para onde eu iria? Não, milady. Quero continuar aquecendo meus ossos cansados diante desse fogo até meu último dia.

— Mas Renée...

— Não adianta insistir! Não conseguirá se livrar de mim tão fácil!

Os olhos de Isabella brilharam de lágrimas.

— Sei que estou sendo egoísta, que isto é errado, mas eu me sinto aliviada com sua determinação em ficar. Com você, eu não tenho tanto medo da escuridão.

— Um pouco de egoísmo não faz mal a ninguém — Renée tentou brincar. — Eu também estou sendo um pouco egoísta. Gosto de você como a uma filha, afinal de contas, e não gostaria de estar em nenhum outro lugar que não a seu lado.

Isabella deitou a cabeça no ombro da velha criada e sentiu que ela lhe afagava os cabelos. Sentaram-se. Nenhuma das duas falou por um longo tempo.

— E agora, Isabella? — Renée perguntou com voz rouca. — O que faremos?

— Nós esperamos, Renée. E nós rezamos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo I

— Até quando você pretende me arrastar por essas terras de ninguém onde só encontro frio e pedras?

Edward balançou a cabeça e sorriu consigo mesmo, sem afastar os olhos da monótona paisagem. Charlie tinha uma certa razão em se queixar. Dava a impressão que a travessia sobre o gelo não teria fim.

O ideal teria sido deixar o velho homem e também suas infindáveis reclamações em Londres, na hospedaria que eles se acostumaram a chamar de morada. Não fora sua escolha trazê-lo. Da mesma forma que não o convidara para ser seu acompanhante, não sugeriria que desistisse de segui-lo e fizesse meia volta. Mesmo porque não adiantaria.

Desde que conhecera Charlie, anos atrás, o velho homem nunca voltava atrás em nada do que se propunha a conquistar ou fazer. Estava ainda por encontrar alguém mais obstinado. Embora ele se autodenominasse um escudeiro, acatar ordens não figurava entre seus deveres a cumprir. O que podia ser explicado, mais uma vez, pelo fato de que essa posição também fora conferida por ele próprio.

Aconteceu durante a primeira batalha de que Edward participou como cavaleiro. Um grito ecoou as suas costas. O cavalo empinou e ele foi derrubado. Devia sua vida a Charlie. O velho homem saltara de uma árvore para protegê-lo. Do alto, ele vira o inimigo se aproximar sem que Edward percebesse, preparando-se para atacá-lo por trás. Uma batalha sangrenta se seguiu. Charlie lutou com ele contra todos os atacantes até vencê-los, um por um. Desde aquele dia, os dois se tornaram inseparáveis.

Edward agradeceu pela intervenção de todas as maneiras que pôde imaginar, pensando que era uma recompensa por seus feitos que o homem esperava. Logo descobri que não.

— Deus olha pelos tolos, mas você, em particular, Ele confiou a mim.

Com o passar do tempo, Edward se afeiçoou ao escudeiro. Sua dedicação era uma bênção em seu caminho, quando não um problema. Porque o velho homem muitas vezes confundia seu papel e o tratava como um filho. Não apenas no sentido de zelar por ele, mas de lhe ditar as ordens. Assim, Edward tivera de aprender a conviver com a situação, ouvindo seus conselhos quando soavam adequados, ou se recusando a acatá-los de outra forma.

O pior defeito de Charlie era se recusar a fazer aquilo que ele não queria. Não adiantava tentar fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Fechar-se aos resmungos e protestos dele, portanto, fora um aprendizado necessário.

Edward se inclinou sobre o cavalo cinzento, a que dera o nome de Dagger, e afagou seu pescoço. Temera que o garanhão não fosse suportar a hostilidade do tempo. Ventos gélidos cortavam as montanhas e os viajantes. Dagger enfrentava os terrenos acidentados e as intempéries com força e garbo.

Acostumado que estava a enfrentar desafios dos homens e da natureza, Edward não se importaria se ainda fosse demorar a alcançar seu destino. Ansiava pela chegada em nome dos homens que o acompanhavam, que considerava amigos além de servidores. Para que pudessem repousar. Ele próprio não tinha motivos para celebrar o momento por mais que seu lado ambicioso lhe dissesse que aquela seria a realização de todos os seus sonhos, sua recompensa por anos e anos de trabalho duro.

Um suspiro brotou do fundo do peito de Edward a esse pensamento.

Esses sonhos se baseavam na posse de terras que pudessem garantir seu futuro. Porque terra era sempre terra. Não perdia jamais seu valor, fossem tempos de guerra ou de paz. Ele viera ao mundo, sem ter eira nem beira, mas jurara não deixá-lo da mesma forma. Não esperava, porém, que o preço de sua conquista viesse atrelado a uma aliança de casamento. Porque para ter o registro da propriedade em seu nome, ele teria de aceitar "a dama disforme" como sua esposa.

A cada vez que essa chantagem lhe vinha à mente,

Edward cerrava os punhos, tal a raiva que o assolava. Porque sabia que fora um joguete nas mãos do rei e de seu homem de confiança e que não deveria ter aceitado a ultrajante proposta. Mas o ditado dizia para não chorar sobre o leite derramado. Não podia voltar atrás. Em pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas, ao pôr-do-sol, ele ganha ria um título de senhor de terras.

Do alto da montanha, a neve cobria os campos com um manto branco. As árvores desprovidas de folhas se assemelhavam a linhas escuras riscando a paisagem. Em contraste com a irritação que o cenário provocava em Charlie, o peito de Edward se dilatava em júbilo. A cada passo de seu cavalo, ele estava mais perto da realização de seus sonhos de menino, e mais fascinado pela nova vida que o esperava.

Por sua vontade, Edward estaria contando a Charlie sobre seus planos para o futuro. Mas o velho homem não estava aberto a confidências. Mal dava para ver suas feições enterradas entre as peles que ele adquirira em uma das cidades por onde passaram. De seu corpo, dava para ver apenas as mãos grandes e roxas de frio, e os olhos reprovadores.

— Você ainda não me disse, rapaz, por que motivo me arrastou para este fim de mundo?

Edward fechou os olhos por um instante em busca de paciência.

— Eu não o arrastei a parte alguma. Quem pode obrigá-lo a fazer algo contra sua vontade? Duvido que alguém tenha essa capacidade!

— Admita que cometeu um erro, rapaz. Em meio a essas pedras congeladas, só encontrará animais inúteis e camponeses hostis.

A observação obrigou Edward a refletir. Uma súbita apreensão o fez passar uma das mãos pelos cabelos escuros e espessos.

— Eles estão mais arredios à medida que avançamos para o norte, não estão?

— Arredios? Eu usaria outro termo. Como ferozes, por exemplo. — Charlie se afundou ainda mais nas peles e prosseguiu com ironia: — Em minha modesta opinião, o casamento com a dama disforme foi sua punição por ter enfurecido o rei com sua excelência, mas depois de ver o povo que habita essa região, eu não tenho tanta certeza.

A indignação tomou conta de Edward. Sem tentar entender o porquê dessa reação, ele se sentiu no dever de proteger a mulher que lhe fora dada como esposa.

— Não quero que a chame assim — Edward protestou. — Isabella será minha esposa e todos deverão se dirigir a ela como lady Beaumont.

Charlie franziu o cenho diante da súbita mudança operada em seu tutelado.

— Por que essa atitude de defesa, rapaz? Ainda nem sequer conheceu a moça. Ela ainda não se tornou sua esposa para que a chamemos de lady Beaumont!

— O porquê não importa. Ela será minha esposa e sua honra deve ser respeitada. — Edward sentiu, sem precisar ver, o olhar indagador de Charlie voltado para ele. Evitou sustentá-lo. A verdade era que não saberia explicar seu impulso de defender a noiva. Jamais seria capaz de morrer pela honra como tantos incautos que recorriam aos duelos. Preferia seu modo cínico de encarar a vida. Aqueles que se atreviam a cruzar seu caminho, ele os afastava. Fosse por bem ou por mal.

De repente, as vésperas de unir sua vida a de uma mulher desconhecida, ele se surpreendia em defesa de uma honra até então inexistente, pela estranha necessidade de zelar pela dignidade de uma mulher que nem sequer conhecia. Seu comportamento só poderia ser interpretado como irracional. Tão fora de propósito que Charlie se calou pela primeira vez desde que partiram. Irritado até mesmo com o barulho provocado pelos cascos dos cavalos, Edward se obrigou a aceitar que aquele tipo de reação não era normal. Quanto mais raciocinava a respeito, mais estranha lhe parecia. Charlie e ele nunca tiveram reservas um com o outro. Falavam sobre tudo. De repente, ele descobria que não queria discutir sobre sua noiva nem sequer com seu melhor amigo.

A dama disforme. Não permitiria que continuassem se referindo a ela daquele modo pejorativo. Algo acontecia dentro dele cada vez que falavam com desprezo sobre Isabella. Não estava mais se reconhecendo. Quanto mais tentava compreender a situação, mais se confundia. Afinal, o que um bastardo e mercenário como ele entendia de honra? Alguém que empregara os últimos anos de sua vida matando por um rei que desprezava? Alguém que vivera sua vida de acordo com seu próprio código de leis e nunca se importara que essas leis não correspondiam ao código observado pelo resto do mundo? E que nunca sentira necessidade de justificar suas ações a não ser a si mesmo?

Quando sua transformação tivera início? O que mais o surpreendia era o impulso de zelar pela segurança de lady Isabella. Nunca antes se permitira governar pelas emoções. Nunca se importara realmente com ninguém. Nunca conhecera o amor. E a verdade era que jamais sentira falta desse sentimento. Mas que ninguém mais, a partir de agora, ousasse se levantar para ferir a sensibilidade da pobre criatura afastada covardemente das distrações da corte para ser esquecida naquele deserto de gelo. Ou teria de responder a ele.

— Detesto interromper seus devaneios — a voz de Charlie penetrou pelos pensamentos sombrios de Edward —, mas não lhe parece que aquele amontoado de pedras pode lhe pertencer?

Os olhos de Edward adquiriram brilho e entusiasmo. Suas terras. Finalmente ele teria um lugar para morar que poderia chamar de seu!

A torre se erguia alta e lúgubre contra o céu cinzento.

— Eu não fazia ideia de que os domínios do rei se estendiam até o extremo norte, mas é de meu conhecimento que os saxões não empregavam pedras como material de construção — Edward retrucou.

— Sou obrigado a concordar com você — Charlie admitiu. — A torre parece ter sido erguida recentemente. As pedras são novas. O lugar, no entanto, não deve ser habitado.

— Está chamando minha nova moradia de inadequada? — Edward caçoou.

— Não, rapaz. Estou chamando aquela pilha de pedras de inadequada. Tenho certeza de que a casa que o espera é digna de um grande guerreiro.

Edward riu, bem-humorado.

— Não me adule, velho homem. Esse procedimento não combina com você.

— Quem está adulando quem? — Charlie retrucou. — Esse procedimento faz parte das regras da sobrevivência. Se meus elogios atingirem seu ego, talvez minha permanência neste frio glacial seja abreviada.

— Nesse caso, não há tempo a perder. — Antes que acabasse de falar, Edward esporeou o cavalo e se afastou em pleno galope. Charlie suspirou. Faltava-lhe juventude e disposição para imitar seu protegido.

Quanto mais se aproximavam da torre de pedra, mais estranha ela parecia. Elevava-se em desgraciosa linha reta para o alto, sem que desse para ver a base, escondida no meio da floresta. Embora a construção fosse recente, algumas pedras haviam se soltado da estrutura. De longe, fazia pensar em uma ruína.

Edward franziu o rosto.

— Esta não deve ser Shadowsend Keep.

— Concordo com você — disse Charlie, agora perto o suficiente de Edward para ouvir o que ele dizia. — Talvez suas terras fiquem além daquele bosque. Estou vendo fumaça.

Edward olhou na direção que o amigo apontava e vislumbrou as finas espirais de fumaça subindo lentamente e se confundindo com o céu cinzento de inverno.

— Então avancemos — disse Edward em altos brados para se fazer ouvir sobre o vento.

Uma espessa camada de neve cobria as pequenas edificações que compunham o local. O telhado só era visível na parte onde deveria estar a lareira. A casa se apresentava em mau estado de conservação, mas ao menos parecia ter condições para servir de abrigo.

— Confesso que estou aliviado em saber que em breves instantes poderei aquecer meus ossos — declarou Charlie, apeando como Edward já o fizera.

— Não há postos de vigilância. Nesse estado, seria impossível defender a propriedade.

Três ou quatro galinhas ciscavam no terreiro na esperança de encontrarem algo para comer. Edward sentia o peito crescer com uma alegria indescritível. Não era muito. A necessidade de reparos era urgente. Mas o cheiro de madeira queimada fornecia uma atmosfera de bendito aconchego.

Seu lar.

Com os nós dos dedos, Edward se fez anunciar aos moradores. Ouviu passos apressados do lado de dentro. Em seguida, silêncio. Segurou a aldrava e bateu com mais força.

— Não temos nada para oferecer. Vá embora! Os dois homens se entreolharam.

— De defesa, parece que os moradores entendem — Charlie zombou.

O timbre de Edward adquiriu as características de seus gritos de guerra.

— É Edward Beaumont quem anuncia sua chegada e que está sendo deixado a congelar na soleira da própria porta. Abra imediatamente porque esta casa agora é minha por direito!

Dessa vez, ao trocarem um novo olhar, Edward e Charlie exibiam largos sorrisos. A agressividade fora substituída por pequenos gritos de espanto que beiravam o cômico.

Dentro de segundos, a pesada porta foi aberta por uma jovem, intensamente corada, com um lenço amarrado à cabeça. Ambos se entreolharam, surpresos pelo contraste de sua baixa estatura diante do enorme barulho que fez.

— Queira perdoar, milorde, mas com esses normandos brutos perambulando pelas vizinhanças, todo cuidado é pouco.

Antes que Edward pudesse responder, a porta foi fechada em sua cara. Charlie gargalhou.

— O que faremos agora, senhor cavaleiro do rei? Derrubamos ou queimamos a porta? A noite está se aproximando e a temperatura baixando ainda mais.

De braços cruzados e cenho franzido, Edward se obrigou a reunir paciência para enfrentar a situação inusitada. Estava começando a se irritar e a se decidir a tomar uma atitude drástica quando a porta foi aberta, de par em par.

Nem ele nem Charlie hesitaram, com receio de que a oferta de hospitalidade de repente fosse retirada. Charlie seguiu em frente, com as mãos estendidas, deslumbrado com a generosidade das chamas que ardiam na imensa lareira. Edward permaneceu onde estava, na entrada do hall, tentando adaptar a vista ao escuro, quebrado apenas pelo fogo na lareira e pela chama de uma única vela, que quase se apagou com a rajada de vento que a atingiu com o movimento brusco da porta ao ser novamente fechada.

Não havia janelas por onde pudessem entrar os últimos resquícios de claridade. Edward vasculhou cada recanto até adivinhar, mais do que ver, a sombra da mulher que permitira sua entrada. Seus cabelos eram grisalhos. Pela simplicidade do traje, Edward teve certeza de que ela era uma serviçal, assim como a jovem que lhes abrira a porta. Sua postura, no entanto, era o de uma mulher acostumada a tratar os outros com autoridade.

Acostumado a confiar em seus instintos, após toda uma vida de aprendizado em campos de batalha, Edward relaxou sua defesa. Apesar do aspecto severo, ele soube que aquelas mulheres não constituíam ameaça. Sorriu como uma forma de agradecer pelo acolhimento. A velha mulher, porém, não retribuiu seu gesto.

— Seja bem-vindo a Shadowsend Keep, milorde. Peço que nos desculpe. Somos dez mulheres a viver nesta propriedade. O número não é suficiente para manter o local em ordem, mas acreditamos que daremos conta de servi-lo.

— Qual é o seu nome e qual a sua função aqui?

— Meu nome é Renée. Sou a dama de companhia de lady Isabella, mas também exerço a função de governanta, na ausência de alguém com maiores atributos para o cargo.

Edward assentiu. Nada conhecia sobre a administração de um castelo, casa ou choupana. Esperava que aquela mulher e também as outras continuassem a cuidar de seus deveres, sem esperar por sua ajuda ou direção.

— Pode voltar para seus afazeres — Edward a dispensou, de costas, para tentar parecer mais seguro de si do que se sentia. Fossem lhe dados vinte soldados para comandar, e ele não teria hesitado. Um súbito pensamento, contudo, o fez girar novamente nos calcanhares. — Espere um instante.

— Senhor?

— Por que a própria lady Isabella não veio me receber? — Apesar de seus parcos conhecimentos sobre etiqueta, Edward sabia que as regras da hospitalidade mandavam que os donos da casa zelassem pessoalmente pelo conforto dos visitantes.

Renée baixou os olhos, desconcertada por um instante.

— Milady está repousando e eu recebi ordens para não incomodá-la.

Ainda junto ao fogo, de costas para Edward, Charlie tornou a zombar.

— Arrumaram uma esposa perfeita para você. Uma mulher que consegue dormir enquanto o marido luta contra as intempéries para sobreviver.

A mulher teve a decência de baixar a cabeça e se mostrar humilde a essa observação.

— Temos muito a conversar, ela e eu — disse Edward. — A começar de agora. Acorde-a e avise que sir Edward a aguarda no hall.

Os olhos de Renée falaram por ela. Sua perplexidade atingiu Edward, deixando-o confuso.

— Perdão, milorde, mas lady Isabella nunca deixa seus aposentos.

A possibilidade de Isabella não ser capaz de se mover jamais passara pela mente de Edward. A legendária deformidade de sua jovem noiva atingiria suas pernas?

Uma súbita náusea se apoderou dele. Não era da espécie de homem que se impressionava com sangue, com morte. Presenciara cenas de provocar horror nos mais fortes guerreiros, sem estremecer. Aprendera a conviver com seres mutilados com naturalidade. O bem e o mal faziam parte de seus dias. E de seus pesadelos.

Mas nunca antes ele soubera de uma mulher tão afetada por suas injúrias que não se permitisse deixar os limites de seus aposentos.

Os guerreiros exibiam suas cicatrizes como insígnias de coragem e de bravura. Como um símbolo de vitória. Ele estava acostumado a enfrentar a dor. Mas não esse tipo de sofrimento. Muito menos da parte de uma mulher. Por sua vontade, a deixaria em seu túmulo para que continuasse morta em vida, mas seu recém-conquistado senso de honra o impedia de tomar essa atitude.

— Se lady Isabella está impedida de vir me receber, então eu irei cumprimentá-la. Leve-me até ela.

Renée inclinou a cabeça em concordância. Apanhou o castiçal que estava em cima da mesa e indicou um corredor às escuras.

— A luminosidade no andar superior não é suficiente — Renée explicou, como se tivesse ouvido a indagação muda de Edward. — E a escada se encontra em mau estado. Depois de sofrer algumas quedas, nós aprendemos a recorrer à ajuda de velas.

Os degraus rangiam a cada passo. Quanto mais Edward tentava se locomover com cuidado, maiores eram os guinchos contra o silêncio. Antes de pensar em tornar suas terras produtivas, seria preciso consertar os estragos causados por longos anos de abandono.

Por fim, Renée se deteve diante de uma das portas. O modo como o encarou foi tão intenso que ele quase não conseguiu sustentar seu olhar. De repente, ela murmurou palavras enigmáticas. O que teria desejado dizer com sua insinuação de que a vinda dele talvez pudesse reverter em algo positivo? E com o modo abrupto com que o impediu de abrir a porta, segurando-o firmemente pelo braço?

— Imploro que seja paciente e gentil. As últimas semanas foram um martírio para ela.

Medo. Edward se vangloriava de provocar medo em seus adversários. Mas não viera para o norte para guerrear. Não queria assustar ninguém. Em especial sua noiva, a mulher deformada que lhe fora destinada como esposa, e que o amedrontava, também, de um modo diferente de tudo que já experimentara, porque, a partir do próximo minuto, passaria a integrar sua vida.

As palavras de alerta de Renée ainda o faziam hesitar. Ele tentou se colocar no lugar de Isabella. A pobre criatura não sabia o que esperar do homem a quem teria de entregar sua virgindade. Como ele deveria se comportar? Era perito no uso de armas e na conquista do inimigo. Nada conhecia, porém, sobre a arte de conquistar uma mulher.

Subitamente irritado consigo mesmo e com as circunstâncias, Edward decidiu colocar um fim à hesitação. Não esperava pelo silêncio sepulcral que se seguiu a seu anúncio. Aguardou alguns instantes e cogitou desistir, mas a determinação em levar seu propósito a frente fez com que vencesse a barreira.

Em contraste com o escuro dos ambientes, a intensa luminosidade do quarto o ofuscou. Passaram vários segundos até sua vista se adaptar à mudança, o suficiente para ele divisar a figura parada no outro extremo.

O coração de Edward acelerou ao ver a jovem avançar em sua direção e se revelar em cada surpreendente detalhe. A impressão que teve foi a de que um anjo havia descido dos céus.

Os cabelos longos e pretos caíam sobre seu corpo como uma aura, delineando a cintura estreita e as curvas generosas dos quadris, realçando a sensualidade dos seios. A pele era alva e acetinada como uma pérola. Os lábios pareciam vermelhos como rubis.

Ereta, com a cabeça erguida, em postura soberana, ela não alcançava nem sequer a altura do queixo dele. Sua beleza parecia etérea. Ele, tão forte e tão grande, temeu não merecer a dádiva de uma noiva tão linda. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Edward ficou sem palavras. Sem ar.

— Deus, você é perfeita!

O riso de Isabella soou irônico. Instintivamente, ela fechou os olhos e desejou que o som desagradável parasse de ecoar em seus ouvidos. Fora mais forte do que ela. O histerismo havia exercido controle sobre sua vontade diante do absurdo que acabara de ser pronunciado.

Ninguém havia contado a verdade a sir Edward Beaumont, evidentemente. Ele a chamara de perfeita, quando lhe fora tirado o dom da visão.

A voz máscula e grave falava de um homem grande e poderoso. Ela, entretanto, não podia vê-lo. Não podia saber se era loiro ou moreno. Se ele viera cortejá-la em trajes de guerreiro ou de sedutor. Não podia nem sequer encontrar um caminho de escape, caso ele tentasse tomá-la à força.

Um arrepio percorreu as costas de Isabella. Sua deficiência a colocava em assustadora desvantagem. Queria que ele a deixasse sozinha. Sentia-se vulnerável na presença do desconhecido a quem teria de se submeter a partir daquele momento. Ele estava ali, afinal, para reclamar a recompensa que lhe fora conferida pelo rei. Era um homem a ser temido. Principalmente se estivesse mancomunado com James.

O medo fechava a garganta de Isabella. Ela sentia ímpetos de gritar e de clamar por sua liberdade. Queria poder enxergar para lutar com aquele homem e expulsá-lo de seu quarto, e de sua vida.

Mas a realidade era outra. Livrar-se daquele homem não seria uma tarefa simples. Ele fazia parte do jogo sórdido de seu irmão e ela só podia se entregar à esperança de que sua inteligência a levasse à vitória quando os dados rolassem pela última vez.

Ela era capaz de se mover com segurança pelo quarto. Seu pequeno mundo. Com dois passos firmes, alcançou uma cadeira e sentou-se, cruzando as mãos no colo. Adivinhou, pela respiração de sir Edward que ele cogitava imitá-la. Um instante depois, teve certeza de que o fizera, pelo guinchar do móvel ao ter de se adaptar a seu peso e pelo arrastar da banqueta que ela costumava usar para repousar os pés.

Ele era alto e forte, Isabella pensou. Seus joelhos precisavam de mais espaço do que o deixado habitualmente entre as duas peças. Por mais que sua imaginação tentasse visualizá-lo, desde o momento que recebera a notícia sobre sua vinda, ela nunca havia pensado nele com referência a suas proporções físicas. Deveria ter suposto que os atributos de um cavaleiro incluíam tamanho e força. Homens de compleição franzina como James nunca seriam escolhidos para defender o rei. Suas armas eram a astúcia e a lisonja, não a espada.

Isabella não saberia afirmar qual lhe parecia a mais temível no momento. Talvez fosse para atormentá-la ainda mais que seu irmão o escolhera. Para que a tortura avançasse para o físico, além do mental.

— Peço que desculpe minha franqueza, lady Isabella, mas não é como eu esperava que fosse — Edward disse, por fim, o que lhe ocorrera desde o instante que seus olhos pousaram sobre a angelical figura feminina. Talvez devesse se desculpar também por estar encarando-a. E a esse pensamento, Edward sentiu que corava.

— É o que acontece, muitas vezes, quando se compra uma mercadoria sem ver antes — Isabella declarou com um sorriso carregado de amargura.

Edward ficou rígido. Não esperava encontrar tanta beleza em sua noiva, mas tampouco um linguajar tão ofensivo. Ela estava sendo absolutamente rude com ele sem que tivesse feito por merecer.

O primeiro impulso de Edward foi pagá-la com a mesma moeda. Algo, porém, o fez calar sua indignação e tentar entender o que havia por trás daquele comportamento. Ocorreu-lhe que aquela era a reação típica de um animal ferido ou encurralado. Enquanto ela não se sentisse segura de que ele não pretendia ofendê-la, continuaria atacando para se defender.

— Eu não a considero uma presa, nem uma mercadoria — Edward declarou, decidido a se armar de paciência até que pudessem se conhecer melhor. — Gostaria que não tornasse a se referir a nós nesses termos.

Isabella ergueu ainda mais o queixo.

— Sinto por ter me expressado mal. Não foi a mim que o senhor comprou. Sei que seu interesse está voltado para estas terras. Eu sou apenas o inconveniente que teve de aceitar em troca de obtê-las. Deve estar lamentando seu destino. Porque para se tornar dono de Shadowsend Keep precisou colocar sobre seus ombros o peso de viver ao lado de uma mulher enjeitada.

— Peço que não torne a usar termos depreciativos sobre sua pessoa em minha presença.

— Aconselho-o que se acostume a ouvi-los. Sem outras distrações neste fim de mundo, as mulheres que aqui vivem se divertem falando dos defeitos dos outros.

— Se os prazeres a que elas se entregam interferirem com minha honra, eu ordenarei que se calem ou que busquem outro trabalho. — Edward avançou alguns passos na direção de Isabella, incomodado com a rigidez de sua postura e com o ar de superioridade com que continuava encarando-o. — Especialmente porque não existe nenhum motivo que justifique essa maledicência.

Isabella cerrou os punhos com tanta força que sentiu as unhas cravarem nas palmas das mãos. Sir Edward não sabia! Ninguém contara a ele! Ele ainda não havia notado sua deficiência.

Não era possível. James e Edward Beaumont estavam se divertindo a sua custa. O que aquele canalha estava esperando? Que ela se humilhasse ainda mais, tendo de traduzir sua cegueira em palavras? Aquele era o maior prazer de James. Quanto mais a feria, mais forte e poderoso se sentia. Se o intruso estava esperando que ela se colocasse de joelhos a seus pés, deveria se preparar para uma surpresa.

— Não estou com disposição para sua ironia. Minha deformidade é visível e eu não tolerarei que tripudie sobre mim. Nosso casamento poderá lhe conferir direitos sobre estas terras e sobre meu corpo, mas nunca espere me vencer em meu orgulho e em minha dignidade. Edward pestanejou.

— Eu não tive intenções de ofendê-la. Sou um homem rude e desconheço as sutilezas que as palavras possam conter. Não é de minha natureza usar de duplo sentido Minha surpresa é genuína.

— Quer dizer que realmente não notou nada de diferente em mim? Que meu irmão nem o rei o prepararam para assumir o papel que lhe reservaram ao mandá-lo para cá?

Edward hesitou. Não era versado em letras nem etiqueta. Técnicas de diplomacia seriam necessárias no trato com a jovem Isabella. Ele tentou apelar para o bom senso para poder esclarecer a situação.

— Seu irmão e eu não freqüentamos os mesmos círculos. — Edward declarou, omitindo sua impressão de que considerava o preferido do rei, um ser inferior a um verme. Não lhe pareceu prudente se referir ao irmão de sua noiva com a honestidade que lhe era característica.

Nada estava fazendo sentido. Com os pensamentos em tumulto, Isabella se pôs a andar de um lado para outro. Estava tão agitada que não se lembrou de que Edward havia tirado a banqueta do lugar. Perdeu o equilíbrio ao tropeçar. Teria caído se um par de braços musculosos não a tivessem sustentado.

O medo desapareceu como por encanto ao inesperado contato. Nunca antes, Isabella havia estado tão perto de um homem que desse para sentir seu calor e os contornos de seus músculos sob a fina lã da túnica. Ele recendia a sândalo. Agradou-lhe sobremaneira que sir Edward não tivesse vindo conhecê-la com aquelas vestes metálicas dos combates. O cheiro acre que provocavam era insuportável a seus sentidos.

As partes de seu corpo que ele firmemente segurava pareciam em fogo. Não um fogo que ardia, mas que a excitava de uma maneira estranha. Parecia se espalhar por seus nervos, provocando sensações desconhecidas, que ela gostaria que se prolongassem.

Um momento que pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas que acabou rápido demais.

Edward precisou lutar consigo mesmo para soltar Isabella. Todas as fibras de seu ser clamavam pelo prolongamento daquele quase abraço. Ela parecia ter sido moldada para caber entre o círculo de seus braços e repousar em seu peito. Permitir que se afastasse parecia ir contra os desígnios da natureza. Suas mãos ansiavam por tocar a pele macia daquele rosto e daquele pescoço. Seus lábios ansiavam por pressionar os dela.

Para fugir à tentação de beijá-la, Edward fechou os olhos, mas tornou a abri-los, incapaz de resistir ao desejo de fitar aquela perfeição. E teve de se arrepender. Porque Isabella lhe pareceu ainda mais bonita com a respiração ofegante e as faces tingidas de rosa.

Ela parecia estar sentindo o mesmo que ele. Esperou por um sinal para inclinar a cabeça e se apoderar daqueles lábios trêmulos, mas os olhos dela se recusaram a fitá-lo.

Abruptamente, Edward a soltou.

Sem noção de onde ele a deixara, Isabella procurou se concentrar. Seu corpo ainda flutuava impedindo-a de se locomover. Não queria demonstrar sua fraqueza, mas uma súbita tontura a obrigou a pedir ajuda.

— Poderia me levar de volta para minha cadeira, por favor?

Edward não podia entender como a voz de Isabella soava tão tranqüila depois do que acontecera. Ele se sentia febril. Ainda não conseguira voltar à realidade.

— O que disse?

Isabella sentiu o sangue desaparecer de seu rosto. Já não bastava de humilhações?

— Não se preocupe — Isabella disse, ríspida. — Eu mesma encontrarei meu caminho.

Edward empalideceu ao, finalmente, entender o problema que atingira sua noiva e que motivara seu apelido.

— Você não enxerga? — ele perguntou, em choque. Ela largou a cadeira em que se apoiara, e endireitou as costas. Em poucas e simples palavras, Edward resumira toda a extensão do sofrimento que se abatera sobre ela havia cinco longos anos.

Incapaz de acreditar na dura realidade com que Isabella se confrontara, Edward não conseguiu fazer outra coisa que não mover a cabeça de um lado para outro, em completo aturdimento. Não era justo. Isabella era pouco mais do que uma criança quando a visão lhe fora tirada. Ela, a mulher mais linda que ele já conhecera, não tinha noção de sua própria aparência.

— Diga alguma coisa! — Isabella quase gritou.

— Eu sinto muito, milady. Não sei o que dizer.

Exasperada, Isabella cruzou os braços.

— Não diga que não sabia! Por que achou que eu era conhecida como a "dama disforme"?

— Eu já lhe pedi para não se referir a si própria nesses termos.

— Por que não? O resto da ilha me chama assim.

— O resto da ilha não me importa. Mas os que habitam neste recanto da ilha terão de obedecer minhas ordens.

A reação do forasteiro deixou Isabella momentaneamente perplexa.

— Está falando sério?

— Sim, eu estou.

— Pois eu me recuso a ser comandada.

— Sou seu marido. Nessas circunstâncias, minha palavra é sua lei.

— Você ainda não é meu marido!

— Eu o serei antes que o sol torne a nascer. Mandarei que avisem o pastor imediatamente sobre minha chegada.

Uma onda de pânico se apoderou de Isabella. Sir Edward tinha intenção de manter seu compromisso, apesar do que acabara de descobrir a seu respeito? Ela teria de pertencer a um completo estranho antes do raiar do novo dia? Por outro lado, não deveria ser motivo de regozijo que ele não tivesse sentido aversão pelo primeiro de seus múltiplos segredos?

Isabella pôde adivinhar que ele sorria pelo tom de sua voz ao lhe segurar as mãos.

— Eu empenhei minha honra neste compromisso. A partir de agora, você faz parte de mim.

Isabella franziu o rosto, incapaz de compreender o sentido daquela declaração.

— Eu não estou entendendo...

Delicadamente, Edward tocou as linhas que franziam a testa de Isabella até desfazê-las.

— Não há o que entender. É um fato.

Ela sentiu o hálito morno e úmido em suas mãos quando ele as levou aos lábios e beijou-as, despertando emoções que nunca imaginara existirem.

O quarto nunca pareceu tão frio e solitário depois que sir Edward se retirou. Isabella encostou as mãos no rosto e maravilhou-se à experiência de seu primeiro beijo. A expectativa do que viria a seguir a deixou alvoroçada. Submeteu-se aos cuidados de Renée que todas as noites a preparava para dormir, mas em vez de deixar que ela a colocasse na cama, pediu que a sentasse diante da lareira.

Os terrores noturnos eram seus companheiros assíduos. Desde criança, antes que perdesse a visão, tinha medo do escuro. Por mais que seus pais lhe ensinassem que o escuro significava apenas a ausência de luz, como o sol que se escondia no horizonte para tornar a aparecer no outro dia, Isabella se fechava em si mesma, toda encolhida, rezando pela chegada do sono de modo que o fantasma do medo desaparecesse.

Triste realidade a espreitava sem que pudesse evitar. Porque a partir de seu décimo sexto aniversário, em acréscimo às noites, todos os seus dias também mergulharam na escuridão.

Era feliz naquele tempo. Amava seus pais e era amada por eles. Havia risos em seu lar. Os ciúmes doentios de James mal eram detectados ainda por sua alma inocente.

Os pais os levaram de férias à Cornualha na ocasião. A paisagem esplêndida, a alegria e o aconchego dos pais, tudo era motivo de felicidade. Os ataques de mau humor, os olhares duros, o comportamento freqüentemente agressivo de seu irmão já não a surpreendiam. Ela procurava ignorar seus ataques e valorizar os bons momentos juntos, por raros que fossem.

Havia uma torre na propriedade que pertencia a sua família desde gerações. Ela não percebeu que James a estava esperando, oculto pelas sombras, sob os altos degraus da torre onde quisera subir para apreciar a vista e admirar o vôo das gaivotas.

Ele a pegou de surpresa. Tapou sua boca para evitar que alguém ouvisse, caso ela gritasse. Atônita demais para reagir de imediato, Isabella se sentiu desfalecer com a súbita falta de ar. Movida por puro instinto de defesa, ela fincou os dentes e as unhas no irmão que a soltou, uivando como uma fera.

— Saiba que este não foi o fim! — ele sibilou. — Isto nunca terá fim!

A ameaça contida naquela voz fez com que Isabella recuasse até suas costas baterem contra a parede. Distraída por um instante, ela não viu que o irmão se preparava para lhe dar um soco, mas sentiu o movimento do ar antes que o punho dele atingisse sua mandíbula.

Os degraus pareciam subir e descer em imagens confusas após o impacto. Depois, misericordiosamente, Isabella não sentiu nada. Quando acordou, estava escuro. Esperou que clareasse, mas a escuridão permaneceu ao seu redor. E também o medo provocado pelo eco daquelas palavras proféticas.

Jamais teria fim.

Nem agora, a centenas de quilômetros de distância. Á cada visita, James renovava suas juras. Não tornara a agredi-la após o acidente na torre, mas ela sabia que sua sede de vingança nunca seria aplicada. Apenas não conseguia entender o porquê de tanto ódio. Desejava, às vezes, que tudo acabasse. Que ela não precisasse tornar a acordar para mais um dia mergulhada em trevas. Era sua primeira noite, em longos anos, que esse pensamento não se atreveu a dominá-la. Uma intensa paz lhe fora concedida como uma bênção. Quando deu por si, estava sorrindo. De esperança.

— Isabella! — Renée exclamou, em tom de censura. — Não me diga que dormiu nessa cadeira a noite toda?

— Não. Eu não dormi nem sequer por um segundo — Isabella confessou ao se levantar e esticar o corpo dolorido.

— Dá para perceber pelas fundas olheiras. Eu lhe diria que está feia com essas manchas roxas sob os olhos, mas estaria mentindo. Além disso, não se pode insultar uma noiva.

— Por que diz isso?

— Insultos trazem má sorte.

— Nesse caso, seja gentil comigo e a boa sorte poderá recair sobre você também.

Renée olhou para Isabella com ceticismo. Sem retrucar, providenciou para que ela entrasse no banho.

— O pastor chegou?

— Oh, sim. Não ousaria contrariar um homem como sir Edward. Ele parece ser do tipo que não desiste quando se propõe a algo. Até mesmo a preguiçosa da Alice, a primeira a vê-lo quando chegou, teve de ficar esperta para dar conta da tarefa que ele a incumbiu de fazer.

— Qual foi?

— Limpar o salão e arrumar a mesa como se fosse um altar.

Isabella sentiu o corpo enrijecer.

— Ele pretende celebrar o casamento no salão?

— Foi o que me pareceu.

— Mas eu não posso! — Isabella exclamou, empalidecendo. — Eu nunca saio do meu quarto. Não tenho condições de descer para o salão. Você precisa dizer isso a ele! O casamento pode ser realizado aqui. Não fará nenhuma diferença.

— Talvez faça para milorde. Porque se atender seu pedido, ele estará acatando suas ordens.

— Você precisa me ajudar — Isabella segurou as mãos de Renée, em súplica.

Renée suspirou.

— Posso tentar. Mas só depois que você tomar seu banho e se vestir.

— De jeito nenhum! — Edward exclamou. — Eu me recuso a casar dentro de um quarto.

— O problema é que lady Isabella jamais deixa seus aposentos. Ela achou que milorde entenderia a situaçã , o casamento terá o mesmo valor onde quer que seja realizado.

Edward desviou o olhar para a lareira. O mesmo local onde pousara seus olhos durante toda aquela noite, importante demais para ser desperdiçada com o sono. Antes do romper da aurora, ele se levantara para se preparar para a cerimônia. Havia acabado de vestir o traje que adquirira especialmente para a ocasião de que nunca sonhara participar como um dos principais elementos, quando Renée bateu a sua porta.

— A cerimônia terá início em uma hora — ele determinou, impassível. — Avise lady Isabella que eu irei buscá-la pessoalmente.

Renée engoliu em seco. Seus olhos pareciam ter aumentado de tamanho. Em seguida, ela os baixou e fez um gesto de assentimento antes de se retirar. A criada sabia quando uma luta estava perdida. Seu tempo seria empregado com maiores vantagens em convencer a noiva a atender o desejo do noivo.

Ao ficar novamente sozinho, Edward apanhou o pequeno saco de couro que deixara sobre o console. O saco continha o anel de ouro que comprara para oferecer a sua noiva desconhecida. Naquele dia, sentira-se estranho, como se não fosse ele mesmo. Agora, no entanto, nada lhe parecia mais certo, mais apropriado.

Isabella. Sua esposa. A imagem dela ficara gravada em sua mente desde o primeiro instante. Agora podia recordá-la em todos os momentos. Até mesmo nas chamas que dançaram a sua frente em sua vigília. Isabella não era mais sua noiva desconhecida, sem rosto e sem vida. Sentira-a vibrar em seus braços. Conseguira despertar seu lado bom. Sua capacidade de amar. Porque a ânsia que o invadira de tocar sua pele era forte, mais suave ao mesmo tempo. Seria incapaz de magoar Isabella. De assustá-la.

— Então, meu rapaz? Está pronto? — Charlie o trouxe de volta ao presente, batendo rapidamente à porta e abrindo-a sem esperar para ser recebido.

Edward fechou os dedos ao redor do anel e se virou para o velho amigo e companheiro. Charlie parecia sem jeito em seu novo traje, com os cabelos ainda úmidos do banho. Edward, porém, nunca se sentira tão bem. Alisou a túnica preta entremeada de fios prateados, ergueu a cabeça e disse:

— Estou mais pronto do que nunca estive antes em toda minha vida.

A porta do quarto estava aberta quando Edward se aproximou. Em silêncio, antes de se fazer anunciar, ele a observou. Isabella estava sentada no chão, em um canto, abraçada aos joelhos. Seu rosto estava escondido pelas ondas de seus cabelos pretos. Gostou de ver que ela também estava vestida especialmente para a ocasião. Seu traje era cor-de-rosa, leve e diáfano. A cintura estava marcada por uma faixa de renda branca. Ainda incrédulo diante de tanta beleza, Edward avançou devagar até se colocar de joelhos na frente dela.

— Quem está aí? — Isabella ergueu bruscamente o rosto que ainda conservava os vestígios de lágrimas.

— Desculpe. Eu não queria assustá-la — ele murmurou.

— Eu me assusto facilmente. Não foi sua culpa — respondeu Isabella, e apelou, antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder, para sua generosidade. — Por favor, não me obrigue a descer.

Edward não esperava que fosse se sentir capaz de traduzir o que se passava em seu íntimo.

— Porque não quer que nosso casamento seja presenciado por sua gente?

A revelação a deixou francamente pasma.

— É isso que pensa? Que eu estou com vergonha de desposá-lo?

— Sim — afirmou, perplexo, por se abrir em confidências com alguém pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Sem refletir, Isabella estendeu a mão, procurando a dele, mas foi a solidez de uma coxa que encontrou.

— Meu problema não tem nada a ver com você. Ao contrário. Tem sido muito bom comigo desde que chegou.

— E fácil ser bom com você.

— Seria capaz de mais um ato de bondade? — Isabella insistiu. — Eu não desço essas escadas desde que fui trazida para cá. Tentei muitas vezes, mas nunca consegui descer mais do que dois ou três degraus. A garganta fechou e eu parei de respirar. Eu me senti completamente desamparada.

O vago sentimento de rejeição de Edward desapareceu como por milagre e foi substituído por um bem-estar que se espalhou pelo peito e por todo o corpo. No lugar em que Isabella pousara sua mão, em especial.

— Você nunca mais sé sentirá desamparada. Eu prometo. Não me afastarei de seu lado nem sequer por um segundo. — Edward se moveu, sem se levantar, de modo a tocar nas faces ainda úmidas de lágrimas. — Eu serei seus olhos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo II

O murmúrio da pequena multidão que se reunira para assistir à cerimônia parecia um troar de canhões aos ouvidos de Isabella, acostumados ao silêncio. Ela se movia como se estivesse sendo transportada para o espaço, tendo como sua única referência o homem que passara a desempenhar a figura central no novo caminho que se abria para o futuro.

Com sua força, Edward lhe transmitia segurança. Com sua firmeza, a conduzia. Com suas atenções, a fazia sentir bem como em tempos passados.

A capacidade de compreensão de seu guerreiro era o atributo que ela mais admirava. Quando outros teriam reagido com exasperação a seu medo, ele a ajudara a superá-lo. Como se ela fosse feita de cristal, Edward a colocou de pé, fez com que apoiasse a mão na curva de seu braço, e o toque final que afastou os últimos resquícios do pânico, foi seu gesto carinhoso de cobrir sua mão fria com a dele, grande, áspera, mas também cálida e companheira.

Pouco a pouco, o noivo a retirou da clausura. Sua voz calma conseguiu fazê-la dar o primeiro passo e o segundo. Os demais foram mais fáceis. Apenas agora, ao atingirem o último dos degraus, Isabella descobriu que prosseguir seria impossível diante da multidão que os aguardava.

— Você está indo muito bem — Edward a incentivou. — Estamos chegando à porta do salão principal.

Isabella estancou como se as pernas tivessem se transformado em chumbo. Nem sequer o incentivo sussurrado tivera o poder de suplantar o burburinho que parecia criar formas ameaçadoras ao seu redor.

— Não posso! — confessou, trêmula. — Há gente demais. O barulho é ensurdecedor.

Ele lhe soltou a mão e a envolveu pelos ombros, como um manto protetor. A sensação de conforto era indescritível. Isabella se entregou à doçura do gesto e se aconchegou ainda mais ao noivo.

Para resistir às agruras de sua vida, ela tivera de aprender a ser forte. Pela primeira vez, estava se entregando à força de outro alguém. Não importava que Edward tivesse sido enviado por seu irmão. Naquele momento, precisava se concentrar na paz que irradiava daquele homem. Seu noivo.

— Essa gente é sua conhecida. Os convidados se resumem às serviçais que a atendem e a meus homens, mais alguns poucos habitantes dos vilarejos vizinhos.

Isabella respirou profundamente.

— Parecem milhares. Eu estive só durante anos.

— Agora não mais.

Edward a abraçou mais forte. Para não se desequilibrar, Isabella apoiou-se na cintura dele, mas afastou rapidamente a mão, sentindo que corava.

As palavras brotaram, espontâneas. Edward não poderia explicar, nem sequer a si mesmo, a emoção que lhe inundou o peito ao dizê-las. Nem a revolta que o assaltou ao cogitar sobre o culpado por Isabella ter sido abandonada em uma propriedade tão distante da sede do reino aos cuidados de poucas e indefesas mulheres e de não mais de meia dúzia de homens de idade avançada.

A intensidade da revolta que dominou Edward obrigou-o a parar e a mudar sua fisionomia. Era seu casamento. O guerreiro não tinha lugar naquela cerimônia. Não queria assustar os convidados. Isabella não podia vê-lo, mas sua sensibilidade poderia captar suas vibrações. Faria o culpado, ou culpados, pagarem pelo sofrimento de sua noiva. No momento oportuno.

— O que houve? — Isabella perguntou. — Você ficou tenso de repente.

Edward se censurou por sua imprevidência.

— Não foi nada. Eu não estava conseguindo localizar o pastor no meio dos convidados e pensei que não gostaria que a cerimônia tivesse de ser adiada.

O tom subitamente frio desconcertou Isabella. Era uma tola. O que esperava? Estavam se casando por conveniência. O fato de ela ter enveredado por fantasias românticas porque gostara do conforto daqueles braços não significava que seu noivo tivesse de fingir um sentimento que não existia em seu coração.

— Estava procurando por mim? — o pastor indagou, naquele exato instante, como se tivesse se materializado à queixa.

Edward antipatizou com o homem à primeira vista. Algo em seu olhar ou em seu sorriso o incomodou profundamente.

— Sim.

— Compreendo sua pressa — o religioso assentiu. — Confesso que raras vezes tive a oportunidade de casar uma jovem tão linda como lady Isabella.

Ímpetos de empurrar aquele homem para longe de sua noiva não faltaram. Edward não conteve uma imprecaução quando ele, finalmente, se afastou em direção ao altar improvisado.

— Idiota!

— Ele me é intolerável — Isabella contou baixinho, e uma inesperada cumplicidade nasceu instantaneamente entre eles. — Ian foi aprendiz de meu pai. Tinha planos de servir como escudeiro. Até ouvir o chamado do Alto, algo que eu sempre duvidei, ele vivia correndo atrás das mulheres. Fiquei atônita quando ele foi designado como pároco desta região. Achei que meu irmão deveria estar por trás dessa nomeação. Os dois são grandes amigos.

— Como você o reconheceu?

— Sem poder enxergar, você quer dizer? — Edward sentiu que corava a sua indiscrição. Isabella prosseguiu, contudo, sem demonstrar ofensa. — Nós somos mais do que um rosto e um corpo. Cada um tem seu jeito próprio, suas particularidades. Eu conheço Ian desde criança. Mesmo que não tivesse reconhecido sua voz, teria identificado seu modo peculiar de falar.

A camaradagem entre Edward e Isabella fez com que a animosidade inicial logo desaparecesse.

— Idiota ou não, a celebração de nosso casamento ficará a cargo dele.

Um arrepio de gelo percorreu o corpo de Isabella a essa declaração. Com total espontaneidade, ela se virou e apoiou a mão no peito de Edward.

— Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isto? Que não há outros meios para você se apropriar destas terras?

A observação soou quase brutal em sua franqueza. Edward hesitou.

— Você quer desistir? Está querendo me dizer que não deseja se casar comigo?

Isabella não precisou de mais do que alguns segundos para descobrir que não havia saída para sua situação. Se não fosse com Edward Beaumont, seria com outro. James jamais a deixaria em paz. Edward era gentil, ao menos. Ela precisava enfrentar a realidade. Seu casamento não era para ser um acontecimento feliz em sua vida; significava sua própria sobrevivência.

O silêncio de Isabella foi interpretado como concordância. Ela não saberia afirmar ao certo, mas pareceu-lhe ouvir um suspiro de alívio antes que Edward a beijasse na testa e a chamasse para que prosseguissem em direção ao altar.

A cerimônia ocorreu como um sonho. Uma névoa pareceu envolvê-la. Ela sentiu como se flutuasse no ar e apenas a voz máscula de Edward conseguisse trazê-la de volta para o presente, em sua jura de eterna fidelidade.

Sua alma vibrou com o beijo que ele lhe deu. Um beijo que selava promessas de amor e de respeito. Foi um momento mágico em que ela conseguiu esquecer a ameaça velada que significava qualquer ligação com James. Porque, em última instância, Edward chegara até ela a mando de seu irmão.

A multidão, fosse pela curiosidade com que testemunharam o pacto, fosse pela surpresa diante do beijo prolongado, trouxe Isabella de volta à Terra somente depois que Edward os convocou para que prestassem suas homenagens ao novo senhor de Shadowsend Keep e sua esposa. As vozes se elevaram em votos de felicidades.

Colocada em uma cadeira de braços, Isabella se portou com a altivez e a dignidade de uma rainha em seu trono. Edward permaneceu em pé durante esse tempo, a seu lado direito, e Renée do lado esquerdo.

Cada convidado se apresentou aos noivos, curvando-se em uma mesura. Isabella agradeceu com uma inclinação de cabeça. Não conseguia parar de pensar, contudo, que as histórias sobre o mistério da dama reclusa haviam chegado ao fim, para outras começarem a respeito da esposa cega do enviado do rei.

Ao anúncio de que o último convidado acabara de se retirar, Isabella quase chorou de alívio. Estava exausta de tensão. Seus nervos estavam em frangalhos. Assim mesmo ela se levantou sem ajuda. Precisava ficar sozinha. Não suportaria por muito tempo mais demonstrar uma firmeza que estava longe de sentir.

— Quero ir para meu quarto.

Edward a segurou pelo braço. O calor de sua mão a tentou por um instante, mas o medo venceu.

— Renée me levará.

Percebeu pela súbita tomada de ar de Edward que ele se sentira desprezado e humilhado com sua recusa. Fingiu não notar, mas se questionou sobre a prudência de tal atitude assim que Renée a atendeu e a deixou sozinha.

As lágrimas não mais puderam ser retidas. Isabella escondeu o rosto com as mãos e permitiu que vertessem livremente. Já não sabia o que era real e o que era falso em sua vida transformada de forma tão radical da noite para o dia. A mulher romântica que existia dentro dela chegara a acreditar por alguns instantes no compromisso daquele beijo. O peso daqueles olhares curiosos se revelara uma dádiva, de certa forma, por ajudá-la a retomar a dura realidade.

Agora sua deficiência fora revelada aos quatro ventos. Até mesmo seu mais recôndito segredo lhe fora roubado. Por Edward. Não podia permitir que o marido tivesse todo esse poder sobre ela. Se relevasse ao esquecimento o fato de ele estar em sua vida por interferência de James, seu odioso irmão seria o vencedor.

Controladas as lágrimas, Isabella suspirou. Parecia simples, mas era extremamente difícil. Fazia tempo demais que alguém não se importava com ela e lhe oferecia o conforto de um abraço. Seu padecimento se tornava menos real cada vez que Edward se apresentava a seu lado. Com seu charme rústico, ele representava um perigo a ser evitado a todo custo.

Alheio aos pensamentos tenebrosos da esposa, Edward se encaminhou para a mesa colocada no centro do ambiente. Estava empoeirada pela falta de uso, mas a excelência da madeira era inegável. Dera ordens para que aquele, como todos os demais cômodos fossem limpos do chão ao teto. Ele saberia valorizar seu patrimônio e fazer com que fosse respeitado. Deixara claro a todos que vinham servindo a Isabella e agora a ele, que pretendia inspecionar cada canto e recanto da propriedade e da mobília porque aprendera a importância de cada realização.

O carvalho sólido sob suas mãos, contudo, não estava lhe proporcionando a satisfação que esperara durante o longo trajeto até as terras do norte. Faltava algo. Poder e bens materiais de repente o faziam sentir ainda mais vazio do que antes de sua cerimônia de casamento.

Um frio estranho parecia ter se apoderado de suas entranhas desde que Isabella repelira sua ajuda e o mal-estar só estava crescendo e aumentando com o passar das horas. Por mais que tivesse tentado negar o fato, o gosto amargo da rejeição sobrepujara o prazer da vitória. Ocupar a mente e o tempo com tarefas não surtira o efeito desejado. Instruções foram transmitidas no sentido de que um banquete fosse organizado para acontecer naquela noite. No dia seguinte, os estábulos seriam preparados para a chegada dos cavalos que ele mandara vir de Gales.

O aroma que vinha da cozinha antecipava o êxito que seria a festa. Seu apetite estava aguçado após os rigores da viagem. Um apetite que se estendia por seu corpo cada vez que ele se lembrava da suavidade do corpo feminino entre seus braços e do beijo intenso que haviam trocado ao final da cerimônia que os consagrara como esposo e esposa.

O toque fora rápido, mas o ardor daquele beijo ficara impregnado em todo o seu ser. Para sempre. Com sua inocência, Isabella transformara seu universo. Barganhas, obstáculos, ódios, tudo o que pudesse haver de mal no mundo fora esquecido naquele breve momento. Porque, com seu inesperado procedimento, Isabella o empurrara de volta ao abismo do qual não conseguia sair, por mais que lutasse para se salvar.

A chegada de Renée o trouxe de volta ao presente perturbador.

— Milorde.

O modo submisso com que a serviçal se colocou à porta o fez notar seu constrangimento. Endireitou os ombros para que ela não interpretasse sua postura como sinal de fraqueza. Em seguida, ignorou o mau estado em que se encontrava a cadeira atrás da escrivaninha e sentou-se. Antes não o tivesse feito, o móvel estalou a seu peso. Só faltava a cadeira quebrar e derrubá-lo. Sua desgraça, então, estaria completa.

— O que deseja?

— Vim avisá-lo que milady está repousando para a festa.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha em franca demonstração de surpresa pela inutilidade da informação. Obviamente Isabella teria de se apresentar à comemoração de seu próprio casamento. Seria de esperar que estivesse descansando e se preparando para a noite.

— Há algo mais importante que queira me dizer?

Era a chance pela qual Renée vinha esperando desde a chegada de sir Edward. No mesmo instante, ela entrou na sala e fechou a porta.

— Peço que me diga se a atitude de milady o ofendeu.

— Não mais do que ela pretendia fazer — Edward respondeu com fingido descaso.

Renée suspirou.

— Ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de ofendê-lo, milorde. O que disse foi em reação a seus próprios pensamentos.

Renée percebeu que sua explicação soara confusa. Mais ainda quando ouviu as palavras seguintes:

— Isabella não poderia ter sido mais clara em sua aversão ao que acabara de acontecer. Seu comportamento foi uma demonstração legítima de sua falta de interesse por mim.

— Não! — Renée retrucou, enfática. — Não foi isso! Milorde não entendeu a situação. Milady estava assustada demais para se comportar de maneira lógica e sensata.

— Assustada? O que havia a temer? Eu a ameacei por acaso?

— Não é ao senhor que ela teme milorde. Seu medo antecede a ordem que ela recebeu para lhe entregar estas terras e a si própria em casamento.

— De que você está falando?

Renée prosseguiu sem se importar com a fúria que transformara o semblante de seu novo amo.

— Não é ao senhor que Isabella teme, mas ao irmão.

A declaração exerceu um efeito paralisante sobre Edward.

— Isabella tem medo do irmão?

— Sim. Eu não tenho conhecimento de todos os horrores que ele lhe fez, mas sei que lady Isabella treme só em se lembrar de sua tenebrosa figura. Sir James a visita a cada três meses. Nesse período, recebemos ordens para nos afastar e só voltarmos depois que ele deixa a propriedade. Invariavelmente, a encontramos encolhida em um canto, como se tivesse sido mortalmente ferida, embora não haja evidências de sangue.

— O que ele vem fazer aqui? Por que a visita com tanta frequência?

— Ninguém sabe. O que acontece fica apenas entre os dois. Milady se refere à situação como se fosse uma espécie de jogo. Um jogo em que ela não tem nenhuma chance de vencer.

Edward se surpreendeu com a força com que seus dedos haviam agarrado o tampo da mesa. Um ódio feroz pelo monstro que fizera de sua esposa a criatura frágil que se apresentara a ele o levou a jurar a si mesmo que saberia compreendê-la e protegê-la a partir daquele momento.

— Eu mudarei as regras desse jogo, seja qual for — Edward prometeu.

— Apenas se ela permitir — Renée decidiu confiar naquele que sua intuição dizia ser a única chance de salvação para a mulher que considerava como uma filha. — Para lady Isabella, milorde também é seu inimigo, uma vez que foi James quem o escolheu para desposá-la. Para ela, o senhor faz parte desse jogo. Milady o teme porque acredita que veio para cá como o grande trunfo do irmão.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Ela lhe fez todas essas confidências?

— Sempre conversamos. Eu sou a única pessoa a quem ela concedeu o privilégio de sua confiança. Mas desde sua chegada, ontem à noite, milady preferiu ficar sozinha. Eu estou preocupada que ela não resista ao tumulto em que se afundou sua mente.

Por um momento, Edward chegou a esquecer a presença de Renée. Nunca antes fora invadido por um ódio tão absoluto que chegava a corroê-lo por dentro. Precisava se conter. Precisava manter a mente clara e serena para pensar em uma estratégia que o levasse à vitória. Porque o irmão de Isabella acabara de se tornar seu maior inimigo.

James Colebrook se tornara o homem de confiança do rei por suas intrigas. Que o miserável o tivesse usado para manipular Isabella em seu ignóbil jogo de perversão estava acima de sua capacidade de perdoar. Nada poderia justificar que ele o tivesse usado como uma arma em sua guerra particular. Porque quando havia vítimas, não se podia chamar de jogo, mas de guerra.

Um sorriso selvagem brotou dos lábios de Edward ao considerar que James Colebrook cometera seu primeiro erro naquele sórdido plano. Edward Beaumont não era alguém que pudesse ser usado por um dos parasitas da corte. Principalmente para ferir alguém que ele tomara sob sua proteção.

E Isabella lhe pertencia agora.

— Você me fez entender o que houve. Eu lhe sou grato por ter me contado o que sabia. Prometo que não se arrependerá de sua consideração.

Renée deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio que não percebera estar contendo.

— Fico contente por milorde não ter interpretado minha atitude como uma impertinência, mas eu conheço lady Isabella e sei que o medo a domina a ponto de obscurecer sua razão.

Edward entrelaçou os dedos e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. Ele estava apenas começando a se inteirar dos fatos. Não sossegaria enquanto não resolvesse a situação.

A capacidade de liderança de Edward trouxe uma nova vida a Shadowsend Keep. Antes que o sol se pusesse, o salão principal havia se transformado. O chão e os móveis reluziam aos últimos raios do astro-rei. Mesas haviam sido trazidas para acomodar todos os convidados durante o lauto jantar que seria oferecido em homenagem aos noivos. Azevinhos enfeitavam os arcos das portas e arranjos com laços de fitas haviam sido colocados em cada mesa. Um ar festivo impregnava o local. A agitação era constante com os criados se deslocando de um lado para o outro. A atmosfera lúgubre que Edward detectara em sua chegada parecia pertencer ao passado. Agora, uma nova esperança parecia brilhar em cada olhar.

Tecidos vermelhos formavam uma cúpula sobre a mesa que ele ocuparia com Isabella. As cadeiras também haviam sido adornadas com fitas da mesma cor. Caçadores haviam trazido animais para serem assados e costureiras haviam trabalhado horas a fio para compor os trajes especiais para o grande evento.

Edward não poderia estar mais satisfeito em seu papel de anfitrião, observando seu povo se divertir e se regalar em sua festa de casamento. Como noivo, porém, ele se viu se obrigando a recordar as palavras ditas naquela tarde por Renée em confidência. Por mais que ele quisesse acalmar Isabella e despertar sua fé de que ele zelaria por sua felicidade e segurança, o momento ainda não havia chegado. Restava a ele apenas aguardar e admirar em silêncio a esposa mais linda com que poderia ter sonhado.

Isabella havia trocado a veste cor-de-rosa da cerimônia matinal, que a fazia parecer um anjo, por um vestido de veludo vermelho que aderia a suas curvas tornando-a a mulher mais desejável que ele já conhecera. Uma sensação inédita havia sido despertada em Edward à visão dos seios revelados pelo fundo decote. Cada vez que surpreendia olhares masculinos voltados para sua esposa, Edward precisava se ordenar a manter o controle. Fechava os punhos, mas seus dedos teimavam em abrir no ímpeto de tocarem os cabelos de Isabella. Eles brilhavam como ouro à luz das velas, cuidadosamente trançados com fios dourados por toda sua extensão.

Quem acompanhasse a trajetória de Isabella pelo salão não adivinharia que cada passo constituía uma ameaça de desfalecimento. Somente quando ela se apoiou no tampo da mesa, foi que Edward percebeu a força com que sua esposa se agarrara ao braço de Renée. Levantou-se e foi recebê-la. Ela o saudou com uma mesura e aceitou que ele a conduzisse até acomodá-la em sua cadeira. Depois disso, ignorou-o. Ignorou a tudo e a todos.

Manteve-se rígida, com as mãos repousando no colo, quando as bandejas foram trazidas para o salão e as iguarias servidas aos convidados. Sua postura não mudou quando os murmúrios de satisfação ecoaram ao seu redor.

Pareceu se fechar ainda mais em seu casulo, se isso fosse possível.

Embora ninguém pudesse notar, Edward não afastava seus olhos da figura de sua esposa. Ela nem sequer tocou em seu prato. Fazia questão de demonstrar que não se considerava o motivo principal da festa.

Edward a teria sacudido se o gesto fosse lhe devolver sua essência. Não queria uma estátua para esposa, mas a mulher adorável que beijara aquela manhã e que retribuíra seu beijo.

— O sabor da comida supera seu aroma — ele disse, por fim, incapaz de suportar a tensão que se criara entre ambos. — Eu diria que é a melhor que eu já provei.

— Fico contente que tenha apreciado os talentos de nossa cozinheira.

— Por que você não experimenta? Poderá se sentir surpreendentemente melhor. A menos que sua intenção seja se fazer de mártir perante seu marido.

— Você não poderia estar mais errado — Isabella retrucou. — Não estou sem apetite. Apenas não consigo comer diante de outras pessoas desde que sofri o acidente. Não é fácil usar talheres sem enxergar o alimento e eu não farei de mim um espetáculo, utilizando apenas as mãos, para satisfazer sua perversa vontade.

Um intenso rubor substituiu a expressão cínica de Edward. Não lhe ocorrera em nenhum momento que o banquete fosse constituir uma tortura para Isabella. Era de praxe celebrar bodas com festas. Ele pensara em seguir a tradição. Em vez de agradar sua noiva, fizera com que ela o desprezasse ainda mais.

— Por que você não me disse isso antes? — Edward protestou, tentando, sem êxito, esconder seu embaraço.

— De que adiantaria? — Isabella encolheu os ombros.

— Adiantaria que você não estaria passando fome na festa de seu próprio casamento — Edward respondeu, sério. E sem que Isabella percebesse, ele encheu a taça na frente dela de vinho, aproximou mais sua cadeira e disse:

— Eu vou alimentá-la. — Ele levou a colher até os lábios rosados que o fizeram lembrar novamente o beijo e a fez entreabri-los.

— Eu não...

Aproveitando o ensejo, Edward a fez comer uma pequena porção de carne. Atônita, Isabella não soube como reagir no primeiro instante. Edward não conteve um sorriso. Ou a noiva participava agora do banquete de casamento ou atrairia realmente a atenção dos convidados caso resolvesse desprezar seu oferecimento.

— Recuso-me a ser tratada como uma criança — ela resmungou, e Edward aproveitou para colocar em seus lábios um pedacinho de pão com ervas.

— Não adianta tentar me morder — Edward murmurou perto dos cabelos dela, inebriado que estava pelo perfume que se desprendia dos sedosos fios. — Porque vou continuar alimentando-a. Se quiser brigar comigo depois, ao menos terá forças para me atacar. — Brincou, fingindo não estar vendo o rubor de indignação que tingia as faces delicadas.

Na terceira vez que Edward levou a colher à boca de Isabella, o alimento foi derrubado pela rapidez com que ela trancou os dentes.

— Eu avisei — ela disse em tom de ameaça. Jamais poderia esperar que Edward fosse rir de seu gesto.

— Eu sei que você não é tola. Mas eu também não sou nenhum tolo. Com esse seu comportamento, você apenas está me incentivando a desenvolver minha criatividade.

Contra todas as suas expectativas, Isabella surpreendeu-se rindo do humor sincero de seu marido. Edward, também contra todas as suas expectativas, reconheceu a iminência em que se encontrava de se apaixonar pela mulher que o destino lhe reservara.

— Por favor, coma mais um pouco — ele implorou, sedutor. — Dá-me prazer olhar para você.

Isabella não resistiu ao apelo.

— Como dizer não a alguém que obviamente perdeu o juízo?

A colher ficou pairando no ar antes que Edward se lembrasse de colocar a maçã assada com canela entre os lábios entreabertos. Seu sangue, de repente, parecia ter se transformado em fogo líquido. Ele mal podia respirar. Era um homem mundano. Conhecera muitas mulheres. Nunca, porém, fora arrebatado por uma jovem inexperiente capaz de excitá-lo com sua pura inocência. A volúpia que ele sempre associara às relações sexuais acabara de adquirir uma outra conotação. Estava se sentindo no centro de uma teia de emoções. Ao contrário do que | seria de esperar, ele não queria a liberdade.

Não mais.

Sem se preocupar com os comentários que seu comportamento poderia provocar, Edward se levantou e puxou Isabella pela mão.

— O que houve? — Isabella perguntou, aturdida com o barulho que a cadeira fez ao tombar.

— Venha comigo.

Isabella precisou correr para acompanhá-lo. Edward só diminuiu as passadas quando alcançaram a base da escada onde ninguém poderia vê-los do salão.

— Edward, isso é uma loucura! — ela protestou, ofegante.

Ele só voltou a si nesse momento e sorriu ao notar a expressão de espanto no rosto angelical. Isabella tentou se desvencilhar. Em vez de ceder, ele a atraiu inteira ao encontro de seu corpo.

— Isso pode ser uma loucura — concordou, rouco. E antes que Isabella pudesse questionar o significado daquelas palavras, Edward se inclinou e carregou-a no colo. — Mas uma loucura agora permitida, minha esposa.

Isabella descobriu, para sua perplexidade, que estava gostando da sensação de calor que irradiava do peito e dos braços de seu esposo. Em vez de tentar lutar para que o marido a soltasse, ela se aconchegou ainda mais. Uma calma sem precedentes a inundou ao sentir as batidas do coração de Edward. Aconteceu como se uma faixa de luz brilhante vencesse a escuridão, fazendo com que se sentisse bem pela primeira vez desde que perdera seus pais.

Uma voz em sua consciência gritava, porém, para que ela se acautelasse. Porque aquilo tudo era uma ilusão. Nada que vinha de James poderia ser bom. Ele apenas mudara sua tática. Em vez de vir pessoalmente torturá-la, dessa vez se fizera representar por um lobo vestido com pele de cordeiro.

A necessidade de amar e de ser amada foi maior que a prudência. Ao menos por uma noite, Isabella queria se sentir como uma mulher igual às outras, com direito a lutar por sua felicidade. Edward estava certo. Eles estavam casados. Se aquilo era uma loucura, era uma loucura permitida.

A porta maciça resistiu à tentativa de Edward de empurrá-la com as costas. Isabella não saberia explicar sua conduta, mas sentiu uma súbita vontade de rir.

— Talvez você deva me colocar no chão.

Ela não reconheceu a voz que lhe chegou aos ouvidos. Tampouco reconhecia a mulher que se entregara com tanta confiança nos braços de um homem e que o estava encorajando a penetrar na intimidade de seu reduto. Ela existia. Apenas estivera adormecida à espera de alguém que fizesse vibrar as veias da paixão. Algo que James não conseguira lhe roubar.

— Talvez você esteja certa — Edward concordou. Com uma delicadeza surpreendente para um homem daquele tamanho, Edward deslizou o corpo esguio até sentir que os pés dela tocavam o chão. Isabella sentiu o fôlego faltar a um simples pensamento de que Edward pudesse desistir e se afastar. Mas ele parecia ter lido sua mente. Seus braços continuaram envolvendo-a, como se a ideia de se separarem também lhe fosse insuportável.

As emoções e sensações que percorriam seu corpo eram tão inéditas que ela não conseguia identificar nem sequer a si mesma. Mas o que sua mente não entendia, o instinto lhe ensinava como reagir. Edward não precisava pedir. Ela retribuía cada um de seus gestos como se eles já soubessem como agradar um ao outro.

Isabella o ouviu gemer baixinho antes de se inclinar para beijá-la. Ao primeiro contato, ela sentiu uma leve tontura de tanto que seu coração acelerou o batimento. Como se adquirissem vida própria, seus braços o rodearam pelo pescoço. Os lábios entreabriram, receptivos, ao sentirem a ponta da língua de Edward tocá-los. Com um gemido mais alto e rouco, Edward exigiu a posse completa de sua boca. Ela o recebeu com avidez.

Seu primeiro beijo de verdade.

A porta que se abria para um mundo novo. Era como se até aquele momento ela tivesse vivido apenas à espera do que estava por acontecer.

Edward estava lhe mostrando que a felicidade era possível.

Os gemidos e grunhidos e o farfalhar dos tecidos, ao roçarem uns contra os outros, eram música para seus ouvidos. Á música do amor.

Amor. O que significava exatamente fazer amor? Ela não sabia nada do amor entre um homem e uma mulher. Edward não lhe dissera como proceder. Seu corpo, porém, parecia conhecer o caminho que a faria cruzar o abismo do desconhecido de forma a chegar até ele.

Seus dedos se perderam nos cabelos macios. Sentiu que os lábios dele pousavam na curva de seu pescoço e, sem que ela pudesse entender o que se passara, a razão venceu a emoção e o calor que a invadira se transformou em frio e rigidez.

Suas mãos desceram até o peito de Edward e tentaram empurrá-lo. Dominado pela volúpia, Edward demorou alguns instantes para entender que sua paixão já não tinha resposta.

Isabella se manteve no controle. Conseguira seu intento. Edward se afastara como ela queria. Por que, então, estava sentindo aquele vazio inominável? Por que, então, estava desejando que ele a convencesse a continuarem?

Uma eternidade pareceu passar antes que ambos tivessem condições de voltar a falar.

— Eu sinto muito — Isabella murmurou, por fim. Edward lhe acariciou gentilmente a face.

— Sou eu que devo me desculpar. Por minha audácia. Eu a tirei de sua própria festa e me comportei como um irracional incapaz de conter seus desejos.

Ela percebeu que o marido fazia menção de se afastar e impediu-o. Segurou-o pela mão e tornou a pressioná-la contra o rosto.

— Eu não estou reprovando sua conduta. — Surpreendeu-se pela sinceridade que imprimiu à resposta. — Sou eu... Estou me sentindo esquisita...

O inesperado aconteceu. O medo e a preocupação foram substituídos pelo estupor. As risadas de Edward a fizeram chacoalhar em seus braços. Porque ao ouvir sua declaração, ele a reclamara de volta.

— Eu também estou. Não se preocupe com isso. Você precisa de tempo para se acostumar comigo eu lhe darei todo o tempo de que precisar.

Ao dizer isso, Edward se afastou e Isabella teve de se encostar à parede para que suas pernas não cedessem sob seu peso, de tanto que tremiam. Edward se portara como um cavalheiro, mas ela percebera pelo tom de sua voz que o decepcionara. Deveria ter pensado duas vezes antes de rejeitá-lo.

Arrependida, Isabella se sentou e abraçou os joelhos. A dor de Edward estava se refletindo em seu corpo. Ela estava captando a frustração do marido da mesma forma que absorvera seu riso. Edward interpretara sua atitude como um sinal de repulsa a uma demonstração natural de apreço e admiração masculina. Quando, de fato, foram lembranças das perversões cometidas por outro alguém que a fizeram se fechar em si mesma.

Emoções fortes, mas bem-vindas, deveriam ser sufocadas em nome do medo? Esse pensamento ocorreu a Isabella com súbita clareza.

— Eu não preciso de mais tempo.

A decisão foi tomada em voz alta. Isabella estremeceu ao som das palavras, mas foi com convicção que respondeu quando Edward tornou a se aproximar.

— Não é preciso que minta para me poupar. Teve toda razão em colocar um freio em meus avanços. Eu me portei como um selvagem.

Os passos de Edward se distanciaram. Isabella calculou que ele tivesse se encaminhado para junto da lareira. Teve certeza de seu palpite quando ouviu a cadeira ranger ao acomodá-lo. Dilacerado pela culpa e pelo desejo que conflitavam em seu corpo, Edward escondeu a cabeça com as mãos. Mais uma vez, Isabella sentiu que ele estava sofrendo. Não teve mais dúvidas. Guiada pela respiração entrecortada, ela o encontrou e se ajoelhou a seus pés. Pousou a mão na coxa musculosa para que o marido acreditasse que estava sendo sincera e também porque o toque lhe dava prazer.

— Você está enganado. De medo e de aversão eu entendo. Seu beijo foi bem-vindo. Eu o afastei de mim por um outro motivo.

— Você se encolheu.

— Não por medo de você.

— Eu tenho o dobro de seu tamanho.

— Mas não fez uso dele para tirar vantagem. Edward a respeitara. Jamais se esqueceria isso. Ele lhe dera a chance de escolha. Não tentara dominá-la pela força. E foi essa consideração que a levou a se comportar como jamais acreditara ser possível.

— Gosto de tocá-lo. Permite que eu continue?

Entendeu o silêncio como uma afirmação. Edward prendera o fôlego. Como negar algo que seu corpo ansiava febrilmente por merecer? Sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido por suas veias ao ver Isabella afastar suas pernas e se colocar entre elas. As pequenas mãos estavam subindo por seu tronco até alcançarem seu pescoço e suas faces. Depois ela tocou os lábios, a linha do nariz e das sobrancelhas. Por último, contornou as curvas de suas orelhas.

— É tão bom fazer isso — murmurou, voltando aos lábios e introduzindo o indicador levemente na linha dos dentes.

A carícia ultrapassou os limites de resistência de Edward. Incapaz de se conter, ele sugou aquele dedo como se fosse um néctar. Por pouco não tomou Isabella ao vê-la estremecer.

— Incrível que gestos tão pequenos possam nos afetar tanto — Isabella declarou, sensual em sua ingenuidade. — Estou sentindo a textura de sua língua percorrer minha pele até o estômago.

A exploração prosseguiu pelo queixo, pelo pescoço, pelos ombros. Ao encontrar a barreira da túnica, Isabella insistiu. Queria sentir o calor de Edward nas palmas de suas mãos. E seu desejo foi satisfeito com o movimento súbito que ele fez para se livrar do obstáculo.

Edward precisou fechar os olhos à excitação quando Isabella mergulhou os dedos no manto de pelos que cobria o tórax e descobriu os mamilos. Não sabia até que ponto resistiria ao ímpeto de buscar o desfecho natural do encontro.

Entretida em seu próprio prazer, não cogitou na tortura que estava causando. Ao chegar à altura do umbigo, ela espalmou as mãos, uma de cada lado. Deteve-se ao adivinhar marcas de ferimentos. Algumas cicatrizes pareciam ser antigas. A maioria, no entanto, apresentava aspecto recente. Edward se encolheu subitamente e ela afastou a mão. Tentou impedi-la ao adivinhar sua intenção, mas ela o venceu e beijou o local.

A surpresa o emudeceu ao ver Isabella se ajoelhar a seus pés para lhe dar conforto. Ninguém jamais o mimara. Nem mesmo em suas lembranças de criança. A ação de Isabella lhe despertou emoções inéditas. As vagas noções que aprendera sobre o casamento e sobre a necessidade de proteger a esposa se cristalizaram em uma sólida realidade que ele interpretou como sede de amor.

Um sorriso surgiu, finalmente, nos lábios agora vermelhos como se a febre dele a tivesse contagiado.

— Agora eu sinto que conheço você — ela disse. — Eu sei em minha mente como você é.

A mão de Edward tremeu ao tocá-la no rosto. Bastaria um único movimento para fazê-la completamente dele, Edward pensou. Isabella estava pronta fisicamente para se aprofundar nos mares da paixão. Ele estava mais do que pronto. Seu corpo estava inchado de desejo. Apenas ele fizera uma descoberta. Isabella era mais do que um corpo. E ele também. Deitá-la em um tapete diante da lareira lhe daria uma satisfação momentânea. A conquista de sua confiança e de seu coração o faria permanentemente feliz.

Ele queria agora o mesmo que ela lhe tomara com suas carícias e com o beijo que significara o marco de uma nova fase em sua vida.

Fez com que Isabella se amoldasse em seu colo. Ela tentou se esquivar de modo que ele precisou pedir que se aquietasse. Ela obedeceu, mas franziu o rosto porque essa mudança na atitude de seu noivo lhe causou estranheza. Em um momento, a tratava como mulher. De repente a segurava em seu colo como se ainda fosse uma criança. Ou feita de vidro. Ela gostara das sensações que Edward lhe despertara como mulher. No entanto, ele fizera questão de tranquiliza-la no aspecto de que jamais lhe imporia sua vontade. Ocorreu-lhe que se ela realmente quisesse que ele continuasse tratando-a como mulher, dependeria de seus atos a continuidade da relação.

— O que nós fizemos é o que fazem todos os casais? — ela resolveu perguntar. — Ou eles fazem mais do que beijar e trocar carícias?

Edward precisou pigarrear para recuperar a voz.

— Há mais do que beijos e carícias.

— Mas você parou — Isabella prosseguiu, para desconforto de Edward que francamente não se sentia em condições de traduzir em palavras o que se passava por seus pensamentos.

— Porque será melhor para você se esperarmos até conhecermos um ao outro e descobrirmos o que mais nos agrada e o que nos desagrada. Então eu lhe ensinarei tudo sobre o prazer que um homem e uma mulher podem se oferecer mutuamente.

— Eu estava gostando.

Edward engoliu em seco. Seu corpo estava em fogo. Em sua inocência, Isabella era a mulher mais ardente que ele já conhecera. E a mais doce. Não queria se arriscar a perdê-la, apressando uma situação contra a voz do bom senso.

— Eu também. Não pode avaliar como me agrada ouvir isso. — Edward apoiou o queixo no alto da cabeça de Isabella e brincou com as madeixas da cor do ébano, enquanto seu olhar se perdia nas chamas como em busca de coragem para adiar o momento pelo qual ansiava. —

Mas para que você continue gostando de tudo que fazemos juntos, eu acho que precisamos ir devagar.

— Você prefere ir mais devagar só por minha causa?

A impaciência de Isabella o estava afetando mais do que desejaria admitir. Se ela insistisse, acabaria vencendo sua resistência.

— Devagar se vai ao longe. Conhece esse ditado? Eu tenho muitos planos para o futuro e pretendo realizá-los todos. Não seria possível alcançar êxito se os percorresse todos de uma vez. Nesta primeira noite, eu me contentarei em abraçá-la. Quero segurá-la junto de mim, se você também quiser.

Com o corpo ainda latejando de desejo, Isabella se viu forçada a reprimir seus impulsos. Não ficaria bem continuar provocando seu marido, depois do que ele dissera. Afinal, se ele queria esperar, ela também conseguiria.

— Dormiremos abraçados ou você está pensando em termos de nos recolher a aposentos separados?

Ela sentiu que Edward a abraçava com mais força antes de responder.

—A partir desta noite, seu quarto também será o meu.

O tom ditatorial roubou de Isabella a estudada calma. Ela estava se sentindo frustrada, de uma maneira que não saberia explicar. Como o marido podia decidir sobre o que era ou não bom para ela? Como podia se apoderar de um espaço que sempre pertencera exclusivamente a ela? Seu refúgio sagrado?

Com passos firmes, no território que conhecia palmo a palmo, Isabella foi até o leito, puxou a manta de pele e atirou-a na direção de onde viera.

— Imagino que esteja acostumado a dormir no chão quando em campanha.

Ele apanhou a coberta em pleno ar, por reflexo. Em outras circunstâncias, teria ficado zangado, mas desculpou Isabella. Em sua pretensão de dominá-lo, ela se esquecia de que ele era o mais forte e que poderia lhe impor sua vontade quando bem entendesse. Mas medo era uma das emoções que Edward odiaria despertar em sua esposa e deveria ser justamente essa condição que a estava fazendo tremer ao pé da cama.

— Se é assim que você deseja, assim farei — Edward concordou, tomada a decisão de protegê-la, de fortalecer seu espírito de confiança. — Embora eu esteja acostumado ao chão dos campos de batalha, atrevo-me a pedir que me empreste ao menos sua cadeira.

A estratégia não funcionou. Isabella esperava que seu desafio rude fosse enfurecê-lo e atirá-lo contra ela, mas Edward continuava se portando como se nada tivesse o poder de abalar sua vontade.

Ao silêncio que se seguiu, Isabella precisou engolir em seco.

— Você não vai ficar olhando enquanto eu me preparo para dormir, não é?

— Posso fechar os olhos, se você quiser.

— Como vou saber se você cumprirá sua promessa?

— Terá de aprender a confiar em mim, pequena. Eu sou um homem de palavra. Quando digo sim, é sim. Quando digo não, é não. — Ele bocejou de propósito. — Além disso, estou cansado demais para manter meus olhos abertos por mais um minuto. Boa noite.

Isabella o ouviu soprar uma vela e conteve a respiração. Seu coração batia tão forte que o som parecia ecoar pelas paredes.

— Edward? Você não está olhando, está? — ela acabou por chamá-lo após alguns instantes de completo silêncio.

Ele não respondeu. Desajeitada, por não estar habituada a trocar de roupa sem a ajuda de Renée, puxou as pontas da fita para desfazer o laço que prendia o corpete. Era sua noite de núpcias e o orgulho a impedira de revelar a verdade. Do outro lado, Edward apertava os lábios no esforço de conter o protesto que teimava em se manifestar. Ele já havia passado por momentos difíceis, mas nenhum que se comparasse a esse. A tentação de abrir os olhos e ver Isabella nua beirava o insuportável. Ela nunca teria conhecimento caso ele cedesse a essa tentação. E ele teria se aproveitado dessa vantagem se não estivesse tão compenetrado em se redimir de seu passado, e de se tornar um novo homem, capaz de amar e de respeitar sua esposa.

Então se entregou ao deleite de ouvi-la. Ouviu seus murmúrios de esforço e de alívio quando finalmente conseguiu afastar o vestido dos ombros e fazer com que resvalasse para o chão. Nas circunstâncias, até mesmo o sussurrar dos tecidos apelava para seu erotismo.

Um fio de suor umedeceu-lhe a fronte, mas ele se manteve firme em sua decisão. Só tornou a abrir os olhos depois que a ouviu puxar as cobertas e se deitar. — Você olhou? — Isabella perguntou baixinho. Ele não pode evitar um sorriso e uma necessidade premente de tomar fôlego diante da vista magnífica dos cabelos negros espalhados sobre o travesseiro branco. E de satisfação à certeza de que Isabella confiara em sua palavra, apesar de mal se conhecerem.

— Não, pequena. Eu não olhei.

Um bocejo antecedeu o movimento que Isabella fez ao se virar de lado para finalmente se entregar ao torpor que a invadira. Suas últimas palavras tornaram impossível para Edward conciliar no sono antes do amanhecer.

— Eu acho que não teria me importado se você resolvesse espiar só um pouquinho.

Edward acordou com um sobressalto. Sua mente o levara de volta para os campos de batalha onde lhe fora atribuída a missão de contar os mortos.

Ele estava ferido. Havia sangue por toda parte. Por mais que se esforçasse por realizar sua tarefa, o número de corpos nunca chegava ao fim. Era um pesadelo que se repetia. A única forma de afastá-lo era acordar e lavar o rosto com água fria.

Com um movimento brusco, Edward tentou enxergar alguém vivo entre as pilhas de mortos. Descobriu que estava completamente sozinho. A angústia explodiu em forma de um gemido abafado que o fez acordar.

Aliviado por se livrar do pesadelo, Edward olhou ao redor. O fogo havia se extinguido. Agora só restavam cinzas na lareira e o frio começava a penetrar em seus ossos. Moveu-se na cadeira na tentativa de encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Para um homem de seu tamanho, dormir sentado era também uma tortura.

Um ruído abafado o colocou em alerta. Virou-se na direção da cama e viu Isabella se debater. Seu grito foi tão assustador que o fez levantar de um salto. Em dois segundos estava ao lado dela.

Sentiu-a fria ao tomá-la nos braços. Chamou-a e ela não respondeu. O terror o contagiou. Isabella continuava se debatendo como se lutasse contra fantasmas. O coração dele se apertou de compaixão.

— Isabella, pelo amor de Deus, acorde!

Os olhos abriram, mas Edward sabia que ela continuava no escuro. Seus próprios olhos encheram de lágrimas de tristeza e de dor. Em seguida, Isabella escondeu o rosto com as mãos e seu corpo foi sacudido por soluços.

Edward descobriu que não importava se ela continuasse dormindo ou acordasse. Porque seus medos a perseguiam sem trégua. Para Isabella não havia diferença entre o dia e a noite. Entre a luz e as sombras. Ele atraiu-a contra o peito e se pôs a embalá-la, subindo e descendo a mão por suas costas para confortá-la.

Isabella se entregou ao calor daquele abraço. Era a primeira vez que não precisava buscar alívio em seu travesseiro. Agora contava com os ombros e o peito de seu marido para repousar sua cabeça atormentada. Com a voz sussurrada lhe dizendo que estava tudo bem, que ele estava ali para protegê-la.

Devagar, ela foi se acalmando. Mas ele não a soltou. Talvez Isabella não precisasse mais de seu amparo, mas Edward se descobriu precisando daquele aconchego como do ar que respirava.

O sorriso tímido que surgiu naquele rosto pálido e brilhante de lágrimas foi a coisa mais linda que ele já vira na vida. Com o polegar, as secou. — Quer me contar a respeito?

Isabella mordeu o lábio e negou sem falar.

— Às vezes, a carga se torna mais leve quando a partilhamos com alguém — procurou persuadi-la. Novas lágrimas surgiram naqueles olhos sem vida.

— A carga é pesada demais. Mesmo que eu tente dividi-la, ela sempre continuará a me esmagar.

Ocorreu a Edward que não deveria pressionar sua esposa sob o risco de perturbá-la ainda mais. Isabella precisava de tempo em todos os sentidos. Talvez algum dia ela conseguisse falar de seus medos. Então ele beijaria as feridas de sua alma, como ela beijara as cicatrizes de seu corpo.

Edward deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelos braços de Isabella até lhe pegar as mãos. Nesse instante, hesitou.

— Você gostaria que eu continuasse aqui a seu lado na cama? — Ele procurou imprimir indiferença à pergunta, mas sua respiração estava suspensa de expectativa.

Até ouvir o oferecimento, Isabella não se atrevera a materializar seu desejo de ter Edward a seu lado. Um homem em sua cama. A ideia a fez estremecer. Mas como recusar a proteção ao seu alcance quando o demônio do medo a assaltava sem aviso?

— Sim. Por favor, fique.

Antes que Isabella pudesse se arrepender, Edward a recostou sobre o travesseiro. Suspirou, tomado por uma paz indescritível ao vê-la fechar os olhos e se aconchegar a seu peito. Não importava que tivesse sido o terror o responsável por ela tê-lo aceitado em sua cama. O fato de ter confiado nele em sua primeira noite de casados era mais do que ele jamais teria ousado sonhar. Mas, por mais que se esforçasse por se confortar com esse pensamento, não foi capaz de se conformar com a realidade.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo III

\- Para onde, exatamente, ele foi? — Isabella indagou, surpresa e desapontada. Renée gesticulou impaciente, sem se lembrar de que sua ama não poderia notar a ênfase que pretendia imprimir a seu esforço de lhe devolver a serenidade.

— Eu já lhe disse. Sir Edward foi até a torre de pedra e levou alguns homens consigo. Você não deveria ficar tão aborrecida. Ele está se esforçando por melhorar a qualidade de vida neste fim de mundo.

— Oh, sim — Isabella caçoou. — Tudo o que ele tem feito, desde que chegou, é lindo e maravilhoso! Só falta você colocá-lo em um altar como santo! — Ao dizer isso, Isabella hesitou. O que lhe dera para se referir dessa maneira ao marido? Edward merecia crédito e reconhecimento por seu empenho em proporcionar uma vida melhor aos camponeses. Não havia nada que justificasse sua indignação.

Mas ela se recusava a ir embora.

Com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, Isabella se encaminhou para a janela. A temperatura estava mais elevada do que se esperava para a época. Talvez o inverno estivesse finalmente se despedindo. Ou, então, tinham sido as ordens de Edward para que o fogo permanecesse aceso em todas as dependências da casa a causa do intenso rubor nas faces de Isabella.

Incomodada com a irritação que a invadira sem um motivo justo, tentou entender o que estava se passando com ela, e chegou à conclusão de que estava com ciúme. Havia feito o melhor ao seu alcance. Se a propriedade se encontrava em mau estado de conservação, não fora por sua escolha. James transformara Shadowsend Keep em uma espécie de presídio feminino, com dois homens apenas para cuidar dos trabalhos mais pesados.

Carlisle acumulava as funções de cavalariço, pastor e jardineiro. Dados seus sessenta e quatro anos, ele desempenhava magnificamente seu papel. Tony, em contrapartida, o filho da cozinheira, ajudava aqui e ali, em pequenas tarefas, o que também era surpreendente para um menino de sete anos de idade.

Diante desse fato, como Edward estava conseguindo manter o fogo aceso? Mais ainda, quem ficara encarregado de abastecer a casa de lenha?

A única resposta que lhe ocorria era que Edward havia trazido outros homens consigo ou então contratara mão de obra extra após a cerimônia de casamento.

A vida mudara para todos em Shadowsend Keep. A dela, em especial. As surpresas se repetiam. À novidade da cerimônia e da noite de núpcias somara-se o amanhecer de seu primeiro dia de casada.

Ela havia acordado cedo e procurado seu marido no leito, mas encontrara apenas o vazio. O impacto que sentiu foi o de uma punhalada. Não estava preparada para dividir seu quarto, nem sua cama com ninguém, mas permitira que Edward se deitasse a seu lado. E como ele retribuíra sua consideração?

Enfim, a culpa era dela. Baixara sua guarda e agora precisava assimilar aquela sensação de abandono, de traição. A traição de seu corpo, mais do que a de Edward.

Em vez de virar para o outro lado e esquecê-lo, abraçou o travesseiro onde ele repousara a cabeça. Ao menos esse conforto ninguém poderia lhe tirar.

Em presença de outras pessoas, Isabella continuou se portando como de costume. Não queria ser alvo de piedade. Por mais vontade que sentisse de chorar, mantinha-se firme. Deplorava a ideia de ser apontada como uma noiva indesejada. O que não deixava de ser. Apesar dos longos anos de isolamento a que seu irmão a condenara, a solidão do presente era ainda pior.

Quando ele finalmente voltou da torre e a procurou em seus aposentos, Isabella comparou o encontro ao sopro da brisa de inverno. Edward se manteve distante como se fosse um forasteiro. Não disse nem sequer uma palavra sobre o casamento. Apenas informou que os cavalos haviam chegado e que mais alguns de seus homens passariam a viver na propriedade. Comunicou ainda, sem que se lembrasse de lhe estender o convite, que mandara servir o almoço no salão principal.

As refeições obedeceram a esse padrão nos dias que seguiram. Isabella, invariavelmente isolada em seu quarto, podia ouvir o eco das vozes e risadas. Por mais que tentasse ignorá-las, a indignação se infiltrava em seu sangue a ponto de fazê-la perder o apetite. A tristeza a consumia. Porque depois de vislumbrar uma chance de um futuro mais feliz, o peso da solidão se tornara insustentável. Noite após noite, ela adormecia só depois de ser vencida pelo cansaço. Noite após noite, as lágrimas foram suas únicas companheiras.

Os pesadelos, contudo, não voltaram a atormentá-la. Sonhos maravilhosos traziam prazer a suas noites. Vivia para esperar por esses momentos. Os dias a amarguravam.

Durante o sono, o esposo a visitava. Os beijos e as carícias pareciam reais. Uma parte dela queria convencê-la de que Edward vinha realmente a seu quarto todas as noites.

Mais de uma vez tentou acordar e conferir se sua intuição era verdadeira, mas sua mente se recusava a deixar a névoa que a envolvia enquanto seu corpo queimava de desejo. Algumas vezes, tinha a impressão de que sentia o cheiro de Edward em sua pele e nas cobertas. Depois, dizia a si mesma que era sua imaginação.

A esperança que a acalentara nos primeiros dias logo se provou um tormento tão terrível quanto o que James provocava. O ressentimento começou a se avolumar em seu coração. Quanto maior era o afastamento de Edward, mais seus pensamentos se ligavam a ele. De uma maneira perversa, nas raras ocasiões em que Edward a visitava, ela o recebia com uma frieza que impossibilitava qualquer tentativa de reconciliação, mesmo que uma voz em seu interior dissesse que se ela não mudasse de atitude, acabaria perdendo-o irreversivelmente.

A indignação e a revolta eram mais fortes do que ela. Não bastasse ter conhecido o calor dos braços de um homem para depois perdê-lo, ela também perdera o controle sobre sua própria morada. Isso não podia continuar!

— Renée, eu preciso de sapatos resistentes e de um casaco grosso. Sabe se existem peças que me sirvam no armário?

— Eu acredito que sim, mas por que deseja...?

— Vá buscá-los, por favor! — Isabella não permitiu que Renée continuasse, ansiosa que estava para sair ao pátio. — Quero verificar o andamento das obras.

O queixo de Renée virtualmente caiu.

— Você não pode estar falando sério! A torre fica a três horas de distância!

— Não importa — Isabella retrucou, como se recusasse a admitir a dificuldade da empreitada.

— Claro que importa! — Renée retrucou. — Eu não a estou reconhecendo! Você vive encerrada em seus aposentos. Uma visita ao salão principal em anos não a habilita a se aventurar por terrenos acidentados e cobertos de neve.

— Estou disposta a enfrentá-los.

— Seria uma loucura, Isabella Colebrook!

— Se eu estou maluca, não me contrarie. E não me chame mais de Isabella Colebrook. Tente se lembrar de que passei a me chamar Isabella Beaumont com o casamento.

Renée corou sem que Isabella pudesse ver. A camareira sabia que devia respeito a sua ama, mas a amizade que existia entre elas era sincera o bastante para ela desobedecer as suas ordens em nome do bom senso.

— Não mude de assunto. Estávamos falando sobre a dificuldade de andar com os pés afundando na neve!

— Não está insinuando que eu engordei, está? — Isabella caçoou, bem-humorada para sua própria surpresa e perplexidade de Renée.

— Não. Seu corpo está perfeito, como sempre. Não sei como pode. Qualquer quilo adicional invariavelmente vai parar nos lugares certos.

— Acha mesmo? — Isabella perguntou com uma nota de satisfação na voz enquanto contornava os quadris com as palmas das mãos.

A contrariedade de Renée passou diante da alegria que proporcionara a Isabella com sua pequena observação. Muitas vezes ela se esquecia do quanto a vida castigara aquela adorável jovem.

— Lógico que estou. Agora basta de perguntas! Ou eu não terei como apanhar as coisas que me pediu.

Enquanto aguardava, Isabella torceu as mãos de excitação. Não importava que seu destino fosse a torre sombria que James construíra como réplica da outra que fora palco de sua desgraça. Ela estava voltando para o mundo dos vivos com aquela pequena expedição. Mal podia acreditar que fosse verdade.

— Arranjei sapatos e um casaco que parecem lhe servir — disse Renée alguns minutos depois. — Trouxe também um par de luvas, um chapéu e o menino Tony comigo.

— Tony? Por quê? — Isabella franziu o rosto enquanto se sentava para calçar os sapatos.

— Porque a cabeça de ao menos uma de nós precisa estar funcionando! — Renée redarguiu. — Você não tem condições de andar por aí sozinha e eu não poderia lhe dar a graça de minha companhia, mesmo que quisesse. Minhas pernas já não aguentam longas caminhadas, ainda mais com a neve chegando aos joelhos. E Tony foi o único que encontrei com tempo disponível para dar um passeio.

Isabella se levantou e se pôs a andar de um lado para outro para se certificar de que os sapatos lhe serviam. Estavam um pouco apertados, mas teriam de bastar.

— Sorria, Renée! — Isabella bateu palmas. — Se ficar boazinha, talvez eu lhe traga uma bola de neve.

Renée suspirou. Esperava não se arrepender de estar ajudando Isabella a cometer o que ela julgava uma imprudência. Abaixou-se e pegou o casaco que deixara cair e colocou-o nos ombros de sua ama que o segurou como se fosse um manto real.

— Como lhe pareço? — Isabella inclinou o corpo em uma mesura.

— Uma ladra de roupas!

Isabella virou para trás ao ouvir a observação. Renée ralhou e a fez sorrir com isso. Ela estava se zangando com o menino Tony, não apenas por sua indelicadeza, mas também por ele ter tirado uma maçã do cesto.

— Não se atreva a tornar a mexer aí. Eu preparei essa pequena refeição para lady Isabella levar a sir Edward.

Essa recomendação bastou para impressionar o menino que, entusiasmado com a perspectiva de uma aventura, terminou de comer rapidamente a fruta e limpou as mãos na roupa ao chamado de lady Isabella para que eles partissem. Renée, ao contrário, torcia as mãos de apreensão. Tanto que rezara por aquele momento, e agora temia ver Isabella se afastar de casa.

Seguindo as orientações de Renée, Tony segurou a mão de Isabella para guiá-la. Dois tropeções depois, ela resolveu mudar de tática antes que acabasse rolando pelas escadas, levando o menino consigo. Ele era pequeno demais para alguém de sua estatura. Em vez de lhe dar a mão, ela procurou se apoiar no ombro dele. Renée acompanhou os movimentos com a respiração suspensa. Suspirou, aliviada, ao vê-los chegarem ao pé da escada, inteiros. E assim que os viu atravessarem o pátio, apanhou o lenço que sempre trazia no bolso do avental e assoou o nariz. Porque acabara de testemunhar um milagre. E assoou novamente o nariz, certa de que precisaria de muitos outros lenços. Até que Isabella e Tony retornassem, ela não teria sossego.

Isabella caminhava distraída. Shadowsend Keep parecia deserta após a intensa atividade das últimas semanas.

Ela não precisou perguntar a Tony onde eles estavam para saber que atravessavam o pátio uma rajada de vento lhe serviu de resposta. Assim como o silêncio do menino lhe dizia que ele estava compenetrado em cumprir sua missão a contento.

— Podemos andar mais depressa? — Isabella sugeriu. Poderia sair cantando e dançando tal seu entusiasmo à perspectiva de encontrar Edward.

— Se milady não se importar de cairmos de cara no chão! — Tony respondeu com a espontaneidade própria de uma criança.

— Só um pouco mais depressa, então?

— Poderíamos até correr — Tony explicou —, mas sir Edward me picaria em mil pedaços se por minha causa milady quebrasse uma perna!

Isabella chamou o menino de covarde, mas ele percebeu que ela estava brincando pelo modo como lhe sorriu.

Tony teria respondido de maneira que lady Isabella soubesse quanto ele se sentia honrado com a tarefa que lhe fora confiada, se algo não o fizesse estancar.

— Por que parou de repente? Por pouco eu não caí realmente de cara no chão! — Isabella se queixou. — Da próxima vez, lembre-se de me avisar antes de resolver mudar o passo.

— Perdão, milady.

— A culpa foi minha.

Isabella estremeceu. Alguém estava se aproximando. Pela voz, era um desconhecido. Tony obviamente se assustara ao dar por sua presença.

— O senhor está obstruindo nosso caminho. Queira se afastar para que possamos prosseguir.

— Sinto muito, milady, mas tenho ordens a cumprir. Sir Edward me encarregou de zelar pela segurança de todos na casa. A menos que me diga para onde está se dirigindo, serei forçado a impedir sua passagem.

Isabella franziu o cenho.

— Venha comigo, Tony. Quem esse sujeito pensa que é para tentar tolher meus movimentos?

Tony hesitou. Desde que sir Edward tomara posse de Shadowsend Keep, duas semanas antes, ele aprendera a respeitá-lo e a seus cavaleiros. Por camaradagem, um daqueles homens batera em suas costas e ele saíra quase voando pelos ares. Aquele era sir Garrett, uma espécie de líder dos outros. Não se atreveria a desafiá-lo, se estivesse no lugar de lady Isabella.

Além de respeito, aqueles guerreiros despertavam sua veneração. Até que eles chegassem, o velho Carlisle era o único homem que lhe servia de modelo. Sempre que surgia uma chance, cobria-os de perguntas. Eram pessoas amigáveis apesar do aspecto intimidador. Um deles o deixara segurar sua espada. Preferiria morrer a decepcionar seus heróis. E também era esperto o bastante para entender que seria inútil ignorar a autoridade de que sir Garrett se revestia, embora tivesse sido o último a chegar, quando sir Edward já se encontrava fora.

— Desculpe, milady, mas eu acho...

— Eu não pedi para você achar nada, Tony, mas para vir comigo. Se não quiser me acompanhar, então eu seguirei sozinha.

Isabella largou o ombro de Tony e, antes de ponderar sobre a insensatez de seu ato, dirigiu-se para o local onde supunha que o brutamontes estivesse. Sua intenção era passar por ele. Em vez disso, trombou contra seu peito.

— Se o senhor tivesse feito a gentileza de se esquivar, isto não teria acontecido. Trate de se afastar imediatamente ou... — Isabella deixou escapar um grito ao sentir seus pés perderem o chão e seu corpo ser colocado sobre um ombro que parecia um tronco de árvore. Tony não gritou, mas ela ouviu sua exclamação de assombro.

Sem dizer nada, o cavaleiro a carregou de volta para o salão principal onde a largou como um saco de batatas.

— Agora pode me dizer seu nome? — ele cruzou os braços, mal contendo um sorriso diante da expressão enfurecida da linda jovem.

— Ainda não lhe ocorreu que eu sou lady Isabella Beaumont, a senhora deste lugar, e que o farei pagar caro por sua impertinência?

Garrett mal conteve um sorriso. Então aquela era a esposa de Edward. O amigo acabara encontrando a sorte grande. Lady Isabella era linda.

— Peço que me perdoe pela ofensa, milady, mas é meu dever zelar pela segurança de todos que habitam este lugar.

— Faz parte de sua função intimidar mulheres e crianças indefesas? Foi essa a missão que lhe deram?

— Não, milady. Ordens me foram transmitidas para proteger Shadowsend Keep e seus ocupantes até o retorno de sir Edward.

— Sua missão o autorizou a usar de força física para dominar seus protegidos?

— Não, milady. Isso não fazia parte de minhas atribuições. Tocar em mulheres bonitas é um dos prazeres que a vida às vezes nos oferece.

Isabella estreitou os olhos.

— Está flertando comigo?

Garrett refletiu por um instante antes de responder.

— Acredito que sim, milady.

Sem se deixar afetar pela empáfia daquele homem, Isabella apoiou as mãos nos quadris.

— O que acha que sir Edward fará quando souber de seu atrevimento para comigo?

— Eu estava esperando, milady, que o fato não chegasse aos ouvidos dele.

O riso de Isabella foi tão espontâneo quanto inesperado. A resposta franca afastou, imediatamente, qualquer sugestão de malícia. Para Garrett, a reação de lady Isabella podia ser comparada ao arco-íris que surge após a tempestade.

—Aprovo sua demonstração de honestidade desonesta — Isabella declarou, ainda conservando vestígios de humor. — Gostaria de saber o nome de tão galante cavaleiro, encarregado de zelar por minha sobrevivência e dos que me servem.

— Sir Garrett de Hugues, o segundo homem sob o comando de seu marido, depois do velho Charlie. — Nesse momento, Garrett se lembrou de inclinar o corpo em uma mesura. Ele ainda não voltara a si com o impacto da descoberta. Não conseguia entender como uma mulher tão bonita podia ser conhecida pelo apelido de dama disforme. Achava ainda mais incrível que Edward a tivesse deixado sozinha em plena lua de mel.

Mais que a beleza, no entanto, foi a personalidade marcante de lady Isabella que o impressionou. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele se surpreendeu invejando um amigo. Como Edward podia se manter afastado durante todo aquele tempo estava além de sua compreensão. Se algum dia encontrasse uma noiva formosa como lady Isabella, ele lhe dedicaria todos os seus dias. Em pensar que sempre considerara Edward um homem inteligente! Não mais.

— Sir Garrett. — Isabella moveu a cabeça em uma saudação. — É um prazer conhecê-lo.

— O prazer é todo meu. — Ele sorriu. — Pode me dizer agora para onde pretendia ir?

— Tony estava me levando à torre.

— Uma criança fazendo o trabalho de um homem?

— Na verdade, uma criança fazendo o trabalho de uma velha senhora — Isabella explicou. — Renée representa meus olhos, mas ela declinou de meu convite por causa do desconforto que o frio e a distância encerram.

— Ela representa seus olhos? — Garrett estranhou a declaração.

— Sim. Porque meus olhos não enxergam.

O impacto da notícia o emudeceu por um momento. Em seguida, ele entendeu a origem dos rumores a respeito da noiva do amigo e líder.

— Permita-me oferecer os meus para guiá-la. São azuis e excepcionalmente capacitados. Considere os meus olhos e a mim à sua inteira disposição.

A aceitação irrestrita de sir Garrett comoveu Isabella. Não se importou, portanto, que ele tornasse a segurar sua mão e a levasse aos lábios.

— Sim, obrigada.

De repente, o protesto de Tony soou como um chamado à razão.

— Mas fui eu que recebi a incumbência de levar milady ao acampamento na torre.

Isabella se surpreendeu com seu lapso de memória. Normalmente, ela conseguia se ater a seu planejamento mental de orientação. Mas entretida com a conversa, chegara a esquecer que Tony continuava a seu lado. Não estava acostumada à companhia de homens e sir Garrett a fizera sentir especial.

— Tony, na vida é preciso aprender a ganhar e perder — disse Garrett. — Principalmente quando seu rival é alguém de mais do dobro de seu tamanho.

— Mas Renée me deu ordens para acompanhar milady.

— Por que não vamos juntos? — Isabella propôs. — Tony poderá seguir à frente, abrindo o caminho. E eu tenho certeza de que há comida o bastante para todos nós.

Embora a contragosto, Tony não resistiu à menção da comida e da atribuição de um papel de relevância.

— Eu vou abrir o caminho como um soldado no exército?

— Sim — Garrett concordou com a autoridade que lhe era conferida.

— E você já pode aliviar o peso do cesto, provando uma ou duas das iguarias que Renée nos preparou — ofereceu Isabella.

Os três prosseguiram como se fossem amigos de longa data. Isabella pensou que ninguém nunca a fizera rir como sir Garrett. Ele não lhe despertava emoções e sensações estranhas pelo corpo como Edward, mas seu jeito simples e afável era um bálsamo para seu orgulho ferido.

Edward caminhava com extrema cautela sobre as pedras, seguido de perto por seu fiel escudeiro.

— O que pretende fazer para marcar sua posse? Fincar uma bandeira no alto da torre?

Edward escutava as provocações de Charlie, mas reconhecia o orgulho contido naquelas palavras. Charlie mais parecia seu pai do que um velho companheiro. Velho também em idade. No início, quando Edward o convidara para participar da excursão, Charlie resmungara durante uma hora, no mínimo, sobre as agruras do clima e sobre a impossibilidade de ele colocar seus ossos gastos sobre um cavalo que o faria sacolejar durante horas intermináveis.

Como sempre fazia quando seu velho amigo se dispunha a reclamar, Edward encolhera os ombros. Sabia, contudo, que mais cedo ou mais tarde Charlie partiria para uma revanche. Daquela vez por um duplo motivo: ser arrancado de uma cama quente e por ter sido ignorado.

Edward ergueu os olhos para o alto e suspirou. Teria de dar a mão à palmatória. Dessa vez Charlie conseguira facilmente sua vingança. Ele estava certo quando apontara para aquele local como um amontoado de pedras inúteis. De qualquer ângulo que se olhasse, a vista alcançava o horizonte sem encontrar nenhum obstáculo. Era um total absurdo que alguém tivesse mandado construir uma torre no meio do nada e sem acesso para seu interior.

— Tanto empenho, tanta luta, e tudo para quê? — Charlie caçoou.

— Até quando você pretende continuar me provocando? — Edward resolveu protestar por fim contra o tratamento. — Tem rido a minha custa desde antes de chegarmos a Shadowsend Keep. Eu não vejo onde está a graça.

As feições de Charlie contraíram.

— Para ser franco, nem eu. Apenas não consigo encontrar nenhuma desculpa para você ter desprezado um leito confortável e aquecido, não só por peles, mas por sua linda esposa, de modo a se embrenhar entre as pedras de uma torre que já sabíamos não ter serventia desde antes de sua chegada a Shadowsend Keep. Você pode me chamar de senil, mas eu o chamo de louco. Porque só uma completa insensatez poderia explicar seu procedimento. Ou uma tragédia.

— Minhas razões não são tão absurdas quanto parecem — Edward se defendeu. — E você não precisaria ter vindo, se não quisesse.

— Não se apoquente, meu rapaz! — A ironia vibrou novamente na resposta. — Eu não teria perdido esta excursão por nada no mundo. Você sabe que eu adoro a sensação de torpor em meus pés e em minhas mãos quando se congelam, e a impressão de que minhas costas partirão em duas sobre o lombo de um cavalo. Sofrer faz bem para a alma, se não para o corpo.

A eloquência de Charlie acabou arrancando um sorriso de Edward.

— Bem, o quanto antes encontrarmos a entrada para a torre, o quanto antes poderemos voltar para o acampamento, onde nossos homens já devem ter acendido uma fogueira.

— Esse é uma outra situação que eu não consigo entender — Charlie confessou. — Por que você insiste em continuarmos acampados se agora temos condições de dormir com um teto sobre nossas cabeças? As pessoas acampam quando estão longe de casa. Shadowsend Keep, além de ficar perto daqui, é sua casa agora.

Incapaz de dar uma resposta plausível a uma observação perfeitamente coerente, Edward sentiu um forte calor lhe subir pelo pescoço.

— Eu mandei que eles acendessem uma fogueira para podermos cozinhar. Ficaremos com fome se tivermos de esperar até a noite para fazermos uma refeição.

— Você pretende ficar aqui mais um dia inteiro? — Charlie protestou. — De quanto tempo mais você precisa para se convencer de que não vale a pena?

— Pensei que poderíamos verificar as chances de restauração da torre e aproveitar para caçarmos e contribuirmos para aumentar o estoque de alimentos.

— Nunca ouvi uma desculpa tão esfarrapada. O mínimo que eu poderia esperar de você, depois do sacrifício que me obrigou a fazer, era que me dissesse a verdade.

— Eu disse a verdade — Edward retrucou, sem coragem para sustentar o olhar de reprovação, e zangado consigo mesmo por não saber onde colocar as mãos, como se fosse um menino apanhado em flagrante durante uma traquinagem.

O resmungo de Charlie foi satisfatório em exibir seu patente ceticismo.

— Você tem se debatido durante as últimas duas semanas como uma abelha presa dentro de uma garrafa. Anda de um lado para outro desde que o sol nasce até ele se pôr. Talvez também durante a noite. Não tenho certeza porque pessoas, na minha idade, precisam dormir por mais que queiram permanecer acordadas e vigilantes. — Charlie fez uma pausa e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Edward. — É óbvio que você está fugindo de alguma coisa. Hoje isso ficou mais claro do que nunca. Por que não se abre comigo de uma vez e me conta o que está acontecendo?

A gentileza inesperada em comparação com a ironia rude com que Charlie costumava tratá-lo, derrubou suas últimas defesas. Ele se afastou alguns passos e ficou olhando para uma pedra de tamanho maior do que as outras.

— A verdade, meu caro, é que eu não sei explicar o que está acontecendo. Porque eu mesmo não entendo. Tenho a impressão de que estou amarrado. Antes era tudo tão simples. Eu ansiava por terras e por um título e derramei sangue pela conquista de meus sonhos. Empenhei-me por ser o melhor e acabei me tornando um guerreiro famoso.

— Eu sempre soube que você não era um guerreiro de coração. Aquele que mata sem escrúpulos, não se sente culpado do que faz ou foi obrigado a fazer. A alma gentil nunca deixou de existir sob a armadura de que se revestiu seu corpo.

— Tome cuidado com o que diz, velho homem. Guerreiros se sentem honrados pela coragem que lhes atribuem. A gentileza soaria como uma ofensa. Eu não desejaria que tivesse de vê-lo pagar por essa afronta. Charlie fez um movimento de descaso.

— Se eles quiserem me partir ao meio por afirmar algo que os contraria, então eu espero saber lidar com a situação e não deixar que minha língua traia meus pensamentos.

Edward deu mais alguns passos e se sentou sobre uma pedra.

— Gentil ou não, eu fiz o que tinha de ser feito. Aconchegando-se mais às peles, para afastar o frio,

Charlie também fez de uma pedra um banco.

— O que mudou?

— Toda a minha vida — Edward respondeu, os olhos erguidos para o céu nublado. — Eu agora tenho tudo que sempre quis e descobri que não é o suficiente.

— O que está faltando? — Charlie perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

— Eu lhe direi quando descobrir.

— Rapaz, eu não gostaria de estar em seu lugar. Parece que você conseguiu tornar algo simples em um monstro complexo.

Edward se levantou e se pôs a andar de um lado para outro.

— O monstro complexo já existia. Eu apenas o herdei. Quando penso que consegui eliminá-lo, como se elimina as ervas daninhas, outras surgem em seu lugar.

— O que pretende fazer a respeito?

— Continuar fugindo até que chegue o momento de me virar e enfrentá-lo.

Os dois homens voltaram a andar sobre as pedras.

— Não acho que esse seja um plano salutar.

— Nem eu — Edward concordou e baixou a cabeça.

— Talvez devêssemos fazer uma parada para descansar — Garrett sugeriu a um novo tropeço de Isabella.

— Se tornar a repetir isso, eu lhe darei um pontapé — ela respondeu, ofegante. Sabia que estava se comportando como uma criança mimada, mas não queria admitir que Renée estava certa. Ao menos até tropeçar outra vez e Garrett não se manifestar. — Sinto muito pelo modo como o tratei. Acho que Renée estava certa sobre a imprudência de minha decisão. Ela disse que o tempo de reclusão me deixou lenta e preguiçosa.

— Mas uma preguiçosa adorável.

— Elogios não me farão sentir melhor. Se eu não tivesse me deixado afetar por seu flerte, não estaria agora nesta situação.

— Mas eu não estava flertando com você. Fui sincero no que disse. — Garrett sorriu e balançou a cabeça diante da seriedade que se apoderara do semblante perfeito. — Solte-se. Considere esta excursão como uma aventura. Você ficou rígida, de repente. Eu não me divertia assim há um longo tempo.

— Por quê? Como era sua vida antes? — Isabella quis saber.

— Boa. — Garrett fez um movimento amplo com as mãos. — Não tanto quanto esta.

— Algo me diz que eu confiei minha segurança a um lunático.

— A um lunático e a um enjoado. — Garrett apontou para Tony que se escondera atrás de uma árvore. — O menino comeu como se fosse um adulto do dobro do meu tamanho. Era de esperar que passasse mal.

— Eu não deveria ter lhe entregado o cesto de comida.

— Ele ficará bem. — Garrett olhou para Isabella que estava pálida como a neve. — E com você que estou preocupado. Tem certeza de que não quer descansar alguns minutos?

Isabella mordeu o lábio para conter uma resposta malcriada. Estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Nenhuma tentativa de humor lhe era bem-vinda.

— Quanto tempo você acha que falta para chegarmos? Garrett lançou um olhar crítico para as sombras que se avizinhavam. Logo ficaria escuro e a torre ainda estava distante.

— Não muito — mentiu.

Cansada demais para responder, Isabella continuou se concentrando no esforço de mudar apenas os passos. Seu cuidado, porém, não adiantou. Da vez seguinte que tropeçou, Garrett não foi tão rápido e ela caiu de joelhos.

Ele a acudiu, porém, no mesmo instante. Estava zangado consigo mesmo por não tê-la obrigado a parar, quando sabia que o resultado seria aquele.

Sem perda de tempo, fez com que Isabella se sentasse em uma pedra e se ajoelhou aos pés dela, para lhe esfregar as mãos de modo a aquecê-las. No instinto de se proteger, Isabella havia afundado as mãos na neve.

Ele se sentiu ainda pior ao vê-la chorando. Sem um lenço para emprestar, ofereceu a manga de sua túnica. Sentiu o coração apertado ao notar que Isabella olhava por cima de seu ombro, lutando com trevas que somente ela podia ver.

— Eu queria tanto chegar até Edward. Eu queria tanto fazer com que ele parasse de me ignorar. — Um soluço entremeou a confidência. — Eu queria provar que o fato de eu ser cega não importava... Que sou uma mulher normal apesar de minha deficiência. — O choro se tornou convulsivo. — Que engano! Eu não sirvo para nada. Deveria ter continuado trancada em meu quarto até o fim de meus dias, conforme a vontade de meu irmão. Eu sabia que não daria certo. No fundo eu sabia que seria impossível. Mas por um instante eu ousei me agarrar a um fio de esperança...

Incapaz de resistir às emoções que Isabella lhe despertava, recusando-se a considerar se aquilo era certo ou errado, Garrett a envolveu no calor de seu abraço.

Tony, ao lado deles, encontrou um local razoavelmente protegido para se deitar e descansar. O frio não lhe importava, nem o fato de que o estranho estava abraçando lady Isabella. Ele estava grato pela interrupção da jornada.

Garrett sabia que estava se iludindo. Não era um tolo. Mas por mais que o bom senso lhe dissesse para se afastar, ele não conseguia renunciar à sensação de ter aquele lindo corpo de mulher junto ao peito. Isabella pertencia a outro. Ela nunca seria dele. Talvez ela ainda não estivesse reconhecendo o sentimento que dedicava a Edward, mas o que acabara de dizer o provava. A verdade lhe doía. Ainda assim, ele não fez menção em afastá-la. Comprazeu-se em acalentá-la pelo tempo que lhe fosse permitido.

— Devo estar horrível — Isabella murmurou depois de se acalmar.

— Sim, você está — ele confirmou, deliberadamente para tentar fazê-la rir.

— Não foi uma observação muito galante, mas sincera, eu suponho.

Sério, como nunca se mostrara antes, Garrett pigarreou.

— Penso que devemos descansar mais um pouco antes de prosseguirmos.

— Mas...

— Eu insisto — ele a interrompeu. — A torre não sairá do lugar. Além disso, nosso companheiro deve ter se entediado tanto com suas demonstrações de fraqueza feminina que acabou adormecendo, e eu me recuso a acordá-lo ou carregá-lo nas costas.

Isabella hesitou, mas teve de admitir que Garrett estava com a razão.

— Está bem. Farei como você disser. Não gostaria que Edward me visse vermelha e inchada.

Garrett se afastou bruscamente. Precisava colocar alguma distância entre ele e a tentação.

— Vou tentar encontrar madeira seca para acender uma fogueira.

— Para quê? — Isabella estranhou. — Não vamos nos demorar! Eu posso aguentar o frio.

— Não é em você que estou pensando, mas em mim — Garrett tornou a mentir. — Não estou acostumado a terras frias como estas. Prometo voltar logo.

Isabella se abraçou sob as peles e procurou uma posição mais confortável. O sono a venceu em poucos segundos. Ao retornar, Garrett sorriu ao vê-la. Enquanto estivessem sozinhos, ele seria seu guardião. Não importava que não fosse durar. Até que Edward a reclamasse, ele decidiu não renunciar ao prazer das emoções que Isabella lhe despertava.

O dia estava chegando ao fim e Edward se cumprimentou pela ideia brilhante que fizera um dia difícil terminar com êxito.

Antes perplexos com as ordens recebidas para empreenderem uma excursão aparentemente inútil, os homens exibiam, vaidosos, seus troféus.

Charlie se recusara a acompanhá-los. Alegara a necessidade de alguém ficar vigiando o fogo para que não apagasse. Edward concordou de bom grado com o oferecimento. Estava precisando ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos. Havia dúvidas demais encerradas em sua alma que precisavam ser sanadas antes que o levassem à loucura. Embora ele pudesse considerar Charlie quase como um pai, nenhum homem conseguia contar tudo a outro, fosse quem fosse.

De que maneira poderia traduzir as novas e estranhas emoções que o assaltavam a ponto de derreter seu coração outrora feito de gelo? Como falar de uma experiência que o fazia sentir que pela primeira vez pertencia a algum lugar e queria ter alguém que também o quisesse? De que forma explicar, inclusive a si próprio, sobre as noites em que tivera sua esposa castamente nos braços, embora a desejasse mais do que tudo no mundo? Teria sido menos penoso dormir sentado na cadeira e suportar as dores físicas no dia seguinte, esperando, noite após noite, que ela o chamasse para sua cama e sua vida? Até quando teria resistido ao desejo de acordá-la com seus beijos?

Tentara inutilmente permanecer em vigília, apenas olhando para ela. Fora impossível tê-la tão perto e não tocá-la. Surpreendera-se afundando o rosto no perfume de seus cabelos. Encostando os lábios em sua pele quente e macia. Afastara-se somente quando a força do desejo ameaçara vencê-lo, embora permanecesse no quarto até que as primeiras luzes começassem a anunciar o nascer de um novo dia e a morte de uma noite de esperanças vãs.

Charlie estava coberto de razão. Seu comportamento não estava normal. Ao se casar, não pretendia que fosse assim, mas acabara perdendo o controle da situação.

Pela manhã, ao acordar ao lado de Isabella, não pensava em outra coisa que não fosse fazê-la sua. Ela ainda dormia. Fascinado pela beleza de sua esposa, ele se perdeu em admiração. Depois ouviu o tropel dos cavalos e desceu para recebê-los e aos homens a quem confiara a tarefa de buscá-los.

Em seu entusiasmo, Edward subiu os degraus de dois em dois, ansioso para contar a ela. Mais ansioso ainda para ficar a seu lado. Em nenhum momento lhe ocorreu que a dura realidade fosse atingi-lo como o golpe de uma espada. A realidade se apresentara na forma de uma dama olhando para um usurpador, embora não pudesse vê-lo. Porque a verdade era que ele entrara na vida de Isabella por imposição, sem que ela consentisse em recebê-lo. Sem conhecê-lo. Sem sentir nada por ele, exceto rancor e desconfiança.

Haveria alguma maneira de mudar esse fato? O que poderia dizer a Isabella sobre seus sentimentos, se ele próprio não sabia identificá-los? Se talvez não fosse digno nem sequer de respirar o mesmo ar que ela? Incapaz de enfrentar essa terrível realidade, Edward resolvera fugir de sua presença. Charlie não poderia ter acertado mais em sua dedução.

Um ruído mal adivinhado atraiu sua atenção. Instintivamente, atirou-se ao chão e perscrutou a floresta ao redor na tentativa de localizar sua origem. Quase em seguida, um gamo espreitou por entre alguns arbustos. Devagar, Edward preparou o arco e a flecha. Pressentindo o perigo, o gamo ficou imóvel, tornando-se um alvo perfeito. Mas algo fez com que Edward baixasse as armas. Com vinte homens espalhados pela área, um animal a menos não faria falta nas mesas. E algo a respeito de sua fragilidade corajosa o fez lembrar Isabella.

Homem e animal continuaram se encarando por mais alguns segundos. De repente, como se o vento trouxesse uma mensagem de alerta, o gamo fugiu extremamente ágil apesar da neve.

Edward se levantou, então, e também farejou o ar que trazia resquícios de fumaça, vindos de longe, mas fortes o bastante para ele ter certeza de que não provinham das chaminés de Shadowsend Keep. Então, certo de que seus homens não acenderiam uma fogueira porque as chamas espantariam a caça, ele resolveu averiguar a presença de prováveis invasores em suas terras.

Após meia hora de caminhada, ele divisou um homem sentado diante de uma fogueira. Estreitou os olhos ao reconhecê-lo. Era Garrett. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Por que não acatara as ordens que lhe deixara antes de partir?

Garrett identificou Edward antes que se aproximasse e, portanto, não demonstrou surpresa ao vê-lo.

Edward abriu a boca, pronto para repreender o companheiro. Fechou-a, estupefato, ao sinal do outro para que fizesse silêncio, e tornou a abri-la, furioso, para gritar sua contrariedade.

— Espero que tenha uma boa explicação para ter ignorado minhas ordens!

— Eu tenho — Garrett afirmou. O cenho de Edward franziu.

— O que está esperando para me contar?

— Eu não o desobedeci, de fato.

— Eu o encarreguei de proteger minha casa e as pessoas que lá estavam! — Edward protestou.

— Sua esposa, em especial.

— Sim. Principalmente minha esposa!

— É o que estou tentando fazer.

— O que Isabella tem a ver com isso? — Os olhos de Edward estreitaram.

— Aquele amontoado de peles no meio das pedras é Isabella. Eu, como um galante guarda-costas, estou mantendo o fogo aceso para não morrermos congelados.

Edward não teria acreditado que Isabella estivesse sob o monte de peles, se ela, incomodada pelo barulho, não tivesse se movido no sono. Ele reconheceria aqueles cabelos entre milhares de outros.

— Como foi que ela veio parar aqui?

Garrett encolheu os ombros.

— Aparentemente, ela quis abreviar o isolamento de ambos. Desceu de sua torre de marfim para ir ao encontro do esposo, encerrado voluntariamente na base de uma outra torre. Ela estava tão determinada a vê-lo que caminhou até ser vencida pela exaustão. Eu poderia, talvez, tê-la convencido a voltar para casa, se estivesse montado em um cavalo, mas não encontrei nenhum nos estábulos.

Edward demorou alguns instantes para tornar a pousar os olhos no amigo. Ao decidir se afastar por alguns dias de Shadowsend Keep, ele levara consigo seus homens e todos os cavalos que mandara trazer de Gales. Uma onda de ciúme o inundou ao saber que o outro desfrutara da companhia de sua esposa, quando ele próprio se abstivera desse prazer.

— É inadmissível que tenha escoltado minha esposa por estas paragens desertas sem que ela estivesse devidamente acompanhada por sua camareira.

— Do jeito que você fala, parece que eu cometi um crime — Garrett se defendeu. — Por que não olha um pouco mais para sua esquerda antes de me acusar? Nós não estamos sozinhos. Apenas nosso acompanhante também pegou no sono. Você o encontrará sob aquele segundo monte de peles.

Com passos firmes e severos, Edward foi conferir a declaração do homem de cuja palavra, pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, ele estava duvidando.

— Tony? — Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Ele foi indicado por Renée para acompanhar Isabella em seu lugar.

— O menino está pálido. O que houve com ele?

— Você não viu nada. Duas horas atrás ele estava verde como uma folha. O que houve com ele chama-se gula. Comeu tanto que agora está sofrendo as esperadas consequências. Não foi falta de aviso.

O olhar de Edward se perdeu nas chamas. Isabella viera a sua procura. Ele mal podia acreditar.

— Está começando a escurecer — disse, surpreendentemente afável para alguém que acabara de se comportar como um irracional. — Leve a criança de volta para casa.

— E você? — Garrett perguntou daquele jeito irônico com que os dois amigos costumavam se tratar. — O que pretende fazer enquanto eu me encarrego dessa tarefa?

— Manter o fogo aceso? — Edward sugeriu, dando de ombros.

Em outros tempos, Garrett teria rido do contra-ataque, mas naquele instante precisou conter um resmungo de protesto. Não tinha nenhum direito sobre Isabella. Por mais injusta que lhe parecesse a ordem recebida, precisava cumpri-la. Edward era seu líder e marido dela.

— Devo enviar homens para escoltá-los, caso demorem a regressar?

— Não será necessário.

Uma máscara parecia cobrir as feições de Garrett antes que ele se abaixasse para pegar o pequeno Tony no colo. O menino estava tão fraco que não acordou. Antes de se afastar, contudo, ele encarou Edward como se quisesse fulminá-lo.

— Faça por merecê-la, ou eu arrancarei seu coração!

Edward não se virou nem respondeu. Certamente porque Garrett não traduzira em palavras seus pensamentos.

Abaixado junto da fogueira, Edward atirou gravetos para avivar o fogo. O lado racional de sua mente o aconselhava a acordar Isabella e levá-la de volta para o conforto do lar. Mas ao olhar para suas faces douradas pelos raios do sol que se despedia, soube que não teria coragem, como não tivera naquelas noites em que permanecera vigiando seu sono e se controlando para não tomá-la nos braços.

Um suspiro lhe escapou. Não fora assim que planejara seu dia. Em especial seu fim. Mas não conseguia pensar em nenhum outro lugar onde quisesse estar.

A consciência de Isabella foi despertada de chofre. Seu coração quase parou. Em vez de acordar com os sons e cheiros a que estava acostumada, ela se encontrava tremendo em um ambiente hostil.

— Garrett? — chamou em pânico. — Garrett, você está aqui?

— Não, ele não está mais aqui.

A voz de Edward soou tão próxima e a alegria ao reconhecê-la foi tão grande que Isabella se esqueceu de fingir indiferença. Seus lábios trêmulos sorriram e ela não tentou disfarçar a verdade.

— Eu estava sonhando com você.

Sem dizer nada, Edward contornou suas faces com as pontas dos dedos. Isabella se atirou espontaneamente nos braços dele. Onde era seu lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo IV

Edward fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela emoção. Parecia fazer um século desde que abraçara Isabella pela última vez. Ao menos por um momento queria se permitir aspirar o perfume de seus cabelos, sentir o calor de seu corpo, ouvir o coração de sua amada batendo contra seu peito. Sem parar para refletir, procurou os lábios da esposa e teve a grata surpresa de ter seu beijo correspondido. No início, os movimentos de Isabella foram tímidos. Como se o ardor de Edward a contaminasse, logo ela passou a reclamar ostensivamente a saciedade de suas necessidades carnais.

Ela estava exultante com a descoberta do poder de seus beijos e de suas carícias. O gemido que explodiu em sua boca, vindo do fundo da garganta de Edward, se derramou ao longo de sua espinha como lava. Uma súbita rigidez venceu os arrepios, quando as mãos de Edward abandonaram as curvas de seus quadris para moldarem as curvas dos seios. Seu coração quase parou e só voltou a bater quando ele afastou as mãos para tornar a acariciá-la, depois, com movimentos leves e suaves, sem demonstrar nenhuma pressa.

A falta de ar a fez jogar a cabeça para trás. Os lábios dele, agora livres, começaram a explorar seu pescoço como se quisessem marcá-lo com seu calor. E nesse instante ela experimentou sensações inéditas, avassaladoras em sua intensidade. Os mamilos pareceram crescer de tão rígidos e sensíveis e seu baixo ventre contraiu.

Com aturdimento, ela percebeu que Edward retirava o broche que prendia o manto sobre seus ombros, e precisou apoiar o rosto no ombro dele, incapaz de resistir ao prazer do calor úmido dos beijos sobre o tecido fino do corpete.

—Você é tão linda. — Isabella sentiu que Edward erguia o rosto para poder fitá-la. Com uma audácia de que não esperava ser capaz, colocou-o de volta ao vale entre os seios. Gemeu baixinho ao sentir que ele sugava um mamilo por cima do corpete.

Edward se sentia devorar pela paixão. Concomitantemente, uma imensa ternura o impedia de se deixar arrastar pela força do desejo. Uma voz insistia em lembrá-lo de seu dever como marido de proteger sua mulher.

Mas antes de se obrigar a escutá-la, Edward se deixou levar mais uma vez pelo convite mudo dos braços que o envolviam pelo pescoço como se temessem que ele pudesse ir embora. Isabella tornou a gemer como se implorasse por mais beijos. Incapaz de resistir, Edward pressionou sua virilidade premente contra a maciez do corpo feminino. Isabella abraçou-o, impaciente. E foi exatamente essa prova de que ela também estava perdendo o controle que o fez voltar a si.

— Este não é um lugar apropriado para o que estamos fazendo.

O suspiro que escapou dos lábios trêmulos soou como um protesto. Ele ergueu a mão e segurou-a pelo queixo. Tentou sorrir. Isabella se manteve séria. Pousou seus olhos nos dele como se o estivesse vendo.

Foi um gesto pequeno, mas que significou tudo para ele. O tempo e o lugar deixaram de ter importância. O mundo estava agora ao seu alcance. Isabella era seu bem mais precioso. Porém, por mais que seu corpo clamasse pelo dela, sua mente o obrigou a erguer os olhos para o céu em busca de discernimento. Não queria amar Isabella apenas por alguns minutos. Queria preservá-la para que o amor deles durasse para sempre.

—Já é noite — murmurou. — Precisamos nos apressar.

As palavras de Edward trouxeram de volta o cansaço e as dores que Isabella havia esquecido ao embalo da paixão. De repente, em vez de abraçá-lo, ela queria se encolher de vergonha.

— Não creio que tenham sobrado forças para me levarem de volta para casa.

A declaração o preocupou.

— Não é seguro enfrentarmos a noite na neve. Precisamos nos abrigar de alguma forma.

— Garrett disse que faltava pouco para alcançarmos a torre quando paramos para descansar.

— A torre não nos terá serventia — Edward explicou. — Não há como entrar nela. Só há pedras e nenhuma porta

— Existe uma porta.

— Não, não existe — Edward retrucou. — Charlie e eu demos uma volta completa e as únicas aberturas estavam no alto, fazendo pensar em janelas.

— O fato de você não tê-la visto, não significa que não exista. O alçapão foi colocado a vinte passos em sentido leste, ao lado de um marco de pedra. Foi pintado com uma cor escura para se confundir com a paisagem e esconde uma escadaria.

— Bom Deus! — Edward exclamou. — Eu jamais a encontraria. Não que a existência de uma porta possa resolver nosso problema. O local não é seguro. As paredes poderiam desabar sobre nossas cabeças sem nos dar chance de salvação.

— Elas podem causar essa impressão, mas são firmes. Eu tenho certeza de que poderemos nos abrigar lá esta noite.

— Você não diria isso se pudesse ver a quantidade enorme de pedras que estão espalhadas por lá.

— Eu não poderia vê-las mesmo que estivessem empilhadas, Edward.

A sensatez de Isabella fez Edward corar. Ela percebeu que o desconcertara com sua declaração e tentou ser mais delicada.

— Não estou querendo dizer que você está errado. Apenas que não observou o fato por outro ângulo.

— De que você está falando? — Edward resmungou. Isabella se obrigou a encarar a realidade. Apesar das lembranças terríveis que aquela torre encerrava, ela podia significar um teto de proteção no presente.

— Eu me lembro de ter ouvido dizer que o entulho espalhado ao redor da torre não era resultante do desmoronamento de partes da obra, mas do excesso de pedras no local. Ou seja, não foi um caso de elas terem caído, mas de nunca terem subido.

O silêncio momentâneo de Edward foi resultado de sua estupefação.

— Eu nunca teria pensado nisso. Então você realmente acha que podemos passar a noite lá sem corrermos nenhum risco?

Agora foi Isabella quem não soube o que dizer. Edward era um homem forte e determinado. Ela não esperava que ele fosse admitir seu engano com tanta humildade.

James jamais assumira a culpa por algo que tivesse feito.

— Sim, eu acho.

A afabilidade de Edward impressionou-a. Nunca pensara que pudesse haver um entendimento tão perfeito entre um homem e uma mulher em circunstâncias tão inusitadas. Quando ele a chamou para seguirem e lhe deu um beijo na fronte, seu coração tornou a bater acelerado.

Edward preparou uma tocha para iluminar-lhes o caminho antes de apagar a fogueira. Parou atônito, ao notar suas feições contraídas.

— O que houve?

As bolhas nos pés a estavam matando. Sob o risco de se mostrar uma inútil, Isabella calou sua dor.

— Nada.

— Você não me parece bem.

Seria preocupação genuína que ela detectou na voz de Edward? Ergueu a mão e tocou-o. Os músculos das faces estavam tensos e os lábios pressionados em uma linha dura. Ela não podia continuar mentindo.

— Não. Eu não tenho certeza se conseguirei andar até lá.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi um sinal de que ela o deixara ainda mais preocupado. Mas então Edward assobiou alegremente.

— Eu estava me esquecendo de que deixei meu cavalo aqui perto, escondido entre as árvores. O que acha, milady, de uma cavalgada ao luar?

A euforia de Isabella se traduziu por uma gostosa risada.

— Eu adoro cavalos! Eu adoro a sensação de voar em galope!

Edward se inclinou e ergueu-a nos braços. Isabella deu um gritinho de susto e de alegre expectativa.

— Prepare-se, milady. Meu fiel Dagger nos aguarda. Não há tempo a perder.

Isabella fechou os olhos e se aconchegou junto ao peito do marido. Não pôde evitar o pensamento de que muito tempo já havia sido perdido.

Isabella afagou o pescoço do cavalo e riu quando o sentiu empurrá-la gentilmente.

— Fico contente que você tenha aceitado minha amizade — disse Isabella como se o cavalo pudesse entender suas palavras. — E que tenha me perdoado por interromper seu descanso. Seu dono não parece partilhar de seu bom humor.

Os grunhidos e resmungos de frustração de Edward estavam sendo trazidos pela brisa da noite. Era estranho, mas embora ela ainda mal o conhecesse, suas imprecações não lhe causavam medo. Edward era completamente diferente de seu irmão. As regras que tivera de aprender para garantir sua sobrevivência não se aplicavam a ele. Porque ele era incapaz de machucá-la. Apesar de sua força, da autoridade que representava como seu marido e senhor, ele a tratava com infinita consideração.

Subitamente nostálgica, encostou seu rosto ao pescoço do cavalo e procurou sentir o cheiro característico que a levou de volta aos tempos de criança. Já deveria ter aprendido com a amarga vida que a esperança era o ouro dos tolos. Que a vitória nunca era dos fracos. No entanto, cada vez que ficava perto de Edward, ele conseguia derrubar uma parte dos muros que construíra ao redor de si mesma para se proteger. Com ele, ela estava quase acreditando que a escuridão poderia ceder sob a luz.

A esperança de conseguirem um abrigo para a noite, porém, estava quase sendo abandonada.

— Edward, você tem certeza de que não quer que eu o ajude a encontrar o alçapão?

Um novo resmungo foi a resposta. Ela suspirou. Após mais alguns instantes de silêncio, contudo, um forte barulho a fez adivinhar que Edward finalmente tivera êxito em sua empreitada. Uma risada de euforia se seguiu. Um minuto depois, ele estava ao lado dela.

— Você tinha razão! Sob aquele decrépito alçapão há uma escada de pedra. Quem diria? Isso é obra de um gênio!

— Você parece surpreso demais. — Isabella franziu o cenho. — Não acreditou realmente que eu soubesse o que estava dizendo, não é?

— Bem, eu pensei que você, talvez, tivesse confundido esta com outra torre.

De brincadeira, Isabella bateu em Edward com o punho fechado. Ele tornou a rir.

— Agora que a torre provou ter um acesso, você não acha que deveríamos entrar e nos abrigar?

Edward a conduziu pela abertura. Isabella tateou a parede com uma sensação de alívio mesclada a medo. A figura de seu irmão se delineou em sua mente. Apesar de todas as torturas mentais a que ele a submetera naquele recinto, ela estava de volta.

A medida que desciam os degraus subterrâneos antes de chegarem à escada que conduzia ao alto da torre, o frio das pedras fazia aumentar os calafrios que percorriam as costas de Isabella. Ela sentia pelas palmas das mãos a aspereza das paredes que formavam a estreita passagem. Era quase como se as energias malignas que seu irmão ali deixara estivessem impregnadas nas pedras.

— Eu estou aqui, James — Isabella disse em voz alta como se a força de suas palavras pudesse dispersá-las.

Edward se virou para ela, espantado com sua veemência. Isabella ficara subitamente pálida, mas prosseguia com a firmeza sustentada sobre um pilar de coragem. Sem que ele entendesse o motivo da mudança, preparou-se para desembainhar a espada. Era estranho que a excitação de sua esposa tivesse evaporado ao penetrar por aqueles muros. Ele desejaria perguntar o motivo de tanto medo.

— Em que ano esta torre foi construída? — Edward perguntou, na tentativa de ajudá-la a afugentar os maus pensamentos.

— Eu não me lembro. Esta construção é uma réplica de outra que minha família possuía quando eu era criança. — O passado atacou-a como uma arma contundente. As imagens do inferno que ali vivera voltaram com o impacto de uma avalanche. Um estremecimento a fez tirar as mãos das paredes frias e escondê-las sob a roupa.

Arrependido de ter incitado aquela terrível reação, Edward a enlaçou pelo ombro. Precisava se lembrar de que qualquer tipo de pressão a faria correr outra vez para aqueles locais secretos de sua mente, inacessíveis para ele.

— Preciso que você segure isto para mim. — Edward colocou a tocha na mão de Isabella ao chegarem ao topo da escada.

O golpe seco que ele deu contra a madeira a fez perceber que a porta estava fechada.

— Preste atenção para os entalhes feitos na pedra, do lado esquerdo da porta. São círculos dentro de círculos. Empurre o menor que fica no centro, depois o terceiro de dentro para fora, em seguida o quarto e por último o segundo.

Com a curiosidade estampada nos olhos, Edward procedeu conforme as instruções. Como por um passe de mágica, a porta abriu para um mundo secreto.

— Eu nunca vi nada igual! — ele exclamou, boquiaberto.

— James contratou um mouro para decorar o ambiente. Mais do que das outras vezes, a cada referência que Isabella fazia ao irmão, ela se encolhia como se mencionasse o diabo. Edward sentiu uma vontade imensa de aninhá-la e de dizer que ela não precisava ter medo. Que ele estava ali para protegê-la. Mas não houve tempo. Antes que pudesse proteger a si próprio, Isabella esticou a mão para lhe devolver a tocha.

— Pegue-a! Ela não me adianta de nada!

Edward precisou se esquivar para que o fogo não o atingisse. Não a censurou. Apanhou a tocha cuidadosamente e aproveitou para examinar-lhe as feições contraídas.

O que teria acontecido ali para Isabella se transformar quase em outra mulher de um minuto para outro?

As vibrações do lugar pareciam estar atingindo-o também. De repente, ele quis ir embora. Era como se houvesse algo de sinistro naquela torre. A tensão se apoderou de todos os seus músculos e nervos. Ele era um veterano dos campos de batalha e aprendera a farejar o perigo espreitando nas sombras como um inimigo invisível. Jamais poderia imaginar que aquele amontoado de pedras, como Charlie se referira à torre vista de longe, encerrasse tesouros de valor inestimável. Tapetes preciosos forravam o piso e as paredes. Objetos em ouro e prata estavam espalhados sobre móveis de madeira nobre. Havia baús por todos os cantos. Um deles estava aberto e ao seu redor muitos livros estavam espalhados. Pareciam joias. As inscrições douradas contra as capas de couro brilhavam sob a luz do fogo.

— Mãe do Céu! O que é isso?

Um sorriso que mais parecia um escárnio acompanhou a resposta seca.

— Minha vida.

Isabella soltou a mão de Edward e começou a andar em direção ao centro da sala. Ele se deteve apenas o tempo necessário para acender uma vela no castiçal que encontrou sobre um aparador junto da porta e para deixar a tocha em um local seguro.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ao vê-la deslizar a mão por uma tapeçaria.

— Sim. Descreva o desenho, por favor.

A dor que transpareceu naquele pedido cortou o coração de Edward. Em circunstâncias normais, o tapete teria lhe passado despercebido. Não era de seu feitio prestar atenção em pormenores. Objetos de decoração lhe pareciam coisas de mulher. Jamais parara para refletir sobre a importância de ter olhos saudáveis. O problema de Isabella lhe pareceu ainda mais desesperador.

— Ele retrata uma floresta. Há flores ao redor de toda a borda. No alto, do lado direito, há um grupo de caçadores. Embaixo está acontecendo uma festa. Mulheres e menestréis sorriem. Um cavalo esquisito os observa.

A alegria pareceu quebrar o medo naquele instante.

Isabella voltou a sorrir de um modo singelo, quase infantil.

— Eu me lembrei. Não é um cavalo, é um unicórnio. Ele costumava ficar na sala de armas de meu pai. Minha mãe detestava armas de guerra e a única maneira que meu pai encontrou para convencê-la a permitir que ele as conservasse foi decorar a sala com objetos de arte. Era engraçado. Quando ele precisava se ausentar, mamãe ordenava que os criados cobrissem as espadas, os arcos e as flechas com lençóis. Se ele voltasse para casa antes do previsto, chamava os criados e mandava que retirassem os panos. Um não se atrevia a criticar o outro. Faziam de conta que nada havia acontecido.

Naquela época, Isabella era feliz e saudável. Edward cerrou os punhos de revolta.

— Edward, você viu algum livro?

— Uma porção deles.

Ela lhe estendeu a mão. Edward se apressou a segurá-la.

— Mostre-os.

Ele a ajudou a atravessar a sala por entre móveis, caixas e rolos de tecidos.

— Estão aqui.

Isabella se ajoelhou e estendeu as duas mãos. Edward imitou-a. Após uma ligeira hesitação, apanhou o volume que estava por cima da pilha e entregou a ela que passou a examiná-lo por meio do tato e do olfato. Primeiro, ela deslizou as mãos sobre a superfície e depois quis sentir o cheiro do couro e do papel. Edward se esquivou. Não queria invadir um momento de privacidade. Mas a tentação o venceu e ele tornou a fitá-la.

Isabella agora estava abraçando o livro junto ao peito e sem entender o que lhe dera, Edward sentiu que sufocava de ódio.

— Por quê?

— Por que o quê? — Isabella perguntou como se acordasse de um sonho.

— Por que essas coisas de que você obviamente tanto gosta não foram levadas para Shadowsend Keep de modo a ficarem a sua disposição?

— Se você conhecesse James como eu o conheço não teria feito essa pergunta. Ele gosta de me fazer sofrer. Ele quer que eu o obedeça e procura dificultar minha vida como um jeito de dobrar minha vontade.

Sem largar o livro, Isabella encolheu as pernas e abraçou-as.

— Cada vez que meu irmão me visita, tortura-me com a descrição de tudo que se encontra guardado aqui e repete como eu teria de proceder para alcançar o alto da torre. Ao partir, ele tem certeza de que as informações estão rodando por minha mente e que ficarão gravadas indelevelmente na memória. Sua perversidade chega ao extremo de me trazer objetos, colocá-los em minha mão e retirá-los bruscamente quando percebe que eu consegui reconhecê-los.

— Por que ele faz isso? — Edward indagou com voz espantosamente calma em relação à fúria que o dominava.

Sensível como era, Isabella se retirou imediatamente para aquela parte de sua mente que não lhe permitia acesso. Seu silêncio foi uma confirmação de que ela não queria tocar naquele assunto. Mas provocou em Edward a reação contrária. O medo de perdê-la para os demônios que a assombravam o fez arrancar o livro de suas mãos e ignorar seus protestos.

— Responda minha pergunta! — Edward se ajoelhou de frente e segurou-a pelos ombros.

Ela ergueu as mãos e fechou-as ao redor dos braços dele. Dava para sentir a rigidez dos músculos sob a túnica. Admirava a força de Edward. Com ele, Isabella se sentia protegida e essa sensação foi tão maravilhosa que se traduziu em um rompante de paixão.

— Beije-me.

O pedido sussurrante a surpreendeu e também a ele. O silêncio que seguiu foi ensurdecedor. A espera pareceu uma eternidade. Sem resposta, Isabella tomou a iniciativa. Seu coração batia descompassado. Precisava de Edward. Um beijo gentil e casto não o devolveu ao batimento regular. Ela tornou a beijá-lo, dessa vez com mais insistência. Enquanto o outro deixara Edward impassível, o toque de sua língua lhe arrancou um grunhido e uma adorável reação.

Ela contornou a linha dos ombros largos ao ter seus lábios reclamados com ardor. Estavam um nos braços do outro, trocando um longo beijo.

Mas ainda não era o bastante.

Isabella ansiava por tocá-lo sob a túnica. Queria sentir pele contra pele. Edward se afastou após o beijo e olhou para as faces coradas de excitação.

— Você tem certeza de que é isso que quer?

A preocupação com ela foi o que a fez decidir. Não sabia exatamente o que significava fazer amor. Seu instinto lhe dizia para confiar em Edward e para aproveitar a oportunidade que lhe surgira de viver um momento de felicidade. Não importava que estivessem em sua câmara de tortura. A alegria que estava sentindo nos braços de seu marido venceria as lembranças amargas. Edward merecia que ela lhe entregasse seu corpo além de sua estima e reconhecimento. Ele era um homem admirável. Embora pudesse ter reclamado seu direito de posse, esperara até ter certeza de que ela também estivesse pronta para consumarem o casamento.

— Tire a túnica — Isabella murmurou, mas ela mesma tateou ao longo da roupa no afã de fazê-lo.

— Você está realmente certa de que é isso que quer? — Edward repetiu, sério. — Porque se avançarmos deste ponto, eu não sei se conseguirei parar até torná-la minha em toda extensão da palavra.

Embora não pudesse vê-lo, Isabella o encarou.

— Eu não vou pedir que pare.

A razão continuava recomendando prudência, mas Edward mergulhou em uma onda de desejo da qual não conseguiu emergir. Com um movimento rápido, livrou-se da capa e da túnica. Isabella imprimiu a marca de seus lábios úmidos no peito dele como se os pousasse em matéria incandescente. Ansioso por retribuir a carícia, Edward a segurou pelo queixo e a trouxe aos próprios lábios, capturando os dela em um longo e possessivo beijo.

O vestido deslizou pelos ombros. Edward perdeu o fôlego ao admirar, pela primeira vez, a perfeição de alabastro dos seios alvos e arrematados por auréolas rosadas que enrijeceram ao contato com o ar frio.

— Você é perfeita!

Isabella enlaçou-o pelo pescoço.

— Vou tentar acreditar no que você diz.

— Não, você não terá de confiar em sua imaginação nem em minha palavra. Eu vou lhe provar o que disse.

Antes que Isabella pudesse retrucar, Edward se apoderou dos seios com as mãos e com a boca. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás em um movimento instintivo, oferecendo uma melhor posição. A excitação era tanta que lhe arrancou gemidos e a fez pensar que alcançaria um estado de êxtase porque a impressão que lhe dava era de estar flutuando no espaço.

Ele estava certo. Não poderia haver outro modo de descrever o que estava acontecendo. Era perfeito. E estava só começando.

Ao perceber que Edward estava estendendo peles no chão, ela o ajudou. Queria que aquele momento precioso durasse para sempre. Queria-o como jamais quisera outra coisa.

Edward a deitou e terminou de despi-la. Fez o mesmo consigo próprio. Exultou ao vê-la estender os braços para recebê-lo. Mal conseguia conter a emoção. A mulher mais linda que ele já conhecera confiava nele e o queria tanto quanto ele a ela. Isabella era linda da cabeça aos pés, passando pelo suave contorno dos quadris e dos seios até o ápice de sua feminilidade.

Mas o modo como Isabella se encolheu ao sentir o membro dele em sua coxa o fez cerrar os dentes. Seria terrível se tivesse de desistir. Por mais que ela demonstrasse que queria, o medo instintivo do que estava por acontecer a fizera perder a coragem.

— Faz parte de mim — ele murmurou e conduziu-a pela mão para que o tocasse. — Conheça-o.

Surpresa, Isabella percebeu que não sentia vergonha em tocar seu marido. Percorreu toda a extensão com as pontas dos dedos e depois o circundou, tomando conhecimento de sua forma e de seu tamanho. Ao apertá-lo ligeiramente, Edward gemeu baixinho. Ela sentiu como se uma bolha de euforia se formasse em seu peito e começasse a aumentar.

Ao ouvir Edward gemer outra vez, tentou recuar, mas ele a impediu.

— Continue — pediu rouco, até que as carícias o levaram ao limite.

Trêmulo de paixão, Edward afastou as mãos de Isabella e a fez abraçá-lo pelo pescoço enquanto posicionava seu corpo sobre o dela e a beijava como se tivesse fome e sede de seu néctar. Então pressionou a rigidez de seu membro contra a maciez da feminilidade de Isabella e observou a reação dela ao calor e à insistência do toque. Não esperava que ela fosse se abrir para ele com espontaneidade e volúpia. Um gemido gutural brotou de sua garganta ao sentir o roçar pulsante contra sua intimidade. A respiração lhe faltou. Uma dor estranha e inexplicável a obrigou a se movimentar como se soubesse instintivamente que era assim que deveria proceder.

Edward se conteve e continuou acariciando-a até sentir que ela estava em vias de atingir o máximo do prazer. Só então começou a penetrá-la, atento às expressões de seu rosto, ao silêncio com que ela absorvia a novidade.

Ele também mal conseguia respirar ao captar o deslumbramento com que Isabella o recebia dentro de seu corpo que se distendia, pouco a pouco, para acomodá-lo. Até que uma barreira frágil, mas resistente, o deteve.

— Isabella, eu gostaria que você continuasse a se sentir confortável com o que está acontecendo, mas receio ter de lhe causar alguma dor.

Uma veia latejava na têmpora de Edward, tal seu esforço, para conter o impulso de completar o ato. Abraçada a ele, Isabella podia sentir a tensão que invadira o corpo deitado sobre o dela. Sorriu e sussurrou:

— Eu confio em você.

Foi o que de mais erótico ela poderia ter dito e o venceu por completo. Isabella deu um gemido de surpresa. Ficou imóvel até a dor passar. Mas tão logo seu corpo se acomodou a essas novas e estranhas sensações de plenitude, ela se surpreendeu envolvendo-o com as pernas de modo a pressioná-lo contra si.

O último fio de controle de Edward se rompeu ao movimento que Isabella começou a fazer para acompanhar o ritmo de suas investidas. Beijou-a febrilmente e não parou até alcançarem a saciedade.

Mais tarde, deitados um nos braços do outro, Edward pediu que Isabella provasse que confiava nele, lhe contando sobre seus medos. Ela se encolheu. Estavam aquecidos como em um casulo, no leito improvisado com as capas de pele. Mas a proposta trouxera o frio e o escuro de volta, o que se tornava ainda mais insuportável em comparação como esplendor do momento que estavam vivendo.

— Eu não posso lhe contar — ela confessou.

— Mas agora eu sou seu marido de verdade — Edward protestou. — Eu conheci seu corpo e você conheceu o meu. Não pode mais haver segredos entre nós.

Isabella negou com um movimento de cabeça e ele testemunhou o desafio que aquele rosto ostentava. Sentiu os punhos fecharem de indignação ao perceber que muros invisíveis se erguiam entre eles, deixando-o fora de um mundo de segredos e memórias.

— Então eu sirvo como marido, mas é presunção de minha parte querer desempenhar o papel também de amigo e confidente. Não sou digno de partilhar seus medos; apenas seu corpo.

— Você ficou zangado comigo.

— Sim, eu fiquei! — Edward respondeu. — E também estou decepcionado. Você se fechou em seu castelo e me atirou ao fosso! Se eu não sei como terei de lutar para defendê-la, será mais difícil me preparar para a confrontação.

Isabella o venceu com as armas de que dispunha. Ou ao menos conseguiu silenciá-lo e acalmá-lo. Enlaçou-o pela cintura e suspirou contra seu peito. Embora continuasse resmungando, Edward se aconchegou a ela e adormeceu. Ela sorriu. Se Edward tivesse sido sincero, ela nunca mais teria o que temer.

No silêncio da madrugada só se ouvia as patas do cavalo. Estava escuro ainda quando Edward e Isabella deixaram a torre e seguiram para Shadowsend Keep com o propósito de chegarem antes que os outros acordassem.

— Parece que nosso sacrifício foi em vão — ele murmurou ao detectar o movimento no pátio com os serviçais se reunindo para recebê-los.

Edward sentiu o peito de Isabella vibrar contra suas costas com o súbito riso que a sacudiu.

— Parece que não dá para confiar em Dagger quando se trata de se esgueirar pela propriedade.

— Neste caso, acho melhor se render ao flagrante do que passar despercebido com os pés em bolhas!

Para continuar impondo respeito aos criados, Edward engoliu o riso e colocou uma expressão séria no rosto que quase foi esquecida no momento que ele segurou Isabella pela cintura para ajudá-la a apear.

— Preparada para enfrentar a horda? — ele cochichou ainda brincando, mas seu cenho franziu ao perceber que Garrett liderava o grupo.

— Estávamos discutindo quem ficaria responsável por guardar Shadowsend Keep caso os senhorios tivessem sido devorados pelos lobos durante a noite. Estamos aliviados em vê-los aqui, sãos e salvos.

Sob o braço protetor de Edward, Isabella sentiu que se tornava difícil respirar. Mais ainda quando Garrett prosseguiu com seu discurso.

— O que houve para demorarem tanto a retornar? Onde passaram a noite?

— Na torre — Edward respondeu, sucinto.

— Na torre? — Charlie repetiu, cético. — Como, se não existe acesso para seu interior?

— O acesso existe — Isabella afirmou para espanto dos homens que se puseram a ovacioná-los em boas-vindas.

Foi como uma revelação para Edward. Ele olhou para a multidão sob um novo prisma. Os antigos moradores de Shadowsend Keep e seus cavaleiros estavam se confraternizando. Uma estranha emoção fez seu peito dilatar. Parecia que a última peça do quebra-cabeça havia se encaixado. Sua casa. Sua esposa. Sua gente. Seu lar.

O sorriso que teimava em brotar de seus lábios, porém, foi transformado em uma linha de contrariedade. Seus homens não estavam preocupados com ele. Nenhum se adiantou para saudá-lo. Todos os olhares estavam pousados na senhora do lugar.

A dor do ciúme foi como uma punhalada. Ele precisou respirar profundamente para não ceder ao ímpeto de afastá-la daqueles olhares devastadores. De levá-la de volta para a torre. Com ele.

— Lady Isabella está cansada. — Limitou-se a dizer e avançou, sem se importar que as pessoas precisassem recuar para abrir caminho.

— O que foi aquilo? — Isabella protestou assim que se certificou de estarem a sós, depois de ser quase arrastada escada acima.

Edward se encaminhou para a lareira e demorou algum tempo para responder.

— Não sei de que você está falando. Ela apoiou as mãos na cintura.

— Estou falando da corrida insana a que você me obrigou para chegar a nossos aposentos. Parecia que estávamos sendo perseguidos por feras. Estou falando de sua mentira sobre meu cansaço. Estou falando dessa súbita necessidade que você desenvolveu de me esconder dos outros. — A voz de Isabella adquiriu uma nota de tristeza e de profundo pesar a essa observação. — Se está com vergonha de mim, é só dizer. Eu não sairei mais daqui. Estou acostumada à vida de clausura. Peço apenas que seja sincero e que não torne a fingir que não se importa com minha condição, para depois não suportar que os outros me vejam como sou.

Edward se afastou da lareira e voltou para junto da porta onde a deixara. Abraçou-a em silêncio e a fez repousar a cabeça em seu ombro ao perceber que ela estava quase chorando.

— Não foi nada disso. Eu fiquei... Eu não consigo explicar.

— Tente.

Isabella ergueu a cabeça, desafiadora. Edward hesitou, mas logo soube que não teria como escapar. Sua esposa era uma mulher determinada. Admirável. Incapaz de resistir, ele apoiou o queixo em seus cabelos. — Os homens estavam olhando para você como se a quisessem para eles.

O silêncio que se seguiu o fez cogitar se não havia sido claro em seus resmungos. Ele fez, então, que Isabella erguesse o rosto para poder encará-la. Não podia esperar pela expressão de franca incredulidade que detectou.

— Você ficou com ciúme do modo que seus homens olharam para mim?

— Talvez.

O riso foi tanto que as faces tingiram de rosa. Ela, a mulher que vivera afastada do mundo durante anos, que era conhecida como dama disforme fora alvo de olhares cobiçosos? Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia acreditar. Até que Edward calou suas risadas com um beijo que lhe tirou o fôlego. E que não o deixou satisfeito. Ele queria mais. Queria enlouquecê-la de desejo da mesma maneira que ela o estava arrebatando com seu jeito provocante.

A sedução começou com carícias leves que foram se tornando ousadas e intensas. Quando percebia que Isabella estava quase se entregando à volúpia do êxtase, ele recuava e a levava a alturas cada vez mais altas de prazer. Mas ainda não era o bastante.

Esperou que Isabella implorasse pelo término da deliciosa tortura para enfim penetrá-la. E depois, ele só se permitiu perder totalmente o controle quando a rendição de Isabella foi absoluta. Nesse instante, sua sensação foi a de que seu corpo estava se derretendo para nunca mais tornar a se mover. Não que isso o assustasse. Não quando seu corpo ainda estava dentro do dela. E ainda assim não era o suficiente. O ciúme continuava a corroê-lo. Que fossem dirigidos a seus próprios homens, que lutavam a seu lado havia anos, tornava o problema mais grave. Era loucura. O fato de Isabella lhe provocar essa perda de controle o estava perturbando mais do que desejaria admitir.

Abraçou-a com força. Seus olhos fecharam à emoção do que acabara de constatar. Que sem Isabella ele não tinha mais vida. De alguma forma, ela havia surgido em seu caminho e agora fazia parte dele. Seus ciúmes talvez não tivessem fundamento. Como poderia ter paz, no entanto, sem ter certeza de que sua esposa o queria tanto quanto ele a ela?

A alma era como uma miragem. Ele podia ter o corpo de Isabella, mas seu espírito era invisível. Não adiantaria ele tentar segurá-lo, muito menos aprisioná-lo. Se Isabella não o quisesse, seu espírito se desprenderia e ele se veria de mãos vazias, olhando para o nada. Esse era o medo que se apoderara dele sem que percebesse e que o fez contrair todos os músculos ao toque apaziguador. Porque o modo como Isabella deslizou as pontas dos dedos pela barba que começava a despontar o fez pensar em uma tentativa de conforto quando ela mal podia imaginar que era a causa do tumulto que o invadira.

O amor para Edward nunca fora associado a momentos de calma e de ternura. Ele só conhecia o prazer vindo da união de corpos, da satisfação do desejo físico. O fato de Isabella tê-lo introduzido a um novo mundo o fazia cogitar como conseguiria continuar vivendo se tivesse de ficar sem ela, sem sua dedicação.

— Estive pensando...

Aquelas palavras soaram estranhas no silêncio. Sem responder, Edward se apoiou sobre o cotovelo para fitá-la.

E fez outra descoberta. Que não era mais apenas a beleza de Isabella que o atraía. Porque ele queria permanecer a seu lado, mesmo sem vê-la. Mesmo que o fogo apagasse na lareira, mesmo que as velas fossem consumidas e que eles tivessem de ficar no escuro.

— Devo começar a me preocupar com o que minha esposa pode estar pensando enquanto eu lhe faço amor?— Edward caçoou de modo a tentar disfarçar o redemoinho de emoções em que se enveredara.

— Não sei — Isabella respondeu com uma malícia surpreendente em sua própria opinião. — Talvez tenhamos de repetir constantemente a experiência para termos certeza. — Tocou-o de leve no rosto e ele se pôs a beijar e sugar seus dedos até que ela precisou pedir clemência.

— Na verdade, se você me proporcionar sensações ainda mais intensas, eu poderei acabar perdendo a consciência. Quando me toca eu não consigo pensar em mais nada que não seja no prazer que você está me dando. Depois, sim, os pensamentos parecem se tornar mais claros em minha mente. E eu agradeço a você por isso. Antes eu tinha medo de tudo. Você me ajudou a vencer o obstáculo destas quatro paredes. Ao me levar para fora, eu aprendi que posso enfrentar o mundo ao seu lado. Não quero mais viver escondida. Acho que finalmente consegui virar essa página do livro de minha vida.

Edward a beijou no topo da cabeça incapaz de expressar em palavras o que lhe passava pelo coração.

— Eu gostaria de começar a participar das refeições comunitárias no salão. Acho que poderei aprender a me comportar à mesa se você me ajudar.

— Se você se lembra, da última vez em que tentei ajudá-la a comer, fiquei tão excitado que poderia lhe ter feito amor diante da plateia.

O rubor se fez presente, mas o sorriso de malícia provou que a observação não a faria mudar de ideia.

— Sim, eu me lembro. O que me ocorreu, porém, foi que a causa de sua volúpia foi uma severa crise de tirania, que terminou comigo na cama e você em uma cadeira.

A lista de surpresas ainda não chegara ao fim. Para provocá-la, Edward mordeu ligeiramente seu ombro e deixou escapar uma pequena risada.

— Se a questão é ser honesto, eu dormi a seu lado na cama naquela noite.

— Um mero detalhe — Isabella observou. — Eu quero apenas que você me diga o que foi colocado em meu prato e em que posição. Do resto eu me encarrego. Não quero que me dê de comer na boca como se eu ainda fosse um bebê. Conheço o caminho para ela.

— Eu também. — Edward a calou nesse momento com um novo beijo que os deixou sem fôlego ao terminar.

— Bem, como eu estava dizendo antes de ser interrompida... — Isabella prosseguiu com um sorriso —, estou certa de que não se sentirá envergonhado por minha causa perante seus homens e criados. — Tive imensa dificuldade em me alimentar sozinha nos primeiros seis meses. Minha roupa vivia suja e manchada. Mas agora...

O esforço que Isabella fazia para falar com humor sobre a própria cegueira provocou um nó na garganta de Edward.

— Por que continua falando como se ainda precisasse me convencer a levá-la comigo às refeições? Que espécie de marido eu seria se mantivesse minha esposa trancafiada? Se não lhe fizesse uma vontade tão singela e importante em seu significado?

O reencontro nupcial se prolongou por dois dias durante os quais Edward se empenhou em provar a espécie de marido que era. Não apenas como sedutor, mas como companheiro e professor. Ele ordenou que todas as refeições fossem servidas nos aposentos de Isabella, que agora também lhe pertenciam, de modo que ela pudesse aprender a usar os talheres.

O que antes a fazia chorar de desalento, agora era motivo para diversão. Isabella não se lembrava de ter rido tanto antes. Não que tivesse sido fácil de início.

Ao sentir os olhos de Edward sobre ela, como um toque físico, ficava nervosa e incapaz de se movimentar com espontaneidade. Em vez de se tornar mais fácil com as novas tentativas, ela se sentiu mais desajeitada.

Antes do final do primeiro dia, Isabella teve ímpetos de gritar e de chorar de frustração. Resistiu, porém, a ceder às lágrimas, e extravasou sua irritação atirando a colher contra a parede. Em seu íntimo, talvez quisesse retroceder ao hábito de ficar sozinha e entregue a sua dor. Edward, provavelmente, desistiria de ajudá-la diante de uma cena como aquela, de uma criança birrenta. Mas ele não deixou que ela perdesse o ânimo. Ao contrário. Com infinita paciência, ajoelhou-se diante dela e segurou suas mãos.

— O que foi isso?

— Eu não consigo comer sozinha. Eu não enxergo!

— Esse rompante tem outro nome. Chama-se perda de controle. Acontece com todo mundo. Não é privilégio seu, nem meu, nem de ninguém em particular.

— O que você está querendo dizer com isso? — Isabella cruzou os braços, ainda impaciente.

Ele se levantou de um salto. O movimento brusco atingiu o alvo, mais do que qualquer palavra.

— Nada. Eu estava apenas tentando entender seu problema e tranquiliza-la. Desculpe se a incomodei. Isso não tornará a se repetir.

A humildade de Edward a venceu, fazendo com que analisasse a situação e reconhecesse seu erro.

— Eu não consigo com você olhando para mim — Isabella confessou.

O silêncio que se seguiu era um sinal de que Edward ficara atônito com sua declaração. De repente, ele se pôs a rir.

— Meu Deus! Então era isso? Mas você ainda não se acostumou? Eu sempre estarei olhando para você! Eu não consigo deixar de fazê-lo!

Isabella se voltou na direção da cadeira ao ouvir as almofadas chiarem sob o peso de Edward.

— Avise-me quando terminar de rir.

Isabella não esperava que ele fosse buscá-la e a colocasse em seu colo.

— Eu me portei como uma tola, não?

Ele teve de sorrir diante da evidente hesitação.

—Acho que qualquer um diria isso de você, se soubesse que atirou uma colher para longe só porque não queria que eu ficasse admirando-a.

Isabella suspirou de enfado.

— Detesto essa sensação de desesperança. Você não pode imaginar como é terrível ser objeto da atenção dos outros quando se é incapaz de fazer coisas normais para qualquer criança de quatro anos. Suponho que isso explique a razão de eu também me comportar, de vez em quando, como se ainda tivesse essa idade. — Outro suspiro se seguiu ao relato. — Eu tentei, Edward, mas não funcionou. Estou desistindo...

O susto a fez interromper a frase. E também o gesto inesperado de Edward ao lhe tapar a boca.

— De jeito nenhum! Talvez você precise de mais tempo do que imaginávamos, mas acabará conseguindo. Não pode desistir!

Ela precisou usar ambas as mãos para conseguir afastar a dele.

— Então eu devo continuar tentando? — ela perguntou hesitante.

— Ou isso ou terei de passar o resto de meus dias me esquivando de colheres, de facas e de garfos.

Ele foi recompensado por um doce sorriso. Mas ao tentar apagá-lo com um beijo, foi sumariamente abandonado. Com um movimento impetuoso, Isabella se levantou e voltou para a mesa. Sentou-se com a dignidade e a pompa de uma rainha e convocou-o para a retomada da prática.

Aparadas as arestas, as horas fluíram. Os exercícios se tornaram leves e permeados de riso e de beijos. Nesse convívio amoroso, Edward descobriu que grande parte de seus receios havia se dissipado. Seu maior desejo era que Isabella vencesse seus demônios, não importando quais nem quantos eram.

Muita comida foi derramada, muitos talheres voaram pelos ares, mas finalmente uma solução ocorreu a Edward.

— Não seria melhor eu perder as esperanças de uma vez por todas? — Isabella indagou, cética.

—Acho que vale a pena tentar — ele insistiu, se apressando a amontoar cada tipo de alimento em sequencia. — Não funciona com a mobília? Se eu lhe contar onde coloquei cada alimento, você saberá onde pegá-lo.

— E se eu confundir as posições?

— Eu estarei a seu lado.

No instante seguinte, Edward prosseguiu com a aula. Depois de mostrar a Isabella a distribuição dos alimentos no prato, afastou-se para que ela pudesse colocar a teoria em prática.

O orgulho lhe dilatou o peito ao notar que a cada garfada a autoconfiança de Isabella aumentava. Ela estava vencendo mais um obstáculo. A alma de Edward parecia ter ficado até mais leve por tê-la ajudado a ponto de ela conseguir comer sem deixar nada cair.

Isabella alternou entre o riso e o choro tal sua emoção. Sua alegria, entretanto, durou pouco. A tensão voltou a se espalhar por seu corpo à lembrança de que faria sua primeira aparição em público, desde o banquete do casamento, naquela noite.

Não sabia o que vestir. Trocou vários vestidos e, por mais que Edward garantisse que ela estava espetacular, todos os modelos lhe pareciam inadequados.

Na terceira tentativa, Edward cogitou desistir do projeto.

— Não precisamos descer para jantar, se você não se sentir preparada. Podemos esperar mais uma noite. Ou quantas noites você achar que serão necessárias. Os outros não me importam. Eu ficarei bem onde você estiver.

— Não. Eu me recuso a continuar vivendo em reclusão, embora você já tenha demonstrado preferência por me proteger de olhares alheios. — Isabella fez uma pose. — Agora me diga se estou bem assim. Como resistir?

— Você é maravilhosa e está maravilhosa. — Ele a fez apoiar a mão na curva de seu braço. — Podemos ir agora? Conforme eles atravessavam o salão, Edward percebeu que estava ficando tão ou mais tenso do que Isabella, embora por diferentes razões. O ciúme mal o deixava respirar. Mas ele lutou contra o absurdo desse sentimento. Deveria estar sentindo orgulho de sua esposa e de si mesmo por tê-la conquistado. E foi com essa nova disposição que ele ergueu a cabeça e prosseguiu em meio à multidão que se afastava para lhes abrir alas. Isabella precisava de seu apoio. Ele não lhe daria motivos de preocupação abrigando pensamentos negativos em sua mente.

Com sua beleza e dignidade, Isabella atraía todos os olhares para si. Muitos entre os presentes a estavam vendo pela primeira vez. Curiosos pelos rumores que circulavam pela propriedade a respeito de sua dona, eles a encaravam mudos de admiração e respeito.

Todos esperaram que o casal chegasse à mesa de destaque, colocada sobre um pequeno mezanino, e se acomodasse, antes de tomarem seus assentos. As portas da cozinha foram então abertas e os criados começaram a servir as comidas e as bebidas.

Edward preparou o prato de Isabella e colocou-o diante dela. Estava começando a se servir quando ela o interrompeu com um toque em seu braço.

— Obrigada — disse, comovida, e beijou-o no rosto. Edward pegou a mão delicada e a levou aos lábios.

— Você não tem de que me agradecer. Eu apenas observei algo que mais cedo ou mais tarde você acabaria deduzindo por si só. Nada mais.

Um burburinho distraiu Edward. Ao ver Garrett olhando para Isabella, próximo ao mezanino, ele precisou se conter contra uma nova e explosiva onda de ciúme.

— Sir Garrett — ele saudou com formalidade, para talvez deter seu avanço. Mas não adiantou. Ao reconhecer a voz de seu segundo protetor, Isabella lhe dirigiu um sorriso brilhante que traduzia um grande prazer à oportunidade de conversarem.

— É você, não é, Garrett?

— Eu sempre estarei onde milady estiver — Garrett declarou, em uma demonstração tão exagerada de galanteria que até mesmo Edward teve de achar graça.

— Sempre adulador, não é mesmo, sir Garrett? — Isabella caçoou.

— Perdão, milady, mas eu não consigo calar minha admiração em sua presença. Tentarei ser breve e conciso, contudo, para não cair em desgraça com meu líder, que já está começando a me encarar com fúria assassina!

Garrett fez uma mesura e se ajoelhou. Edward balançou a cabeça. O amigo sempre tivera um espírito brincalhão. Certamente estava apenas querendo divertir Isabella. Não havia maldade em seu procedimento.

— Ouvi sussurros trazidos pelo vento de que milady nos agraciaria esta noite com sua presença. Então eu pensei em lhe oferecer este pequeno buquê para que saiba que nos sentimos honrados em tê-la conosco.

Edward engoliu em seco ao ver o amigo subir o degrau e depositar ramos de folhas no colo de Isabella. A surpresa o fez perguntar:

— Por que você deu folhas a ela?

— Porque por mais que eu desejasse oferecer flores, não consegui encontrar nenhuma que tivesse sobrevivido à nevasca. Depois me ocorreu que Isabella sentiria mais prazer em aspirar à fragrância das ervas a simplesmente tocar em pétalas sem poder lhes adivinhar a cor.

Sem poder imaginar a emoção que seu gesto acarretaria, Garrett emudeceu ao notar que Isabella estava apertando um galhinho entre os dedos e sorrindo ao sentir o perfume de camomila espalhar pelo ar. Edward viu as lágrimas brilharem em suas faces refletidas pelas chamas das velas.

— Edward, ajude-me a levantar — ela pediu baixinho. — Obrigada, sir Garrett — Isabella agradeceu. — Foi um lindo presente. Não sei como lhe agradecer pela consideração.

O discurso fora formal e apropriado. Edward não se sentiu aguilhoado pelo veneno do ciúme dessa vez. Mesmo porque isso de nada adiantaria. Ao olhar para a multidão em completo silêncio, ele descobriu que os olhares de admiração agora beiravam a idolatria. Homens embrutecidos pelas batalhas, pelo derramamento de sangue de que foram testemunhas, estavam sendo vencidos pela bondade e reconhecimento de uma jovem a quem fora roubado o dom da visão.

Ele pestanejou ao pensamento de que teria de disputar o amor de sua esposa com trinta adversários.

Não esperava que o primeiro deles fosse aliviá-lo dessa preocupação.

— Parabéns, Edward. Você finalmente poderá desfrutar da paz pela qual lutou todos esses anos. Com trinta homens dispostos a dar a vida por Isabella, ao menos você poderá ter a certeza de que ninguém jamais se arriscará a lhe causar algum mal.

— Ela estará segura, mas eu corro o risco de ser pisoteado por eles a qualquer sinal que Isabella possa fazer para chamá-los.

— Nesse caso, eu o protegerei.

Edward balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro e acabou sorrindo. A única pessoa que estava alheia à comoção que provocara inadvertidamente era a própria Isabella. Talvez ele devesse admitir que sua vida de casado não era a que imaginara, mas que o estava agradando sobremaneira.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo V

O som de risadas, trazido pelo vento, atraiu Edward para a janela. O pátio estava banhado em sol. A paisagem branca já havia se despedido para a chegada da nova estação. Mas não era exatamente a primavera a responsável pelo calor que o inundava. Isabella estava rindo em meio ao pessoal. Desde que assumira a administração de Shadowsend Keep, Edward estabelecera regras de convivência. O uso de cada local fora delimitado. O pátio servia agora também como campo de treinamento para seus homens.

Naquele momento, eles não estavam treinando com suas espadas. Não era o ruído metálico que o alcançava, mas o entusiasmo de suas vozes.

Bastava Isabella aparecer para eles para que esquecessem o dever e competissem por sua atenção. Como culpá-los se ele era a maior vítima de seu poder de sedução? A felicidade que Isabella estava encontrando ao ingressar naquele novo mundo pelos braços dele era o maior presente que ela poderia lhe dar. O que significavam alguns minutos de sua dedicação a homens que se entregavam de corpo e alma na defesa dos valores em que acreditavam? Seria demasiado egoísmo da parte dele reclamar Isabella apenas para si. Seus homens mereciam a distração inocente que ela representava. E Isabella tinha motivos para esse deslumbramento quando vivera quase toda sua vida como uma prisioneira. Às vezes, ele nem sequer conseguia acompanhar seu dinamismo. Tudo agora despertava seu interesse. Ela era incansável na perseguição de novidades.

Normalmente, não era permitido que as mulheres frequentassem locais de treinamento, mas quando a dama em questão se chamava Isabella Beaumont era aberta uma exceção.

Edward não conteve um sorriso à decepção dos homens com a chegada de Garrett que ordenou que voltassem à prática. No meio deles, Isabella começou a retornar à casa, seguida por uma afobada Renée que não parecia ter se adaptado ainda à rotina revitalizada de sua ama.

Ele se preparou para substituir a criada, mas antes que ela trouxesse Isabella de volta ao quarto, ele desistiu do projeto. Sua postura talvez fosse insensata, mas nos últimos dias a recusa de sua esposa em partilhar seus segredos o estava incomodando. Seus pensamentos a esse respeito estavam se tornando obsessivos. Seu orgulho masculino estava lhe cobrando um pesado tributo.

Esperou até que Isabella e Renée desaparecessem entre os muros que conduziam à cozinha, nos fundos, para se afastar da janela. Chegou a recuar um passo quando adivinhou uma forma escura à espreita. Com os sentidos aguçados para o perigo, Edward estreitou os olhos e descobriu um homem escondido entre os arbustos. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao reconhecer o pastor que os casara. Lembrava-se de Isabella lhe ter contado que ele era amigo de seu irmão.

Então ele não se enganara ao antipatizar com o homem à primeira vista. Embora Isabella ainda fosse praticamente uma estranha para ele, apesar de sua noiva, ele odiara o modo como o sujeito a fitava e a seguia com os olhos por onde quer que ela fosse. Não diria nada a ela sobre sua descoberta. Isabella ficaria aterrorizada se soubesse que o irmão mandara vigiá-la. Mas estava disposto a encontrar uma forma de impedir aquela invasão a sua privacidade.

Uma forte batida à porta o fez voltar ao presente. Colocou-se por trás da escrivaninha. Melhor fingir que estava ocupado com a lista de serviços a serem feitos do que ser surpreendido sonhando acordado com sua esposa.

Sir Edmond, um de seus homens, abriu a porta com dificuldade. Estava segurando uma ovelha que quase deixou escapar de tanto que o pobre animal esperneava.

Edward apoiou os cotovelos sobre o tampo da mesa e apertou os lábios para não rir. O jovem parecia constrangido, mas também orgulhoso de si mesmo ao trazer a oferenda.

— Pode me dizer por que me trouxe essa ovelha? — Edward franziu o rosto.

— Na verdade, ela não é para você.

Por que a declaração não o surpreendia? Edward suspirou. Fatos como aquele vinham se repetindo havia semanas. Por culpa de Garrett, é claro. Ao oferecer o buquê de ervas aromáticas, ele recebera um beijo no rosto em recompensa e dera início a uma competição entre os companheiros de quem conseguiria ganhar outros beijos de lady Isabella.

Até mesmo o velho Charlie se colocara entre os pretendentes. Sua oferenda fora uma pena de pato. Para oferecê-la, ele se ajoelhou galantemente. Os joelhos estalaram, o que provocou risos e chacotas.

Na defesa de Charlie, Isabella pediu que os homens se calassem e o proibiu de tornar a lhe render aquele tipo de homenagem, ajudando-o gentilmente a se levantar. O que houve a seguir não só emudeceu a plateia como encorajou os homens a usarem sua criatividade. Isabella abraçou Charlie como a um pai e apoiou a mão na curva de seu braço, pedindo que a guiasse até a despensa para que pudesse providenciar um inventário das provisões.

Vencidos os ciúmes, Edward se imaginara oferecendo o mimo no lugar de Charlie. Ele esperaria até que estivesse a sós com a esposa. Então a despiria e percorreria sua pele acetinada com a pena. Isabella suspiraria ao toque adivinhado na elevação dos seios, na concavidade do umbigo, na parte interna das coxas...

Ele precisou fechar os olhos e se forçar a respirar para apagar o quadro de sua mente. Teria sido impossível ocultar de sir Edmond seu estado de luxúria se o rapaz não estivesse tão distraído com os balidos da ovelha que lutava bravamente por recuperar sua liberdade.

No fundo, Edward estava com pena do novato. Cavaleiros não eram treinados para criar ovelhas e pastoreá-las.

— Então você não a trouxe para mim.

Vermelho como um pimentão, sir Edmond baixou a cabeça e confirmou o palpite.

— Eu pensei em oferecê-la a...

— Não é preciso que continue — Edward o interrompeu. — Você achou que poderia se fazer conhecer a Isabella, minha esposa, e talvez receber seus protestos de gratidão, caso conseguisse se aproximar dela com a desculpa de lhe dar um presente.

O jovem tornou a assentir.

— Por que, então, você não aproveitou para entregar o presente diretamente a ela?

— Eu não consegui passar pelos outros — sir Edmond confessou.

Uma explosão de riso ameaçava vencer o prazer da provocação. Edward se levantou e fez menção de se dirigir para a porta.

— Gostaria que eu o levasse até ela?

O deslumbramento do rapaz se evidenciou em seu largo sorriso.

— Faria isso por mim?

Incapaz de continuar fingindo, Edward fez um gesto para que o rapaz se aproximasse.

— Venha comigo. Eu o levarei até minha esposa. Seria incapaz de impedi-la de receber uma homenagem. Há poucos instantes eu a vi rumando para a cozinha.

Os homens interromperam os exercícios ao vê-los passarem. Os balidos frenéticos da ovelha ajudaram sobremaneira a chamar a atenção sobre eles. Sir Edmond marchava com o queixo tão erguido, de vaidade e orgulho, que Edward receou que ele fosse tropeçar e cair. Da mesma forma que não culpara Garrett, nem Charlie, não podia responsabilizar seus outros homens por terem se rendido ao fascínio de Isabella.

Como ele. Principalmente ele.

Para compensar Isabella por ter sido obrigada a se separar das relíquias que a lembravam de um passado em que ainda possuía o dom da visão, ele estava fazendo constantes peregrinações à torre, transferindo aos poucos os objetos que lá haviam sido encerrados. Isabella empalidecera ao reconhecer o livro que tivera nas mãos, sob o olhar comovido de Edward, naquela noite. Proibiu-o de trazer outros objetos. Determinou que tudo permanecesse onde e como estava. Ele suplicara para que ela lhe contasse a razão desse sacrifício. Não conseguia entender o porquê de Isabella se negar o prazer de ter de volta coisas que eram suas. Mas a esposa se recusara a lhe abrir seu coração.

Ele resolveu prosseguir em seu intento. Faria uma surpresa a ela no momento oportuno. Não conseguia parar de pensar no desvelo com que Isabella tocara cada livro, cada superfície. Principalmente em seu impulso, ao esconder no bolso um peso de papel quando acreditara que o gesto passaria despercebido.

A falta de confiança de Isabella o machucara como um golpe. Mas na calada daquela noite, vendo-a dormir com a placidez de um anjo, ele a perdoara. Sua esposa tinha medo. Ele seria um infame se fizesse acordar os ecos do passado exigindo respostas que ela não estava em condições de oferecer.

Enfurecia-o que a insistência de Isabella de que os objetos permanecessem onde estavam se fundamentasse em medo. Que ela não acreditasse em sua capacidade de defendê-la contra as ameaças feitas pelo irmão. Se ao menos ela conversasse com ele!

Se Isabella lhe desse uma chance, ele afastaria todos os fantasmas que assombravam seus dias e suas noites. Por sua esposa, seria capaz de reduzir James a pó! Mas Isabella se recusava a lhe confidenciar seus segredos. Ela o queria perto de seu corpo, mas longe de seu coração... Apesar de tudo, Edward continuava buscando os pequenos tesouros que pretendia poder oferecer algum dia como símbolos de seu devotamento. Cada peça seria uma declaração silenciosa de que ele a protegeria até seu último suspiro contra qualquer mal que tentassem lhe fazer. Tinha esperança de que ela acabaria por entender seus propósitos e permitir que ele atravessasse as muralhas de que se revestira.

Isabella cavava a terra aquecida pelo sol da primavera. A impressão que tivera fora de que o último inverno duraria para sempre. Mas o vento estava mais brando e seu perfume tornava-se gradativamente mais doce.

Após anos e anos de solidão e isolamento, Isabella queria aproveitar cada minuto e glorificar a oportunidade de estar viva. Aprendera a agradecer pelas dádivas divinas em que até mesmo o perfume das flores e das ervas trazido pelo vento era um milagre. E ela queria fazer parte desse milagre, contribuindo de alguma maneira com a natureza. Apesar de suas limitações, queria ao menos plantar algumas sementes que mais tarde se transformariam em árvores e flores.

Queria aprender novas coisas. Estava decidida a tornar cada dia melhor do que o anterior. Não importava que Renée ficasse reclamando sobre jardinagem não ser tarefa para uma mulher realizar. O velho Carlisle era um ótimo professor e guiava suas mãos pacientemente. Além disso, Renée merecia uma folga depois de ter cuidado dela todos aqueles anos, sem dividir o peso dessa responsabilidade com ninguém.

Carlisle lhe destinara um canteiro para preparar. Ele a ensinara a revolver a terra para depois receber as sementes que ele recolhera no último outono. Isabella se sentia como se estivesse encontrando finalmente seu lugar no mundo. Não importava que tivesse dificuldades. Quem não as tinha de uma forma ou de outra? Ela descobrira ao tocar as mãos do velho criado, que seus dedos estavam deformados pela artrose e que isso não o impedia de trabalhar. Ela fora abençoada com a chegada de Edward. Ele era o mago que a trouxera do exílio para o convívio com os humanos.

O som de seu próprio riso a fez rir ainda mais. Que tolice! De onde tirara aquela ideia? Seu marido, um forte guerreiro, comparado a um manipulado dos elementos? Por outro lado, não era magia o que ele fazia com seu corpo, criando sensações que ela jamais imaginara existir?

Nunca fora tão feliz em sua vida. Chegava a ter medo dessa felicidade. Às vezes tinha a impressão de que era bom demais para ser verdade. Que o destino a estava tentando. Ou talvez fosse medo de que James estivesse por trás do que estava acontecendo e que de uma hora para outra tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Porque fora o irmão quem colocara Edward em seu caminho. E ele jamais tivera a intenção de lhe dar uma migalha que fosse de felicidade.

As mãos de Isabella tremeram em contato com a terra, apesar do dia ensolarado. Seu ódio pelo irmão foi maior do que nunca. Não adiantava tentar fugir porque ele estava permanentemente à espreita de qualquer oportunidade para destruí-la. Talvez a presença de Edward significasse apenas isso. Um novo movimento no jogo de James.

Para sair do abismo de escuridão em que se precipitara com aqueles pensamentos sórdidos, Isabella sacudiu energicamente a cabeça e voltou a se concentrar no plantio das sementes. Aguçou os ouvidos para os sons da primavera, para o canto dos passarinhos atarefados com a construção de ninhos, para o zumbido das abelhas à procura do néctar das flores, para um balido...

— Você está vendo alguma ovelha por perto, Carlisle? Ela comerá todas as sementes, se a deixarmos aqui.

— Sim, milady. Sir Edmond está vindo para cá com uma nos braços.

Surpresa, Isabella aguardou que o rapaz se aproximasse. Mas foi a voz de Edward que ela ouviu.

— Não era minha intenção interromper seu trabalho, minha pequena, mas sir Edmond quer lhe dar um presente.

— Um presente? Uma ovelha, você quis dizer?

— Eu penso que é um cordeiro — sir Edmond esclareceu. — Mas não tenho certeza.

Carlisle deu um sorriso.

— O animal é definitivamente um cordeiro.

Sir Edmond enrubesceu aos olhares que flagrou entre o chefe e o velho criado. Os dois estavam caçoando dele. Arrependeu-se de sua ousadia. Seu desejo era que um buraco abrisse a seus pés.

— Não ligue para eles, Edmond. — A observação de lady Isabella o fez mudar de ideia . Para vê-la sorrir daquele jeito, qualquer sacrifício valeria a pena. — Você acha que o cordeiro poderá se assustar se eu tocá-lo?

O rapaz quase tropeçou em si mesmo para colocar o cordeiro ao alcance dela. Edward suspirou. Outro de seus homens havia sido dominado pelo fascínio de sua esposa, como marinheiros por uma sereia.

Também o cordeiro se deixou dominar. Ao sentir o toque suave em sua cabeça, o pequeno animal parou de espernear e de balir.

— Oh, ele não é um encanto? — Isabella pareceu deslumbrada com a experiência. — Posso segurá-lo?

— Claro que sim!— Ainda mais orgulhoso de seu feito, Edmond colocou o pequeno animal nos braços de Isabella e ele, como se soubesse instintivamente que teria uma nova dona, fechou os olhinhos e dormiu.

Incapaz de resistir à pureza da cena, Edward enlaçou Isabella pelo ombro e adorou que ela se aconchegasse a ele, apesar do cuidado para não deixar o cordeiro cair.

— Parece que você seduz tanto os homens como os animais com seu charme — ele disse baixinho.

Ela sorriu.

— Posso levá-lo para casa? Tenho certeza de que saberei cuidar dele, com um pouco de ajuda.

— Mas, Isabella...

— Eu prometo que você nem sequer se lembrará que ele existe. Um cordeiro, afinal, não deve ser muito diferente de um cão para criar.

— Cães são espertos. Além disso, eu nunca ouvi falar em um cordeiro de estimação.

Ele sabia que estaria lutando por uma causa perdida desde antes de Isabella pegar o cordeiro no colo. Na verdade, ele adivinhou que ela se apaixonaria pelo pequeno animal desde que Edmond lhe contara que pretendia dá-lo de presente a Isabella.

— Está bem. Mas você terá de encontrar um lugar para abrigá-lo. Não há condições de ficar com ele em nosso quarto.

O sermão foi interrompido pelo grito de prazer que ela deu e pelo modo como o abraçou e beijou. Ele quis retribuir o beijo. O cordeiro o impediu.

Constrangido por ter sido obrigado a se afastar da esposa por um animal assustado, Edward se sentiu aliviado por Carlisle ter deixado as sementes caírem e se espalharem por toda a parte. Notou, nesse instante, que Edmond olhava para Isabella com expectativa.

— O rapaz parece uma criança que lhe roubaram o doce — Edward cochichou. — Acho que ele está pensando que eu roubei seu direito a uma recompensa.

Isabella se reprovou pela indelicadeza para com o jovem e se apressou a corrigir seu erro, beijando-o nas faces.

— Eu adorei seu presente, sir Edmond. Quero lhe agradecer a gentileza.

— Não é preciso me agradecer, milady. Agora, peço que me desculpe porque tenho de voltar ao trabalho. — E com o gesto mais cavalheiresco que Edward já o vira fazer, ele se curvou sobre a mão de Isabella, levou-a à altura da fronte e se afastou. Edward o seguiu com os olhos e o viu dar um pulo e erguer um braço em sinal de vitória, antes de desaparecer atrás da casa.

— Como você faz isso? — Edward perguntou, a cabeça se movendo de um lado para outro.

— Como eu faço o quê? — Isabella quis saber, distraída em acalmar o cordeiro que, de repente, parecia ansioso para escapar de seus braços. E antes que Edward pudesse explicar a que se referira, ela pediu que ele a ajudasse a levá-lo para casa porque o pobre animal deveria estar com fome.

— Era o que eu estava pensando — Carlisle concordou. — Acho que uma visita à cozinha fará bem à criatura. Lá poderão encontrar algo para ele comer e improvisar um lugar aquecido para ele dormir.

A ruga de preocupação desapareceu da testa de Isabella.

— Sua ideia foi brilhante.

Para justificar sua inexperiência no trato com o cordeiro, Edward encolheu os ombros.

— Sou um guerreiro, não um fazendeiro.

— Como atual senhor destas terras, seria recomendável que aprendesse a atuar também nesse sentido — Carlisle tornou a se manifestar com a sabedoria adquirida após uma longa existência.

Para surpresa de Edward, Isabella colocou o cordeiro nos braços dele.

— Você poderia cuidar dele por mim? Preciso terminar meu canteiro. Carlisle está certo. Você não pode continuar sendo apenas um guerreiro. Deve aprender a conduzir as pessoas que vivem sob sua proteção também em tempos de paz. Pequenos animais normalmente fazem parte da vida dessas pessoas.

Edward olhou, aturdido, para o velho jardineiro. O homem abaixou imediatamente a cabeça e se pôs a mexer com a terra. Ainda mais pasmo, Edward notou que o cordeiro estava tentando comer os cordões de sua túnica.

— Você o ganhou, Isabella! Não é justo que eu tenha de alimentá-lo! — Edward tornou a protestar. Mas um beijo, como de costume, o fez se render.

— Leite e cama quente — sugeriu Isabella. — Não é isso, Carlisle?

— Sim, milady.

Para compensar seu prejuízo, Edward roubou um beijo de sua esposa antes de seguir para a cozinha. Não esperava que ela fosse se aproximar de seu ouvido e pedir que ele viesse buscá-la em uma hora para conversarem a sós.

Como resistir? Ele se afastou depressa, depois de avisá-la que não se atrasasse porque ele não lhe daria nem sequer um minuto além daquele prazo.

O cordeiro olhou-o como se quisesse descobrir o motivo daquela súbita excitação. Edward se viu fazendo algo que jamais imaginara ser capaz: falar com um animal.

— Parece que eu também ganharei uma recompensa por sua causa.

Isabella sorriu ao distinguir o assovio de Edward sendo trazido pela brisa e voltou a se ocupar com a terra.

— Milady me permite uma observação?

— Sim, Carlisle, é claro.

— E um bom homem esse seu marido.

— Você acha? — Isabella fez de conta que não se importava com a resposta.

— Não, milady, eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza.

Até conhecer Edward, Isabella não teria acreditado na opinião do velho jardineiro, nem de Renée, nem em sua própria intuição. Não quando homens como James pareciam estar em controle de tudo. Ela se pôs a rezar, naquele momento, para que seu esposo nunca a decepcionasse. Precisava que ele fosse realmente o que aparentava ser.

Estaria desafiando o céu ao pedir tanto?

Isabella recebeu a notícia de que o mensageiro havia chegado como se já o estivesse esperando. Porque em nenhum momento ela acreditou que James tivesse decidido deixá-la em paz. Durante todo aquele tempo ele estivera apenas espalhando seu veneno, gota a gota, de longe, certo de que a falta de notícias acabaria por nutrir o coração dela com o alento da esperança. Não que o tempo tivesse sido o único responsável por essa alegria fugaz. Edward e seus homens haviam trazido uma nova luz a sua casa.

Sob a orientação de Edward, as pessoas que viviam em Shadowsend Keep aprenderam a trabalhar e a se relacionarem com respeito.

Dava para ouvir o murmúrio das mulheres, naquela noite, costurando, bordando e trocando confidências junto ao fogo, no salão principal, enquanto os homens se ocupavam em limpar armas e utensílios de madeira, couro ou metal, também conversando. A mistura das vozes mais graves dos homens e mais agudas das mulheres também contribuíam para a harmonia geral do ambiente. Nenhum som podia ser mais bonito para Isabella. Não conseguia entender como pudera viver tanto tempo isolada.

Um sorriso brilhava em seu semblante enquanto aguardava que Edward movesse a próxima peça sobre o tabuleiro em cima da mesa. A seus pés, o cordeirinho dormia.

— Você está se preparando para me dar o xeque-mate, não está? — Edward resmungou.

— Lógico que estou — Isabella respondeu em tom de provocação.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza, pequena — Edward recomendou. — Até ensiná-la a jogar xadrez, eu raramente perdia uma partida. A não ser, o que eu desconfio ser verdade, que você já soubesse jogar xadrez embora não tivesse me informado a respeito quando eu a desafiei a me vencer.

Isabella teve o desplante de baixar a cabeça.

— Por mais tentada que eu esteja a negar suas palavras, e permitir que se iluda com o fato de ter sido derrotado por uma principiante, minha dignidade me obriga a confessar que eu já jogava xadrez com meu pai quando era uma criança. Mas, se lhe serve de consolo, fazia muitos anos que eu não chegava perto de um tabuleiro.

— Não serve — Edward resmungou. — Não é o fato de eu perder que me incomoda, mas a sua incrível esperteza e capacidade de memória. Basta eu lhe dizer qual foi o movimento que fiz para você planejar a próxima jogada sem titubear. Francamente, isso não me parece normal.

Isabella se inclinou por cima da mesa e disse em tom conspirador.

— Pode não ser normal, mas é real.

O riso dela fez com que várias cabeças se virassem. Até mesmo o cordeiro olhou para a dona e para os humanos com algum interesse, antes de retomar seu sono interrompido.

Edward continuava empenhado em encontrar uma saída para escapar ao bloqueio que Isabella lhe armara. Recostado na cadeira de espaldar alto, ele examinava detidamente as peças e suas posições. Decidiu-se por mover o rei e passou a vez à esposa. Em poucos segundos, ela contra-atacou e abandonou a expressão pensativa por um sorriso de vitória.

— Xeque!

A partida ainda não estava terminada, Edward falou consigo mesmo. Mas por mais que sua mente teimasse em encontrar um jeito de salvar seu rei, sabia que acabaria tendo de entregá-lo.

Não era possível. Por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia entender qual o movimento que fizera para que ela estivesse a ponto de lhe dar o xeque-mate.

Nem sequer a aproximação de um de seus homens conseguiu que ele afastasse os olhos do tabuleiro. O que ele lhe disse ao ouvido, porém, o fez levantar com tanto ímpeto que a cadeira tombou para trás, acordando mais uma vez o cordeiro, que dessa vez baliu em protesto.

— Peço que me dê licença por um momento, pequena. Tenho um assunto a resolver.

— Fugindo para escapar da derrota, senhor meu marido? — Isabella caçoou com um sorriso de fingida inocência.

— Não, uma atitude como essa seria indigna de um guerreiro. Talvez possa considerá-la como uma retirada estratégica. Façamos o seguinte: por que não arruma as peças enquanto eu tomo algumas providências? Você me deve uma revanche. Fique certa de que da próxima vez eu não a deixarei ganhar!

— Que arrogância! — Isabella exclamou. — Você não me deixou ganhar. Eu o venci por meu próprio mérito!

Edward se afastou ao som das risadas de Isabella. Sem que ninguém visse, ele riu também. Não se importara realmente que sua esposa o tivesse vencido. Ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz.

Isabella ficou ouvindo os passos de Edward até que eles desaparecessem, abafados pela distância e pelos murmúrios dos presentes. Suas mãos começaram, então, a se mover sobre o tabuleiro, devolvendo cada peça à posição original.

Sua mente aproveitou esses instantes para alçar voo. O mundo que Edward lhe apresentara era repleto de novidades. Quando ela poderia ter imaginado que um simples jogo de xadrez fosse lhe proporcionar tanto bem-estar? Sentiu a alegria borbulhar em seu peito ao segurar o rei e recordar a surpresa de Edward ao se ver na iminência da derrota.

Ela não saberia explicar porque escondera de Edward que dominava a técnica do xadrez no momento que ele sugerira jogarem uma partida. Malícia? Ou apenas uma maneira de prolongar sua permanência ao lado dele até que as instruções fossem dadas? De qualquer maneira, não se arrependia de sua malandragem. Sua pequena fraude servira para reforçar sua admiração por Edward. Enternecia seu coração que ele fosse capaz de tratá-la com infinita paciência. Seu corpo o queria, desde o primeiro instante, pelas sensações indescritíveis que ele lhe proporcionava. Mas sua alma relutante e sofrida precisara de mais tempo para ceder. Agora estava preparada para aceitá-lo também nos recônditos de sua alma. Porque Edward tornara-se tão importante em sua vida como o ar que respirava.

Nas primeiras duas partidas, ela precisara se conter de modo a não se trair, todas as vezes que Edward parava as jogadas para fazer comentários, incapaz de tirar alguma vantagem do fato de ela não enxergar o tabuleiro. A preocupação dele interferia com sua concentração. Em compensação ela se deleitava ao ouvi-lo, sempre que ele tentava acalmá-la por sua fingida dificuldade no entendimento das regras.

Ao devolver a última peça para seu devido quadrado, Isabella prolongou o toque. Edward amarrara uma fita estreita ao redor de cada peça branca de modo que ela não tivesse dificuldade em identificá-la. Tanta consideração. No entanto, ela não tivera pudor em enganá-lo. Se estivesse no lugar dele, talvez não aceitasse com tanta facilidade ser usada em uma brincadeira como aquela.

Edward deveria ser o melhor homem do mundo. Ele era, sem dúvida, o melhor que ela conhecera.

— Venha comigo!

O chamado, vindo do nada, a fez estremecer. Edward estava sério e tenso. Ela percebeu isso pelo modo como ele a segurou pela mão, sem cerimônia, e a fez levantar da cadeira. O carneirinho, acordado de súbito, reclamou e fugiu para perto da lareira onde Charlie o aconchegou, com o cenho franzido pelo estranho comportamento de seu amo.

Sem chance de perguntar o que poderia ter acontecido, Isabella o seguiu aos tropeções e acabou se chocando contra as costas do marido quando ele parou sem avisá-la.

— Ei-la! Agora você pode transmitir a mensagem pessoalmente, como foi ordenado a fazer. Mas se continuar na minha frente depois de dizê-la, juro que farei com que se arrependa.

Sem entender o que estava se passando, Isabella se viu obrigada a esperar que a situação se esclarecesse. Sentiu que o sangue sumia de suas faces ao testemunhar o restante da conversa.

— Eu recebi ordens expressas para que a mensagem fosse transmitida a lady Isabella e a ninguém mais.

A voz era de um jovem. Isabella estranhou. Tinha certeza de nunca tê-la ouvido antes.

— Como eu me recuso a deixar minha esposa a sós com um desconhecido, ou você diz o que quer, ou pode voltar para o lugar de onde veio e devolver a mensagem ao mandatário.

Edward parecia outro homem. A agressividade com que estava tratando o rapaz a surpreendeu.

— O que está havendo, Edward? — ela perguntou, confusa.

Por causa da pressa com que Edward a levara ao encontro, ela não tivera como se localizar na propriedade. Estava completamente perdida.

— Peço que me desculpe pequena. Eu me deixei levar pela raiva. Seu irmão parece ter esquecido que você agora é uma mulher casada e que ele não pode esconder nada de mim.

O paraíso de Isabella foi abalado pela simples menção a James. A paz que ela ousara sentir lhe fora mais uma vez roubada. Seu irmão resolvera surgir das sombras para atormentá-la como tantas vezes antes e como continuaria a fazer até a morte de um deles. Não deveria ter se iludido. James jamais se permitiria esquecê-la. Solteira ou casada, ela continuaria à mercê dos pesadelos que ele provocava.

— O que meu irmão mandou me dizer? — perguntou depois de respirar profundamente para afastar uma súbita sensação de desmaio.

O jovem pigarreou.

— Peço que me desculpe, mas seu nobre irmão insistiu para que milady estivesse sozinha quando eu lhe trans...

— Ele pode insistir quanto quiser, mas esta propriedade é minha, e eu tenho todo o direito de saber o que se passa sob meu teto.

— Faça-o por mim — Isabella murmurou.

— Em absoluto! — Edward recusou, enfático.

— Será melhor para nós, se você me escutar — Isabella explicou, súplice.

Algo aconteceu naquele instante que fez Edward empalidecer. A esperança de um futuro feliz parecia ter abandonado Isabella. Ele não podia imaginar que o motivo não se limitava à ameaça feita pelo irmão, mas que ela voltara a suspeitar de que ele fizesse parte do plano de James para destruí-la até seu total aniquilamento.

Um longo minuto passou até que ela o ouviu suspirar.

— Está bem. Ficarei esperando do lado de fora.

Até mesmo o mensageiro estremeceu ao impacto da porta ao ser batida. Isabella cogitou, nesse instante, se não errara ao exigir que a ordem de James fosse cumprida. Se ela tivesse permitido que Edward permanecesse a seu lado, talvez seu irmão pudesse começar a enxergar que ela agora tinha alguém empenhado em protegê-la.

— Diga o que tem a dizer — Isabella pediu com um fio de voz, em vez disso.

Após alguns segundos, o jovem leu:

Querida irmãzinha,

Minhas saudações a você. Estou certo de que esta a encontrará bem. Notícias sobre seu feliz casamento chegaram a meus ouvidos. Como pode imaginar, tive imenso prazer em recebê-las. Também fui informado de que seu marido é digno de você. Excelente. Eu detestaria saber que você está sendo maltratada pelo açougueiro do rei. Especialmente porque fui eu que o escolhi para desposá-la. Não se esqueça de que estou sempre a seu lado, embora não possa me ver. Aliás, estou muito mais perto de você do que possa pensar.

Seu irmão devotado,

James

Terminada a leitura, Isabella ouviu o mensageiro tornar a enrolar o papel.

— Ele também me pediu que lhe entregasse isto para que se lembre dos que já foram e que passe a usá-lo junto ao corpo.

Isabella hesitou antes de estender a mão para que o mensageiro lhe entregasse a encomenda. Já esperava que fosse uma joia pela recomendação de usá-lo em seu corpo. Assim mesmo, a sensação do metal em contato com a palma da mão lhe causou um calafrio.

— Devo aguardar uma resposta para levar a meu senhor? — o mensageiro indagou, enquanto providenciava a entrega também do pergaminho. A negativa de Isabella, ele fez uma mesura, embora ela não pudesse percebê-la, e se despediu.

Ela permaneceu onde estava à mercê dos pensamentos que giravam ao seu redor como se fossem dardos. As palavras de James a amedrontavam. Sua mensagem fora clara. Principalmente a que escrevera nas entrelinhas. Que ele contava com espiões em Shadowsend Keep ela já sabia. O mais terrível fora ter suas suspeitas confirmadas de que Edward não era o que parecia.

Atingida pelos dardos, Isabella sentiu o veneno se espalhar por todo seu ser. Por mais que quisesse resistir às investidas do irmão, o poder dele era inexorável.

James era mais forte. Por mais que ela se odiasse por se submeter a sua autoridade, não conseguia mover nem sequer um dedo para impedir que a dominação se perpetuasse. Como naquele momento em que se desprezava por ter afastado Edward de si e por estar criando empecilhos para a realização de seu sonho de amor.

O problema era simples e abominável em sua simplicidade. O medo de James a consumia. Ela podia antecipar seus passos, mas não se preparava para detê-lo e não se dava a oportunidade de tentar vencê-lo. Mesmo a felicidade, entrevista em seu casamento, fora uma ilusão.

Essa era a explicação da supremacia de James. Ele conhecia seus inimigos melhor do que eles próprios. Explorava suas fraquezas e atacava-os nesses pontos sem dó nem piedade.

A indignação e a revolta a fizeram apertar as mãos com tanta força que as pedras do anel ficaram gravadas em sua pele, marcando-a com a dura realidade. Tocou-as cautelosamente e, imediatamente, se lembrou. Eram as esmeraldas e os rubis que sua mãe usava. O anel continha uma inscrição: Amor sem medida.

Um sorriso triste aflorou a seus lábios apesar da dor contundente que se alojara em seu peito. Amor sem medida, o lema de sua família.

Lágrimas de saudade marejaram seus olhos. Era estranho que James lhe tivesse oferecido aquele presente. Ele só poderia significar um lembrete, uma nova ameaça.

Seu irmão sabia que ela identificaria a joia mesmo sem vê-la e quais as memórias que o anel invocaria. Tempos de alegria, de saúde, de amor. Deixou escapar uma risada sarcástica seguida de um soluço. Porque era exatamente assim que era sua vida. De um amor sem medida.

Lembrava-se das inúmeras vezes em que se sentara no colo de sua mãe e pedira para ver o anel. E depois para que a mãe a deixasse segurá-lo. As duas, então, se dirigiam para a janela e a mãe ficava observando, sorridente, a filha que brincava com os reflexos coloridos que os raios do sol produziam ao incidirem sobre as pedras. Após alguns minutos, Isabella suplicava, invariavelmente, para que a mãe lhe permitisse usar o anel. A resposta era sempre a mesma e também o abraço que a acompanhava.

—Ele ainda é largo demais para você, querida. No dia que suas mãos forem tão grandes quanto as minhas, eu prometo que o darei a você.

— Mas, mamãe, eu cresci desde a última vez que experimentei o anel. Veja como minhas mãos estão grandes!

As mãos eram exibidas. A mãe fingia examiná-las atentamente e depois colocava as dela contra as da filha.

— Elas ainda não estão suficientemente grandes, querida. Até que o anel sirva em seu dedo, eu o usarei comigo de modo que não se perca.

A mãe fora fiel em sua promessa. O anel estava em seu dedo naquele dia em que saiu para cavalgar com o marido para nunca mais retornar.

Isabella jamais esqueceria o quanto se esforçara por convencê-los a darem um passeio. Fazia meses que seus pais não se afastavam de seu lado para não deixá-la sozinha na escuridão que a tragara. Tivera de insistir muito até que a mãe a ouvisse.

— Divirtam-se! — Isabella dissera no último instante, depois de beijar os pais e apertar as mãos de sua mãe e sentir a forma do anel em sua pele. — Eu estou bem. Não há com o que se preocupar. Há muita gente aqui para cuidar de mim. Além disso, será apenas por uma tarde.

Mentira. Ela não estava bem e detestaria ter de ficar sozinha. E o que deveria ter sido apenas uma tarde, prolongou-se pelo resto de sua vida.

Os corpos só foram localizados dois dias depois do acidente. Eles tinham sido atirados em uma valeta ao longo do riacho, provavelmente por bandidos, pois nenhum objeto de valor que carregavam foi encontrado. Nem o anel. Isabella não se importou. Sua perda era grande demais para lamentar a falta de algo material. Permaneceu em silêncio durante o velório, concentrando suas forças em segurar-lhes as mãos frias e rígidas. Não derramara nem sequer uma lágrima. Ela as havia esgotado de tanto chorar pela perda de seus olhos no acidente ocorrido meses antes.

A amargura a deixara como que entorpecida durante o funeral, mas a dor e o desespero reclamaram vazão em pouco tempo. Nos momentos de desespero, a imagem do anel voltou a assaltá-la. Como um símbolo e um lembrete do amor de sua mãe, ela o queria ter em seu dedo. Mas ele estava perdido para sempre, assim como os pais que, inadvertidamente, ela mandara para a morte.

Isabella voltou ao presente com um sobressalto. As pedras frias estavam lhe contando que seu próprio irmão fora o assassino de seus pais. Ou aquele anel teria se perdido em mãos e terras desconhecidas. O fato de James tê-lo conservado durante todos aqueles anos era uma prova irrefutável de que ele não estava em Londres, para onde o pai o banira desde que constatara sua culpa pela tragédia que roubara a visão da filha caçula, mas nos arredores. Apenas jamais ocorrera ao pai que o filho primogênito retornaria após sua morte para tomar posse dos bens que a lei lhe garantia.

Se James fosse inocente, ele nunca saberia que o anel não estava no dedo de sua mãe quando seu corpo fora encontrado em uma vala, ao lado do corpo do marido, dois dias depois que eles saíram montados em seus cavalos. A cruel realidade matara a última centelha de esperança a que ela tentara se agarrar durante todos aqueles anos de escuridão de que ainda poderia restar uma chance de encontrar paz em sua vida.

Porque não havia mais nada a esperar. Não quando o assassino de seus pais acabava de dar a carta que encerrava o jogo com a derrota esmagadora. Ao lhe enviar aquele anel, James lhe entregara não somente a evidência de seu feito mais tenebroso, mas também uma declaração de que ela nada poderia fazer contra ele.

Uma náusea intensa a invadiu e a obrigou a cruzar os braços sobre o estômago. Por um instante, sentiu ímpetos de atirar o anel longe. Em vez disso, abriu os dedos, deixou que a joia repousasse em sua palma e depois a levou até o coração, decidida a guardá-la e a protegê-la, como James esperava que fizesse. Porque o anel seria um lembrete constante da morte que a espreitava.

Um suor frio se espalhou pelas costas de Isabella. Ela precisou cerrar os dentes para deter o grito que subiu por sua garganta. Seu controle foi perfeito, contudo, ao ouvir Edward chamar seu nome.

— Você está bem?

Ela endireitou os ombros instantaneamente como se um fio invisível a puxasse para cima e colocou o anel no dedo, sem questionar o instinto que a levara a esconder a verdade de seu outro inimigo. Edward Beaumont, o açougueiro do rei.

— Estou — respondeu com um sorriso tão falso quanto a preocupação que ele vinha demonstrando desde sua chegada. — Por que não estaria? Você achou realmente que aquele jovem mensageiro poderia me causar algum dano?

— O que seu irmão queria? — Edward perguntou, como se não tivesse ouvido a observação.

Ele queria deitar por terra qualquer esperança que ainda poderia me restar de que você era quem se dizia ser, Isabella pensou cinicamente, e fez um movimento de descaso com os ombros.

— Nada de importante. Surpreendeu-me, na verdade, que ele tivesse se privado da ajuda de um de seus lacaios para mandá-lo até aqui só para se certificar de que eu estivesse bem de saúde a lado de meu esposo.

Os passos cadenciados de Edward de um lado para o outro despertaram uma ponta de inveja em Isabella. Oxalá pudesse reagir de outra forma. Talvez gastando as energias acumuladas por todo seu corpo em movimentos enérgicos. Mas ela parecia ter se transformado em pedra. Estava se sentindo sufocar por sua absoluta inércia.

— Maldito seja ele! — Edward praguejou, apertando o braço de Isabella tão inesperadamente que ela se encolheu. — James não significa nada para nós. Você entendeu? Ele não manda em você nem em mim. Acredite quando lhe digo que não deve temê-lo.

Em vez de tranqüilizá-la, o modo como Edward se comportou a deixou ainda mais aterrorizada. Edward vencera. Ele maculara até mesmo seu casamento. Seu futuro estava perdido como sempre estivera. Seu corpo estremecia dominado pela revolta. Ela não queria que Edward a tocasse. Por que, então, sentia vontade de implorar pelo calor daquelas mãos fortes outra vez em sua pele depois que ele se afastou magoado com sua patente rejeição?

O silêncio que se estendeu entre ambos foi tão intenso que Isabella o entendeu como uma ponte construída como por um passe de mágica e que seria impossível de transpor, mesmo que ela quisesse voltar atrás em sua decisão.

— Obviamente, você não me revelou todo o conteúdo da mensagem — Edward declarou com plena e verdadeira convicção. — Talvez eu deva ler o texto por mim mesmo ou tentar alcançar o mensageiro para que ele me conte o que você me ocultou.

Isabella negou com veemência.

— Não se dê a esse trabalho. Não há nada que possa lhe interessar.

O silêncio de Edward foi mais eloquente do que qualquer resposta que ele pudesse ter dado. Ele não acreditara no discurso mentiroso. Isabella sabia que deveria insistir sobre ter dito a verdade, mas as forças lhe faltaram. Que Edward lesse a mensagem de uma vez por todas! Isso não mudaria nada. O sopro que lhe restituíra a alegria de viver lhe fora retirado e sem ele ela voltaria a mergulhar na escuridão das sombras.

— Faça o que lhe aprouver. Eu vou me retirar para meus aposentos.

— Eu terei com você assim que terminar de tomar as providências para a noite. Pedirei que Renée suba para ajudá-la.

Isabella acenou de forma a dispensá-lo do oferecimento. Estava arrasada. Não queria ter ninguém a seu lado. Nem mesmo a fiel Renée.

— Não será preciso. Tenho certeza de que conseguirei me orientar sozinha.

Edward estreitou os olhos ao ver Isabella se afastar tateando pelas paredes. Quando tornou a falar, sua voz soou rouca e estranha a seus próprios ouvidos.

— Não importa. O que quer que seu irmão tenha dito ou feito, não importa. Ele não tem mais nenhum poder sobre você. Nem sobre mim. Não mais.

Isabella concordou com um gesto de cabeça em sinal de obediência, mas seu coração sabia que Edward estava mentindo. As mãos de James continuavam apertando seu pescoço, impedindo-a de respirar. E ele não a soltaria até que ela desse seu último suspiro. Longe ou perto, tanto fazia.

Na manhã seguinte, ao se levantar, Isabella sentiu uma forte náusea. Abraçou-se na tentativa de controlar o mal-estar. Mas em vez de melhorar, uma súbita tontura a fez voltar para a cama. No entanto, antes que a alcançasse, suas pernas cederam sob seu peso.

Ao cair, Isabella se deitou de lado e rezou para que as paredes parassem de girar e que ela conseguisse buscar o conforto de seu leito. Ainda estava escuro quando ouviu Edward sair do quarto. Não tivesse permanecido insone a noite toda, ela talvez não tivesse notado sua presença. Ele havia entrado um longo tempo depois de ela ter se recolhido. Ouvira-o se despir e depois tornar a se vestir, sem fazer nenhum ruído que pudesse acordá-la. Só depois de ouvi-lo sair e fechar a porta, ela se permitiu buscar um merecido descanso, embora temesse, no fundo, até mesmo o sono por causa dos pesadelos.

Agora, o sono trazia um novo agravante. Podia dominá-la e vencê-la em sua fraqueza. O que ela mais temia era procurar refúgio irrefletidamente nos braços de Edward. Esse era um recurso a que não mais poderia recorrer.

Poderia ter se passado uma hora, ou um século, até que Isabella conseguisse se levantar e chegar ao final daquele dia. De alguma forma, ela sobrevivera. Sobreviera a dor, ao medo, à fria cordialidade que parecia ter descido entre ela e Edward como uma cortina de neve.

Era de seu conhecimento que a responsável pelo erguimento daqueles muros invisíveis que os separavam era ela própria. De qualquer modo, Edward não fizera nenhum movimento que demonstrasse sua intenção de escalá-los. Ele simplesmente se escondera atrás deles como um predador à espera do momento oportuno de atacar.

A ceia transcorreu em um clima de abominável gentileza e cortesia. O riso e o conforto pareciam ter sido roubados de todos que habitavam Shadowsend Keep. O perigo parecia espreitar em cada fresta.

A impressão de Isabella era que ela estava morrendo um pouco a cada dia. E a cada noite. Embora Edward continuasse dormindo ao lado dela, a distância de seus corpos parecia se estender até o fim do mundo. Ela estava sozinha, como James queria que ficasse, e ele deveria estar exultante com o fato porque seus mensageiros estavam chegando e partindo com frequência cada vez maior.

A segunda mensagem lhe fora entregue menos de vinte e quatro horas após a primeira. Edward conduzira o portador a seus aposentos, em vez de pedir para que ela descesse. Surpreendera-a tentando engolir uma fatia de pão, apesar dos protestos de seu estômago, e insistira em ficar. Como o outro, o novo mensageiro também se recusou a permitir que ele ouvisse o que tinha a dizer.

— Não depende de mim, milorde. Estou apenas cumprindo ordens — o homem, um senhor de cabelos grisalhos, se desculpou, ofendido com a atitude beligerante de Edward.

Isabella pediu que Edward os deixasse a sós. Um sorriso triste acompanhou suas palavras e foi seguido de um suspiro à batida da porta. Onde fora parar o Edward que a ensinara a se abrir para o mundo e para o amor? Ou ele nunca existira, como afirmava James, porque seu casamento fora uma farsa desde o momento em que fora concebido?

A voz do mensageiro a sacudiu do torpor que a invadira ao se elevar pelo ambiente.

Minha querida irmã,

Espero que tenha apreciado o pequeno presente que lhe mandei Ao lhe entregar a joia eu me senti exultante por ter conseguido cumprir quase totalmente a promessa que lhe fiz há tantos anos atrás no alto daquela torre. Você se lembra daquele lugar e daquela ocasião, não se lembra, irmãzinha querida?

Eu estava cogitando lhe dizer estas palavras em pessoa, mas decidi aguardar mais um pouco para lhe fazer uma visita, de modo que Edward tenha mais algum tempo para completar sua missão. Ele a está servindo como deseja, minha querida? Eu penso nele como se também fosse um presente meu para você. Tenho planos para vocês, como bem sabe, e detestaria que me desapontassem. Não se esqueça de que sou amigo do rei, o que não poderia ser mais conveniente para mim.

Fique certa de que estou mais perto de você do que pode imaginar. Estou tão perto, aliás, que vou lhe dar uma pista para que tente adivinhar quão próximo eu me encontro: estou tão perto quanto o ar que acabou de respirar.

Seu irmão que tão bem a quer.

Ansiosa por ficar sozinha com seu desespero, Isabella se apressou a dispensar o portador da desgraça. James deveria estar se vangloriando do último trunfo alcançado. Seu escárnio estava claro nas vozes anônimas de seus mensageiros. O pior era saber que não podia fazer nada para detê-lo. Que embora ela tivesse vencido todas as batalhas nos últimos meses, sua derrocada era iminente. Não podia afirmar que aquele resultado já não era esperado. Sempre soubera que seu casamento era uma ilusão. Que James a fizera descobrir o amor só para poder destruí-la no que mais passaria a prezar: sua vida com Edward.

A dor em seu coração era tão forte quanto a dor que atravessara seus olhos naquele dia distante em que rolara do alto da torre.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VI

Edward brandiu o machado com tanta força que quase rachou o cabo ao partir a tora. Seus movimentos eram mecânicos. Sem se dar conta do que fazia, ele não parou até abastecer o celeiro.

Fazia calor. No meio da tarefa, ele se livrara da túnica que o cobria e seu torso, agora, estava brilhante de transpiração. Uma mecha de seus cabelos escuros teimava em cair sobre seus olhos, atrapalhando sua visão. Empurrou-a para trás, vezes sem fim.

O sol do meio-dia, quase incandescente, não o incomodava. Preferia se cansar, extenuando os músculos, a comprometer sua sanidade mental com os pensamentos que se repetiam. Não pudesse desviar sua mente para o trabalho, ele não teria suportado o peso da decepção. Que estava ameaçando vencê-lo, apesar de tudo... Porque ao rachar uma das últimas toras, Edward descobriu que seu esforço fora inútil. Recusando-se ao silêncio que ele tentara impor, sua mente se transformara em um carrossel de preocupações que não parava de girar por mais que lhe ordenasse o contrário. Sua ansiedade vinha aumentando a cada mensagem que Isabella recebia e que a levava a se recolher em camadas cada vez mais profundas da alma. Ele não conseguia mais alcançá-la. Não importava o que dissesse ou fizesse, a essência de Isabella havia escapado por entre seus dedos. Ela havia se perdido entre os pesadelos que a reclamavam para longe dos lugares onde ele poderia protegê-la. A incerteza o tornara fraco quando antes não se deixava vergar por nada nem por ninguém. Sentia-se como um ser inanimado, vendo seu mundo desmoronar sem fazer nada para impedir que isso acontecesse. Uma raiva surda o invadia. Talvez pudesse se acalmar se arrumasse mais madeira para transformar em fogo.

O machado tornou a subir e a descer alcançando facilmente o alvo. O zunido da arma ao ser brandida o distraiu por uma fração de segundo. A violência do golpe, contudo, não chegou nem perto de aplacar o ódio que o afligia. Bastava pensar na couraça de que Isabella se revestira para a batalha recomeçar em cada partícula de seu corpo.

O casamento havia sido uma farsa. Ele estava afundando lentamente em um mar de cortesia sem alma. Isabella o tratava como a um estranho. Seus gestos e palavras traduziam sua boa educação. Ele poderia ser qualquer um. Chegava a esquecer que eram marido e mulher e também amigos e amantes.

A dor que atingiu os braços de Edward pela força bruta que empregou no último golpe foi bem-vinda. Fazendo-o esquecer por um minuto a cena em que Isabella quase se tornara dele por inteiro.

Quase.

O vento parecia ter levado a mulher fascinante que ele vira desabrochar em seus braços. Em seu lugar ficara uma mera sombra que mal conseguia sorrir. Era uma tortura sem fim. Não bastasse ter de assistir à morte lenta de seu espírito, ele era obrigado a suportar a decadência a que o corpo tão lindo e perfeito estava sofrendo, com a perda constante de peso e de viço.

Edward se via pensando, muitas vezes, que não havia saída para seu dilema. A morte por um inimigo, ou a morte por suicídio. Para ele, os dois se resumiam em uma mesma fatalidade. Porque o suicídio de Isabella a roubaria dele como o faria seu pior inimigo.

A imagem que tinha de Isabella sempre fora de uma perfeição etérea, mas sua condição atual de completa fragilidade o fazia compará-la a uma aparição macabra. Porque Isabella parecia a morte em vida. Sua pele havia adquirido a transparência de um espírito. Seus olhos estavam afundados e emoldurados por manchas escuras. Ele procurava não se mover na cama, quando dormia, com medo de quebrá-la se seus corpos se tocassem. Com mais medo ainda de que ela o rejeitasse.

Deitar ao lado de Isabella e não poder tocá-la era a dor suprema. Desejava-a mais do que tudo. Sonhava, com cada fibra de seu ser, poder estreitá-la novamente nos braços, segurá-la ao encontro de seu coração e beijá-la até ficarem sem fôlego. Ter seu desejo negado o deixava ansioso. Ele se sentia como um animal selvagem preso em uma jaula, andando de um lado para outro da propriedade. Seus homens e criados o encaravam como se temessem que ele fosse atacá-los.

A comparação fez Edward sorrir de uma maneira cínica e amarga. Não poderia ter sido mais exata. Ele se sentia como um animal ferido a quem roubaram a fêmea. Todos seus instintos o impulsionavam a gritar e a uivar como se o céu infinito pudesse lhe trazer algum consolo.

Esperava que seus homens o entendessem e relevassem seu comportamento. Na verdade, ele tinha certeza de que os demais habitantes de Shadowsend Keep também estavam preocupados com sua ama. A transformação de Isabella fora evidente a partir da visita do primeiro mensageiro.

Cada um deles tinha o direito de se preocupar. Edward, ao menos, podia dar um nome ao inimigo. Aos outros só restava cogitar sobre a causa.

De que adiantava, contudo, poder identificar o mal se era impossível erradicá-lo? Frustradas as primeiras tentativas de conquistar a confiança de Isabella, Edward desistira de pedir que ela lhe falasse sobre as mensagens que o irmão lhe enviara. Pensara em interceptá-las e se inteirar da situação, mas a cada ordem implacável para que ele a deixasse sozinha na companhia dos mensageiros, a camada de gelo entre eles se tornava mais espessa e resistente.

Conforme o machado multiplicava os pedaços de lenha, Edward se comprazia com a ideia de submeter o próximo portador das notícias de James a esse tratamento. Seria fácil e seu problema estaria resolvido.

Lamentavelmente, James era um homem esperto. Era ele quem dava as cartas. De longe ele jogava seu veneno, certo de que ninguém poderia atingi-lo no palácio do rei onde lograra se instalar assegurando impunidade. Porque ninguém seria louco para atacá-lo e atrair o exército do rei sobre a própria cabeça.

A única forma de salvação que ocorria a Edward era esperar para descobrir com quais peças James estava jogando e quais as regras que estabelecera para aquele jogo infame de gato e rato. Teria de esperar até que sua presa se atrevesse a deixar o esconderijo e se revelar. Só então ele teria como desferir o golpe que o vingaria pela perda de sua esposa em vida. Ou que significaria a salvação de seu casamento se ainda não fosse tarde demais para Isabella recuperar sua saúde. Por mais que Edward se obrigasse a manter o controle, um grito ecoou pelos ares. Ele não se conformava. Era cruel demais. Aquilo não era um jogo. Era uma guerra entre irmãos. Jogos não admitiam reféns, não deixavam mortos para trás, não faziam vítimas inocentes. E ele estava de mãos atadas e assim elas continuariam até que Isabella aprendesse a confiar nele e lhe contasse a verdade sobre o que estava se passando. A aproximação de Garrett obrigou Edward a interromper seus devaneios.

— Parece que nosso abastecimento de lenha estará garantido até a chegada do verão.

Edward encarou o amigo sem disfarçar a irritação.

— O que você quer aqui?

Garrett balançou a cabeça de olhos fechados. Depois apontou para as pilhas de lenha e deu um assovio.

— Permite-me perguntar que cabeça desejou estar cortando ao castigar esses pobres troncos?

O sorriso de Edward foi quase selvagem.

— Foram várias cabeças, para ser honesto. De cada um dos portadores de mensagens para Isabella.

As sobrancelhas de Garrett fizeram uma curva ascendente.

— Talvez seja melhor que aquele homem parado junto à lareira não ouça nossa conversa. Eu desconfio de que ele também esteja trazendo notícias do exterior para sua esposa.

Edward depositou o machado entre os pés e suspirou.

— Bom Deus! Será que o estoque de pergaminhos daquele infame nunca terminará? Esta será a quarta mensagem que ele manda em cinco dias. — Com a pausa, Edward aproveitou para afastar mais uma vez a mecha de cabelos que lhe caíra sobre a testa. — Você sabe me dizer se já mandaram avisar minha esposa?

O modo formal com que Edward se expressou pareceu a Garrett uma clara evidência de que a resposta para toda aquela agressividade estava ligada a Isabella.

— Eu posso afirmar que ela não será incomodada e que não precisará deixar seus aposentos para atender o mensageiro. Porque a mensagem, desta vez, não se destina a ela.

— Não? — Edward indagou, surpreso.

— Não. O fato é que o mensageiro pediu para ser recebido pelo senhor deste lugar.

— Por que não disse logo? — Edward protestou, mais comedido. Afinal, aquela era a melhor notícia que alguém poderia ter lhe dado nos últimos cinco dias.

— Você faz ideia de quem incumbiu esse sujeito de me procurar?

A expressão matreira de Garrett fez com que Edward se calasse e aguardasse. Ele conhecia bem o amigo. Uma de suas distrações favoritas era se divertir à custa dos incautos.

— A julgar pela libré e pelo ar pomposo de que o sujeito se cerca, eu diria que está cumprindo uma ordem recebida diretamente do rei.

Os olhos de Edward dobraram de tamanho.

— O que William pode estar querendo de mim? Um novo sorriso curvou os lábios de Garrett.

— Eu antecipei sua curiosidade e tomei a liberdade de perguntar ao emissário. Ele me contou que o rei está se sentindo tão desprotegido longe de sua presença que decidiu chamá-lo de volta à corte.

Edward se sentiu incapaz de respirar por um instante. Desejou que aquela fosse apenas mais uma das brincadeiras de mau gosto a que Garrett costumava submeter os companheiros. Não era.

— Quando você deverá partir? — a voz de Isabella penetrou pela mente de Edward como se atravessasse uma densa névoa.

— Amanhã cedo — ele respondeu, olhando intensamente para ela, querendo gravar na mentia cada traço, cada expressão daquele rosto e daquele corpo perfeito, agora proibidos. — Terei uma longa e árdua jornada pela frente. Não quero perder nem sequer um segundo com trivialidades. Pretendo estar de volta a tempo de participar do plantio. De qualquer modo, não quero ficar longe daqui um minuto além do estritamente necessário.

Isabella sorriu e fez um gesto de concordância, mas sua expressão continuou vazia. Era como se ela já o tivesse banido de sua presença e de seu pensamento.

Embora Edward tivesse soltado as mãos ao longo do corpo, os punhos se fecharam. Isabella estava perto, mas era como se estivesse a mil quilômetros de distância. Sua esposa se tornara tão inacessível para ele quanto a lua. Parecia serena com as mãos pousadas no peitoral da janela, a brisa suave agitando seus cabelos. Mas essa pose, essa altivez de rainha não o enganava. Ele sabia que aquilo não era verdade. Podia ouvir, em seu coração, a alma de Isabella gritar de dor. Sentia, como em si próprio, o peso do sofrimento a esmagando. Doía-lhe, também, saber que ela estava sendo brutalmente destruída sem que pudesse fazer nada para salvá-la.

Era insuportável olhar para ela e testemunhar sua passividade diante do próprio aniquilamento. Magoava-o tanto que chegava a pensar em sacudi-la, às vezes, e sufocá-la de beijos. Seria capaz de qualquer coisa para trazê-la de volta para a realidade. De volta para ele.

As mãos permaneceram inertes e os braços ao longo do corpo.

Ao sol, Isabella parecia ainda mais impressionante. As faces e os lábios, antes rosados, agora apresentavam uma palidez mortal. A expressão daquele rosto assombrava

Edward dia e noite. Já não sabia o que fazer para tentar afastá-la dos demônios que a estavam devorando em vida. Sem respostas, ele precisava afastar os próprios olhos da figura doentia de Isabella sob o risco de não conseguir nem sequer lhe dirigir a palavra.

— Você precisa se alimentar — ele disse. — Esse vestido está tão folgado que parece pertencer a uma outra mulher.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Ando sem apetite.

Irritado com a falta de consideração de Isabella consigo mesma, Edward quase gritou com ela.

— Não importa se você tem ou não apetite. Precisa se alimentar. Se continuar jejuando, eu a farei comer, nem que seja à força.

— Está falando como meu dono, não como meu marido. James exultaria se o escutasse neste instante.

A situação fugira completamente ao controle, Edward pensou. Isabella cismara que ele estava mancomunado com o infame do irmão dela, e nada a convenceria do contrário. A víbora se instalara no ninho e despejara seu veneno gota a gota até matar qualquer chance de entendimento entre ele e Isabella.

— Eu não estou falando como seu marido — Edward retrucou. — Eu sou seu marido. Também sou seu dono e senhor, se é assim que você prefere se referir a mim. E nessas condições, eu exijo que você pare de se alimentar com porções adequadas a um passarinho e volte a comer como uma pessoa adulta. Em meu retorno, espero encontrá-la com o peso que tinha quando eu a conheci.

— É claro.

O tom de falsa candura foi instantaneamente notado por Edward. Como não estaria em seu poder vigiá-la e zelar por sua saúde pelas semanas que viria, ele resolveu desistir de aconselhá-la e de dar ordens inúteis. Em uma nova tentativa de entendimento, mudou de assunto.

— Levarei Charlie comigo. Decidi deixar meus outros homens aqui para guardar Shadowsend Keep. Sob a liderança de Garrett, você e os criados estarão seguros.

Ela aquiesceu. O silêncio era sua marca nos últimos tempos. Edward a fitava na expectativa de voltar a ouvi-la falar como antes, por ouvir seu riso contagiante. Sentia tanta falta de aconchegá-la junto ao peito que chegava a doer.

Desejar o impossível era sua realidade.

Ele se curvou para beijar a mão de Isabella em despedida. Como se ela fosse uma estranha. E como se ele fosse um estranho, ela se restringiu a lhe desejar que fizesse uma boa viagem.

Edward manteve o controle até sair do quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si. Os corredores, porém, foram testemunhas de seu desespero.

— Eu sinto muito, milorde.

As palavras de Renée e a sinceridade que transmitiam o levaram a um necessário desabafo.

— Impossível tratar com sua ama — ele se queixou. — Eu nunca conheci alguém mais difícil.

— Receio existirem fortes razões que justifiquem esse comportamento — Renée confidenciou. — Por mais que Isabella tenha sofrido nesta vida, eu nunca a vi definhar como agora. Estou para morrer de preocupação. James já despedaçou o coração dela infinitas vezes, mas agora parece ter resolvido dar o golpe da misericórdia. O que eu me pergunto — Renée se deteve, o cenho franzido ao apontar um inesperado dedo para ele —, é o que o senhor, sir Edward, pretende fazer a respeito?

Uma risada de sarcasmo e incredulidade ecoou pelo ambiente.

— Está enganada, Renée, se pensa que eu represento algum papel nesta farsa. Sou um mero espectador, como você. — Edward esfregou os olhos e tomou fôlego antes de continuar a falar. — Juro que não tenho a menor ideia do que fazer para esclarecer esta situação inominável.

— Nem eu — Renée admitiu —, mas eu tenho certeza de que largá-la aqui e fugir para Londres não é a resposta.

— Eu recebi um chamado do rei — Edward protestou. — Não estou deixando Isabella por minha vontade.

Edward cogitou repreender a velha aia por seu atrevimento. Não o faria, contudo. Renée era fiel a Isabella. Estimava-a como a uma filha.

— Então por que não a faz acompanhá-lo? — Renée sugeriu. — Isabella está mais debilitada emocionalmente do que fisicamente. Sozinha ela se sentirá ainda pior.

— Sozinha? Você não é ninguém? Garrett não é ninguém? Nem toda esse gente que vive aqui?

— Ela sempre esteve só apesar de viver cercada de pessoas — Renée explicou, séria. — Até sua chegada, ela parecia morta em vida. Foi milorde quem a devolveu a nós. Ela estava voltando a ser o que era, antes de perder a visão. Se milorde realizou esse milagre uma vez, o conseguirá uma segunda. Basta que queira fazê-lo — Renée segurou Edward pelo braço e olhou em seus olhos. — Eu lhe imploro.

Sem afastar os olhos dos da velha mulher, Edward se desvencilhou. Havia derrota em sua voz ao responder.

— Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Isabella não permite minha aproximação. Ela não quer minha ajuda. Eu recebi uma convocação para me apresentar em Westminster. Não é uma questão de escolha. — Gentilmente, Edward apoiou a mão no ombro de Renée. — Talvez seja melhor assim. Talvez com a distância, Isabella possa refletir e chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que deseja para seu futuro.

Renée protestou com firmeza.

— Eu não pressinto nada de bom nesse afastamento.

Edward não se defendeu da acusação. Ficou olhando Renée se afastar pelo corredor até entrar no quarto de Isabella. Suspirou, então, e balançou a cabeça.

— Eu penso como você, Renée. Infelizmente, não há nada que eu possa fazer...

—Você acha que eu possa ter esquecido algo? — Edward perguntou a Garrett que o encarava com expressão divertida.

— Como a quantidade exata de madeira que deverá ser colocada para queimar na lareira todas as tardes pontualmente às dezessete horas?

— Eu não estou brincando — Edward resmungou. — Quero partir sossegado.

— Não poderia ser diferente. Você cuidou para que tudo fique em ordem durante sua ausência. Se eu resolver me sentar diante da lareira e ficar de braços cruzados até seu regresso, ninguém sentirá minha falta.

Edward deu um sorriso, por fim.

— Eu não confiaria minha casa a mais ninguém.

Orgulhoso, Garrett correspondeu ao sorriso.

— Não se preocupe. Eu já estive a seu lado em campos de batalha e o ajudei a comandar batalhões. Uma velha colônia saxônia não me causará problemas.

Edward se encaminhou para a janela.

— Nunca me senti tão vulnerável nos campos de batalha — admitiu. — Não estou gostando nada disso. Algo parece estar errado.

A paisagem lá fora, antes tranquila e cheia de promessas de felicidade, parecia falar de um perigo iminente. Tanto que Edward lutara para conquistar aquelas terras, de repente ele estava sentindo um cheiro de traição no ar.

— Você acredita se tratar de um chamado inocente ou a convocação é parte de uma estratégia para lhe tomarem a propriedade?

Edward se afastou da janela e se obrigou a manter o controle. O amigo parecia ter lido sua mente. Ele precisava se concentrar em estabelecer um plano de defesa, não em se entregar ao medo da derrota.

— Quem pode saber? — ele encolheu os ombros. — Talvez o rei esteja realmente se preparando para uma nova guerra e tenha me convocado no sentido de descobrir se continuará podendo contar com minha experiência e a colaboração de meus homens.

— Como mercenários?

Ao movimento de concordância de Edward seguiu-se um instante de silêncio.

— Mais cedo ou mais tarde, o rei teria de saber que eu me despedi de minha antiga vida. Que minhas habilidades com as armas serão usadas daqui por diante apenas para defender o que é meu. Não pretendo continuar matando e arriscando minha vida por causa da ambição desmedida de William em expandir seu território.

— Você considerou a possibilidade de ter sido envolvido em uma trama? Que os soldados do rei receberão ordens para atacar estas terras assim que você se ausentar?

— Sim. E por isso que o escolhi para ficar em meu lugar.

— Eu agradeço sua confiança. Tenho lutado por minha sobrevivência a cada dia e me considero apto a proteger esta terra e esta gente como se fossem minhas.

— Mas não são as terras que mais me preocupam neste momento. O tesouro que estou lhe confiando tem um valor inestimável. Terá de defendê-lo com sua própria vida, se necessário.

— Um tesouro que só pode ter um nome: Isabella!

Edward cerrou as mandíbulas e os punhos como se o ataque invisível tivesse acabado de ser deflagrado.

— Ela é tudo que me importa e que deverá importar também a você em minha ausência. Rolem quantas cabeças tiverem de rolar, Isabella precisa ser poupada a qualquer preço de mais sofrimento.

Um assovio de admiração ecoou pelos ares.

— Você a ama de verdade, não?

Edward chegou a se esquecer de respirar. Até aquele instante, ele nunca havia pensado nesses termos. Ouvir seu fiel companheiro falar de amor em voz alta lhe causou um profundo impacto e o fez reconhecer que estava completamente certo. Jamais poderia adivinhar que o coração de Garrett também tivesse se perdido por Isabella, a única mulher que lhe era proibida.

— Sim, eu a amo mais do que minha própria vida.

— Se lhe serve de consolo, eu estou certo de que ela corresponde a seu amor.

— Cuide dela por mim, então, para que um dia ela possa me fazer essa declaração.

Emocionado demais para continuar falando, Edward se calou. Estava surpreso por ter revelado ao amigo uma parte dele que sempre mantivera trancada até de si mesmo.

— Eu cuidarei. Estou cogitando, inclusive, poupá-la da visita de qualquer outro mensageiro que se atrever a procurá-la. Foram tantos ultimamente, que ninguém lhes sentirá a falta se por acaso não voltarem.

— Dou-lhe carta branca nesse sentido.

Os dois amigos se entreolharam e trocaram um sorriso.

— Talvez você possa resolver o problema diretamente na fonte enquanto estiver em Londres — Garrett sugeriu.

— James Colebrook, afinal, vive na corte.

— Eu farei o que for preciso para salvar minha esposa!— Edward jurou.

O ar estava frio e o sol começava a despontar quando Edward seguiu para o estábulo. Embora ainda fosse cedo, Shadowsend Keep já estava acordando. Alguns de seus habitantes se encaminhavam para os postos de trabalho Charlie o esperava com os cavalos.

Ele teve a sensação de voltar ao passado ao atravessar o pátio o círculo parecia estar se fechando. Cinco meses antes, Charlie e ele haviam se encontrado em circunstancias semelhantes. Quase sorriu, apesar de sua contrariedade, ao notar que o velho companheiro apresentava a mesma carranca. Apenas em vez de partirem do sul rumo ao norte, agora eles estavam deixando o norte para se dirigirem ao sul.

Cinco meses. Uma eternidade sob um ponto de vista e uma fração de segundo sob outro. Não havia como negar que a vida mudara por completo no decorrer desse período. Ele havia buscado as terras do norte cheio de sonhos de poder e regressava ao sul sem seu coração. Tornara-se mais servo do que senhor.

Seus conceitos haviam mudado. Antes, possuir uma casa significava ter um teto onde se abrigar. Agora, uma casa não era nada se não fosse também um lar. Seu destino se entrelaçara aos das pessoas que também viviam entre aquelas paredes. Cada um trabalhava para o bem de todos. Especialmente ao de Isabella, a mulher que, sem saber, se tomara sua dona. Dona de seus pensamentos, de seu coração.

Na noite anterior, ele se recusara a deixar que o cansaço o vencesse. Aproveitara todo o tempo que lhe restava para velar o sono de sua esposa, para admirá-la, para gravar cada detalhe de sua beleza na memória. Durante a madrugada, cedeu ao impulso de tocá-la pela primeira vez em longas semanas. Queria sentir a maciez de seus cabelos, delinear as curvas de seu rosto, os lábios entreabertos. Teve tanto cuidado que ela não acordou. Nunca imaginara que fosse capaz de se controlar a essa extensão. Seu corpo estava rijo de desejo. Implorava por tê-la nos braços. Mas seu respeito pela esposa amada estava acima das paixões. Ela quase não dormira nas últimas semanas por causa dos pesadelos. Seria imperdoável se a acordasse em seu descanso.

Ou, talvez, Isabella tivesse apenas fingido que dormia. Uma lágrima havia escapado por entre os cílios e se escondido entre seus cabelos. Ele pôde detectar seu brilho à luz das chamas. Nesse instante, prendera a respiração. Era odioso pensar que Isabella chorava também quando dormia. Não bastava o sofrimento que a consumia cada segundo do dia, fazendo-a definhar a olhos vistos?

Tivera de se obrigar a deixá-la. Em seu íntimo, gostaria de poder recusar o chamado do rei e permanecer ao lado dela. Mas sabia que não era possível.

— Eu voltarei pequena — Edward murmurou e beijou-a castamente nos lábios. — Saiba que eu te amo muito.

Ele se vestiu e partiu sem olhar para trás. Teve medo de perder a coragem se o fizesse.

— Nós vamos ou você desistiu? — O resmungo de Charlie fez Edward voltar ao presente.

— Eu imaginava que a idade tornasse as criaturas mais pacientes — Edward caçoou, enquanto alisava a crina de Dagger.

— Não é o meu caso — Charlie admitiu. — Resta-me pouco tempo de vida e eu não quero desperdiçá-lo com alguém que olha para mim, mas não me vê.

Edward teve de rir da merecida acusação.

— Avante!

Foi Charlie, dessa vez, que precisou de alguns segundos para voltar a si porque, sem perceber, ficara parado olhando Edward se afastar com seu cavalo.

Edward olhou para o alto como se buscasse uma resposta. Fazia uma semana que se apresentara no castelo do rei e ainda não fora chamado a sua presença. Não o tivesse servido fielmente em tempos passados, pensaria estar sendo tratado como um prisioneiro, e não como um hóspede. Sentia-se confinado. Sem permissão para se afastar do castelo, ele se sentia a ponto de explodir de tensão. Seus músculos pareciam estar inativos por séculos. Sua mente, contudo, fervilhava de pensamentos e questionamentos.

Uma pergunta em especial não lhe dava trégua: o que, afinal, estava acontecendo na corte que justificasse sua convocação? Por mais que tentasse descobrir a verdade, não encontrava resposta.

No intervalo entre o despacho da ordem e a viagem de Edward, o rei William decidira se transferir de Westminster para um castelo fortificado que estava sendo construído ao longo da costa de South Eastern.

Por mais que se esforçasse, Edward não conseguia entender a razão daquela súbita mudança. Capricho? Descaso? Ou um propósito escuso?

Sem escolha, tivera de prosseguir pelas estradas sob os justos protestos de Charlie. Mais tempo perdido e com que finalidade? Assim que ele conseguiu localizar o monarca e seu séquito, e pediu para ser recebido, foi solicitado a aguardar. Indefinidamente.

Apesar dos inconvenientes, Edward estava determinado a reverenciar o rei com serena humildade. Faria o possível e o impossível para acelerar o processo. Por certo, até o mais recalcitrante dos soberanos simpatizaria com um súdito que sabia se apresentar com a dose exata de subserviência.

Só nesse momento, então, Edward lhe revelaria o único motivo realmente importante daquela viagem: que ele deixara de ser um mercenário e que o rei não mais poderia contar com seus serviços. Restava saber, contudo, se sobreviveria a essa empáfia.

Em condições de abandonar o castelo sobre suas próprias pernas, se o rei não o matasse, Edward daria início ao primeiro projeto do resto de sua vida: afastar James Colebrook, definitivamente, de sua vida e de sua esposa. Ainda não estava pensando no que faria com o canalha ao colocar suas mãos sobre ele. Mas só depois que conseguisse livrar Isabella da tenebrosa perseguição, voltaria para casa de onde não pretenderia sair nunca mais.

O plano era esse, simples, porém efetivo. Apenas não dependia dele retomar sua liberdade. Não enquanto o rei não se dignasse a lhe conceder uma audiência. Até que esse momento chegasse, a verdade era que Charlie e ele estavam encerrados em uma cela de minúsculas proporções. Hóspedes não ficavam sob a vigilância de guardas, ficavam? Apesar de a palavra confinamento jamais ter sido pronunciada, Edward não era um tolo para se deixar enganar.

Dia após dia ele permanecia no aguardo de uma audiência que nunca acontecia, e que ele jamais solicitara, muito menos desejara. A impaciência ameaçava vencê-lo por mais que se esforçasse por preservá-la. A inércia era uma punição severa para um homem acostumado à ação. O tempo ocioso estava afetando sua mente, obrigando-a a trabalhar ininterruptamente. E quanto mais pensava, maior era sua certeza de que errara em sua tática. Esperara demais para deter James. Deveria ter partido em sua perseguição desde a entrega da primeira mensagem. Isabella não teria se reduzido à sombra da mulher que ele tivera a graça de conhecer. Por ele ter falhado em sua promessa de protegê-la, seu mundo desabara.

Tivesse recebido os mensageiros do mal a golpes de espada e ateado fogo nos pergaminhos, James certamente enviaria homens para atacá-lo em represália, mas ao menos Isabella não teria sido ferida nas profundezas de sua alma. Haveria tempo para eles se prepararem. Ela nem sequer precisaria testemunhar a batalha que seria travada entre o marido e o irmão. Edward a teria afastado da ilha fria e chuvosa e colocado-a em algum refúgio ao sol do sul da França.

A dura realidade fez Edward pender a cabeça. Era tarde demais para conjeturas. Deveria ter feito diferente, mas não fez. Por mais que tivesse esperado que Isabella fosse lhe contar o que havia entre ela e o irmão, esse dia nunca chegara.

Era um homem de ação. Deveria ter tomado providências para impedir que James continuasse torturando Isabella com suas ameaças. Por que esperara tanto? De certa forma, o confinamento estava se revelando um bom conselheiro. Agora ele conseguia enxergar a situação com clareza. A solução era simples. O caminho sempre estivera aberto. Apenas ele não se dispusera a trilhá-lo por não divisar a linha de chegada atrás do obstáculo. Um obstáculo chamado orgulho. Fora seu orgulho estúpido que o impedira de fazer o que tinha de ser feito. Que outro nome se dava à exigência de que fosse outro alguém a dar o primeiro passo? Por que esperara que Isabella o procurasse e lhe dissesse que o queria, se ele, por mais que a amasse e desejasse, também não lhe havia declarado seus sentimentos?

O arrependimento estava dilacerando sua alma. O que era o orgulho em comparação ao amor sincero? O que ele fazia agora sem Isabella e sem seu orgulho porque a vergonha e o remorso era tudo que lhe sobrara?

Se fosse possível voltar no tempo, se ajoelharia aos pés de Isabella e lhe diria que a amava. Embora não pudesse vê-lo, ela podia ouvi-lo e senti-lo. Deveria tê-la abraçado ao encontro do peito e se recusado a deixá-la sozinha.

Deus, como saber se ela estava bem? Se estava segura? E se o terror a tivesse matado de inanição? E se os pesadelos continuavam a lhe roubar o sono?

Angustiado, Edward se pôs a andar de um lado para outro. Estava se sentindo a ponto de enlouquecer de arrependimento.

— Se você não parar com isso, serei obrigado a matá-lo — Charlie ameaçou, o semblante tranquilo desmentindo as palavras violentas. — Eu estava dormindo, se é que você não notou.

A jarra quase vazia na mesinha ao canto e a janela sem grades eram os únicos indícios de que os dois homens não haviam sido jogados em um calabouço.

Na tentativa de se aquietar, Edward se sentou no chão e apoiou as costas e a cabeça no catre onde Charlie repousava. Fechou os olhos e também os punhos. Não deu certo. Seus pés e seus punhos começaram a golpear compulsivamente a parede de pedra.

Ele não ouviu Charlie suspirar nem o viu balançar a cabeça. Nem fechar os olhos. Ocorreu-lhe que estava sendo egoísta, preocupando-se apenas com seus próprios problemas, quando o velho companheiro se levantou e esvaziou mais uma jarra de vinho. Jamais vira Charlie beber tanto antes.

— Você não acha que está exagerando, meu amigo?

— Claro que estou — Charlie concordou com um encolher de ombros. — Não tenho o que fazer. Por que não aproveitar a hospitalidade do rei? Embora, cá entre nós, com os cofres abarrotados, ele poderia oferecer um vinho que não se parecesse tanto com vinagre!

— Parece que a má qualidade da bebida não impediu que você a engolisse aos tonéis.

Em vez de responder, Charlie entornou mais uma caneca. Edward não disse mais nada. No fundo, estava invejando a capacidade do outro de afogar o tédio e os maus pressentimentos em álcool. A ele não restava esse consolo. Dormindo ou acordado, ele não parava de pensar em Isabella.

À beira de perder sua sanidade, Edward se levantou e se pôs novamente a andar pela cela, mas tornou a se sentar ao ouvir o suspiro de impaciência do amigo. Deus, não havia o que fazer! Por mais que tentasse forjar um plano para escapar daquela masmorra, porque não encontrava outra maneira de descrever aquele lugar, nenhuma idéia lhe ocorria.

Sem outro recurso a não ser manter o controle, Edward aspirou o ar profundamente. Precisa se acalmar e entorpecer sua mente, de qualquer maneira.

Deveria ter alcançado êxito após essa última ordem mental porque voltou a si ao baque da madeira contra a parede quando a porta foi violentamente empurrada.

A certeza de que essa visita intempestiva mudaria sua sorte o deixou em alerta. Charlie, sob o efeito do vinho, se restringiu a encolher os ombros.

Com a respiração suspensa, Edward encarou o guarda. Não o reconheceu. Pareceu-lhe estranho, adicionalmente, que ele evitasse encará-lo ao avisar que o rei ordenava sua presença à sala do trono.

— Por fim! — Edward exclamou, contendo um estremecimento ao súbito frio que se apoderou de seu corpo, como se o avisasse da aproximação de um grande perigo.

Provada estava sua teoria de que era um prisioneiro no castelo, e não um hóspede.

Fingindo ingenuidade, Edward tentou apanhar sua espada para fazer uma apresentação formal, como seria de esperar a um antigo colaborador do rei. O guarda o deteve.

— Sinto muito, sir Edward, mas recebi instruções para que o levasse desarmado à presença do rei.

A hesitação de Edward durou alguns segundos. Todos os seus instintos clamavam para que ele se protegesse. Munido de sua espada, teria ao menos uma chance de se defender, mas essa chance lhe fora sumariamente negada.

Seria a primeira vez que se apresentaria desarmado diante do rei.

Era estranho. William jamais impusera restrições à presença de homens armados em suas audiências. Era de conhecimento geral que o poder absoluto gerava violência e que essa violência só era rivalizada pelo ódio em seus extremos.

— Estou pronto — ele disse, subitamente certo da decisão que deveria tomar.

— Siga-me!

Rápido como um raio, Edward aproveitou a saída do guarda para o corredor, para dizer a Charlie que ele deveria fugir e levar Isabella para a França, onde ela estaria a salvo, com a ajuda de Garrett.

— Há ouro suficiente no cofre para garantir a vocês e a todos que me serviram uma nova vida em outras partes.

Apesar de não estar em completa forma, Charlie aquiesceu. Edward não teve dúvidas de que o velho companheiro se esforçaria para cumprir suas ordens. Ele tampouco teve dúvidas de que o guarda o conhecia das épocas em que fora recebido como herói pelo monarca. Sentia-se grato a ele por ter respeitado sua privacidade ao permitir que ficasse mais alguns instantes a sós com Charlie.

Seu alívio, porém, teve curta duração. O silêncio era quase sepulcral. A atmosfera havia mudado na corte naqueles seis meses, desde que se afastara para tomar posse das terras que lhe foram concedidas. Os ares de libertinagem, impregnados de risos e gemidos de luxúria se transformaram em espectros de medo e de suspeitas. O aspecto dos corredores chegava a ser sinistro. O silêncio se tornava mais e mais opressivo. As vozes antes proferidas em respeito e alegre devoção agora estavam contidas e sufocadas.

Era desconcertante.

O número de guardas parecia ter triplicado. O silêncio e a desconfiança pareciam ter contagiado os lacaios. Todos se moviam como sombras pelos corredores e salões, os olhos insistentemente voltados para baixo. Até mesmo os membros da nobreza sussurravam pelos cantos, quando antes se moviam à vontade, entretidos em animadas conversações. Edward percebeu que eles evitavam fitá-lo. A maioria se comportava como se não o reconhecesse. Ou como se ele não mais existisse.

Embora Edward não os considerasse seus amigos, mas aliados ou conhecidos, ele não levou essa afronta para o lado pessoal. A julgar pelas vibrações de medo que ricocheteavam pelas paredes, eles também deveriam querer estar em qualquer outro lugar que não ali.

Não era preciso ser um gênio para perceber que algo no castelo estava errado.

Ao chegar diante da porta que dava para a sala do trono, Edward aguardou para ser anunciado. Também era sua primeira experiência nesse sentido. O rei nunca o tratara antes com formalidade. A apreensão se instalou em seu estômago como um bloco de gelo ao pensamento de que talvez não fosse sair com vida daquela audiência. A imagem de Shadowsend Keep lhe voltou à memória. Os aposentos escuros e as escadas rangentes figuravam como um paraíso em comparação. O sorriso de Isabella surgiu como uma luz entre as trevas. E, surpreendentemente, lhe deu forças para enfrentar a situação.

O ar, de repente, pareceu saturar de promessas. Edward abriu os olhos, que havia fechado à lembrança da amada, e endireitou as costas. Estava pronto. William podia ser um adversário perigoso, mas ele estava acostumado ao perigo. Antes um guerreiro por causas alheias, agora saberia lutar pela própria causa.

Seus passos soaram firmes e seguros através da sala. Hesitou apenas por um instante. De ódio. James, o irmão de Isabella, estava inclinado sobre o rei, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. Seu sorriso continha triunfo e maldade. Foi necessário um esforço descomunal de vontade para Edward não correr em direção ao canalha e lhe infligir uma morte tão violenta quanto o sofrimento que ele vinha causando à irmã. Suas mãos tremiam e clamavam por se tornarem armas da justiça. Mas, como sua vingança significaria a morte e a separação perpétua da esposa que idolatrava, Edward continuou andando e dizendo a si mesmo que a justiça poderia tardar, mas nunca falharia. James estava protegido pelos guardas do rei naquele momento. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele teria de ficar sozinho.

Não poderia se esconder atrás do rei para sempre. Edward se conformou com a certeza de que valeria a pena esperar. No momento em que pusesse as mãos sobre James, o faria pagar por todo o mal que fizera a Isabella.

Para não se deixar consumir pela fúria assassina que o dominava, Edward se obrigou a afastar seus olhos da figura diabólica e focá-los no rei. Ficou chocado com o que viu. Não fosse pela cabeleira vermelha, Edward não o reconheceria. William parecia ter envelhecido vinte anos naqueles seis meses. Seu olhar, antes expressivo e freqüentemente colérico, agora estava vazio, marcado por rugas profundas. Apesar de estar rodeado de guardas, o rei estava usando uma pesada cota e trazia a espada na bainha. Parecia atemorizado como alguém jurado de morte por um inimigo desconhecido.

Edward fez uma mesura em sinal de respeito e aguardou licença para se levantar.

— Majestade.

A licença nunca foi dada. De joelhos, Edward ouviu o

rei se levantar do trono e se aproximar.

— Edward Beaumont!

— Às ordens de Vossa Majestade! — Edward respondeu e estranhou a risada grotesca e as palavras que a seguiram.

— Eu pensaria que você continua a ser um súdito fiel se não soubesse a verdade. — Embora o frio do metal percorresse todo o seu corpo, Edward não tremeu quando o rei encostou a espada em seu pescoço. — Mas acontece que eu fui informado de suas perversas maquinações.

Embora sentisse que um fio de sangue escorria do ferimento causado pela pressão da espada, Edward não se moveu.

— Minha lealdade não é fingida — ele se defendeu. — Não tenho outros planos que não viver em paz nas terras que Vossa Majestade generosamente me concedeu.

O zunido da espada ao ser recolhida fez Edward erguer a cabeça em um movimento instintivo. O rei o encarava.

— Eu sei de tudo. Sei de sua barganha com meu irmão. Henry lhe encomendou minha morte para reclamar o trono. O que você está fazendo tem um nome: alta traição. E você sabe que será punido exemplarmente. Apenas serei magnânimo em lhe conceder uma morte rápida em troca de me fornecer os nomes dos outros que conspiram contra mim.

Ele estava perdido. Fora culpado de crimes que não cometera. Sua vida não terminaria em um campo de batalha, mas sob as intrigas da corte.

Sem condições de provar sua inocência, Edward se levantou. Se tivesse de morrer, morreria com dignidade.

O rei se afastou, como se temesse um ataque, embora os movimentos de Edward tivessem sido deliberadamente lentos. Seria cômico se não fosse sério. O rei estava com medo de um homem desarmado, na presença de guardas. Incapaz de se conter, Edward sorriu com desdém.

— Eu não lhe dei permissão para se levantar! — esbravejou William, as faces vermelhas como suas madeixas.

— Eu não pedi sua permissão. Não posso ter respeito por um homem que me julga capaz de cometer traição e de tramar seu assassinato, o que é pior.

— Por sua atitude acabou de provar que não tem respeito pelo trono da Inglaterra.

— Eu respeito o trono e o país. No momento, o rei não se mostra digno de ocupá-lo e de governá-lo.

A fúria de William fez sua voz tremer ao dar continuidade ao pronunciamento.

— Você não me deixa escolha. Por sua infidelidade, eu o destituo dos títulos que recebeu e dos bens que lhe foram conferidos. Será levado para os porões como um prisioneiro comum onde ficará aguardando sua sentença.

Shadowsend Keep tomou forma na lembrança de Edward. A viagem para o norte e seu casamento com Isabella foram um breve sonho precioso em sua tumultuada existência. A dura realidade cobrara seu preço. Ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa por uma chance de fazer o que era certo. Livrar Isabella do irmão. Ao menos deixaria este mundo sabendo que o responsável por sua breve felicidade e por sua morte prematura o precederia.

Edward foi arrancado de seus devaneios pela declaração odiosa que veio a seguir.

— Até sua execução, a posse de Shadowsend Keep reverterá para meu fiel súdito, James Colebrook, assim como a tutela de sua esposa.

O sangue desapareceu das faces de Edward. Sem se importar com a ameaça dos guardas que imediatamente brandiram suas espadas, ele avançou em direção ao trono.

— Não! Isso não!

Um sorriso de escárnio acompanhou o discurso do rei.

— Deveria se mostrar grato. As esposas dos traidores não recebem um tratamento tão generoso, na maioria das vezes.

— Eu imploro que Vossa Majestade reconsidere. — Ele jamais imploraria por sua própria vida, mas faria tudo que pudesse para tentar salvar sua esposa. — Isabella é maior de idade e as terras lhe pertencem por direito. Não me importo com meu destino, mas suplico que proclame sua liberdade.

Edward se dirigiu a Deus pela primeira vez em sua vida. Estava ao alcance do rei restituir a Isabella a liberdade perdida, mas só a um ser superior ele poderia implorar que lhe devolvesse a luz.

— Senhor Deus, permita que eu desça a minha sepultura sabendo que meu amor poderá continuar vivendo sem dor e sem medo!

Uma gargalhada cortou o recinto.

— Qual! Um traidor ousa pedir que seu rei deixe uma propriedade valiosa em mãos de sua esposa, com prejuízo a um súdito fiel? Em absoluto. Ela será mantida sob estreita vigilância. E quem melhor do que o irmão para fazer cumprir minha vontade?

Edward não raciocinou. Seus olhos estavam voltados para James. Suas mãos estavam crispadas. Sequer ouviu a ordem do rei para que os guardas o detivessem. Foram necessários cinco homens para o prostrarem de joelhos. Mas ninguém conseguiu que se calasse.

— Proteja Isabella, eu lhe peço, William — Edward apelou para a antiga amizade que existira entre ele e o monarca. — Não se deixe cegar pela astúcia desse maldito! Ele o está usando! Isabella já sofreu demais em suas garras.

Edward não pôde continuar. Não viu a espada ser erguida e cair sobre sua cabeça. Seu último pensamento antes de mergulhar na inconsciência foi que ele havia falhado no cumprimento de sua promessa.

James assistiu à retirada de Edward, completamente inerte, com regozijo. Seu plano havia funcionado melhor ainda do que antecipara. O tolo havia se apaixonado por Isabella. E como ela também deveria ter se apaixonado por ele, seu sofrimento acabaria destruindo-a antes mesmo que ele determinasse o momento de encerrar o jogo.

Perfeito.

Agora Edward também estava sob seu controle. Na tentativa de salvar o marido, Isabella se humilharia para ele como ele fora humilhado por ela e pelos pais. Apenas precisaria ter um pouco mais de paciência. O rei estava olhando para ele. Precisava se concentrar em agradá-lo. Não se podia permitir distrações. Confiança em excesso poderia pôr tudo a perder. Edward também se tornara um empecilho maior do que esperava. Não contava que o mercenário fosse se redimir. O amor poderia fortalecê-lo e torná-lo um inimigo perigoso.

Era preciso eliminá-lo o quanto antes.

Edward voltou a si de um abismo negro para um quadro vermelho de dor. Todos os seus músculos e nervos pareciam ter sido trucidados. Tentou se mover sobre a palha que mal cobria o chão duro e frio e quase tornou a desfalecer.

A cada respiração seu peito queimava. Os guardas deveriam ter quebrado suas costelas ao surrá-lo. Suas roupas haviam sido retiradas. Apenas uma tira de pano cobria suas partes íntimas. Seu corpo estava coberto de hematomas e de cortes.

Mas ele sobreviveria.

A cabeça parecia ter adquirido vida própria de tanto que pulsava. De qualquer modo, Edward achava que deveria se sentir grato por ainda estar vivo. Os estragos haviam sido superficiais. Já havia se recuperado de uma situação pior quando fora pisoteado por cavalos em uma das muitas batalhas em que lutara.

Aos poucos, conseguiu se sentar. Cada vez que a dor tentava vencê-lo, procurava buscar forças nas lembranças. Após o que deveriam ter sido horas, Edward conseguiu se pôr de pé, apenas para ser obrigado a se sentar novamente. Eles o haviam acorrentado. Seria impossível se erguer em toda a sua altura porque as correntes eram curtas.

O rei se vingara. Ele o manteria de joelhos pelo tempo que lhe aprouvesse.

Com cuidado, Edward esticou uma perna e depois a outra. Em seguida, cruzou os braços e apertou-os contra as costelas para mantê-las no lugar. Depois encostou a cabeça lentamente contra a parede fria e fechou os olhos para tentar encontrar um pouco de conforto no sono.

Um gosto de fel o impediu de descansar. Ele havia entregado Isabella diretamente ao inimigo. Agora só lhe restava a esperança de que Charlie tivesse conseguido fugir e estivesse voltando para casa para salvar Isabella. Edward fechou os olhos nesse instante e gritou em silêncio. Isabella era sua razão de viver. Era a outra metade de seu corpo e de sua alma. Precisava vê-la, mesmo que fosse com os olhos de sua mente. A imagem foi se formando e ele a viu sorrir. Chegou a sentir seu perfume. A última coisa de que se lembrou quando mais tarde tornou a voltar a si, foi de ouvi-la murmurar, pela primeira vez, que o amava.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo VII

Charlie ainda estava embriagado, mas Edward precisava dele e não havia nada que ele não fizesse para ajudar o homem que considerava seu melhor amigo. Ou quase nada. Por mais que tentasse encontrar uma saída para sua situação, nenhuma ideia lhe ocorria. Apesar de não ter grades, a janela não abria. Ele bateu em todas as paredes e descobriu que eram sólidas. O piso era compacto. Não havia nenhuma pedra solta. No entanto, Edward lhe confiara essa missão e ele não pretendia falhar em seu cumprimento. Difícil ou não, teria de dar um jeito de fugir e salvá-los. Porque tão logo avisasse Garrett da urgência em levarem Isabella para fora do país, ele voltaria para salvar também Edward.

Devagar, porque seu corpo parecia ter enferrujado após a imobilidade forçada ao longo de várias semanas, Charlie empurrou as pernas para fora do catre e apoiou os pés no chão. Ao se levantar, deixou escapar um gemido. As pernas protestaram ao serem obrigadas a sustentá-lo. Mas ao menos as paredes continuaram onde estavam. O fato de não girarem ao seu redor significava que ele não estava tão bêbado quanto pensava.

Era bom saber que continuava forte embora a idade tivesse resolvido cobrar seu tributo através de dores reu-máticas que o atingiam em, praticamente, todas as juntas. Porque ele precisaria reunir suas forças para conseguir carregar sua carcaça outra vez através do país.

O desalento o fez esconder o rosto com as mãos. Não era justo. Fora terrível deixar Londres e suportar o frio e o cansaço para alcançar o norte. Agora Edward queria que ele repetisse a trajetória. Como se isso não fosse sacrifício suficiente, ainda teria de levar Isabella para fora da Inglaterra.

Um grunhido escapou de sua garganta. Detestava viajar por mar e não havia outra maneira de sair da Inglaterra. Da única vez que subira em uma embarcação, jurara nunca mais desafiar as leis da natureza. Se o Todo-Poderoso quisesse que os homens navegassem, Ele lhes teria dado guelras.

Com um suspiro, Charlie se obrigou a calar os queixumes e os pensamentos. Tirar Isabella da Inglaterra seria algo para o futuro. O importante agora era encontrar um meio de chegar até ela.

Edward falara em fuga como se fosse fácil. Charlie admitia que não estava sendo vigiado tão estreitamente quanto antes. Por outro lado, ter um guarda em seu encalço seria tão efetivo quanto vinte correndo atrás de Edward. Que ingenuidade! Edward o encarregara da missão mais difícil de sua vida como se pedisse para ele lhe encilhar um cavalo.

Apesar das circunstâncias, sorriu consigo mesmo. Por trás da fachada de guerreiro, escondia-se um jovem idealista. Na verdade, fora essa característica de vulnerabilidade de Edward que o levara a acatar seu comando. Sentira-se muitas vezes como um mentor, defendendo-o da morte.

Com sua dignidade inata, com seu espírito altruísta, Edward se colocara em situações de grande risco. Charlie tentara alertá-lo para a necessidade de se precaver contra os dissimulados, mas nunca alcançara êxito. Agora, o feitiço parecia ter virado contra o feiticeiro. Ele teria de esquecer seu lado prático e se deixar conduzir pelo coração.

De olhos fechados, Charlie permaneceu em silêncio até que uma súbita idéia o fez sorrir. Ao plano certamente faltava uma dose de elegância, mas ele tinha certeza de que funcionaria. Essa era uma das vantagens de nascer em meio ao povo. Não se importava em seguir as regras da boa educação.

Impaciente para dar início ao plano, Charlie se colocou atrás da porta e ficou à espreita. O guarda sempre o encontrava deitado quando lhe trazia a comida. Naquela noite, ele teria uma surpresa.

O guarda entrou como de costume. Quando percebeu que a cela estava vazia e olhou ao redor à procura do hóspede cativo, já era tarde demais. Charlie o acertou na cabeça com uma pancada. Foi usado um penico, na falta de uma arma ou de um objeto mais adequado. O importante era o resultado.

O guarda tombou sem dar nem sequer um pio. O orgulho pelo triunfo do plano ficou evidente no sorriso que se estampou no rosto de Charlie.

Mas não havia tempo a perder. Com renovado ânimo, ele puxou o homem para dentro da cela, fechou a porta e despiu-o. Jogou um cobertor sobre o guarda em seguida, tendo o cuidado de virá-lo de lado e de cobrir parcialmente a cabeça. Qualquer um que o visse, imaginaria que era ele embriagado. Todos os bêbados, afinal, se pareciam.

Satisfeito, Charlie apanhou rapidamente a farda. Sua satisfação só não foi completa por causa do mau cheiro que teve de suportar. Por outro lado, talvez a falta de banho do outro acabasse beneficiando-o. De longe, ele seria confundido com um guarda qualquer. E se alguém pensasse em se aproximar, recuaria instantaneamente, incomodado com o fedor.

Charlie saiu da cela e trancou a porta com a chave roubada. Com um pouco de sorte, levaria algumas horas até que alguém desse pela falta do sujeito e resolvesse inspecionar as celas. Isso lhe daria tempo para encontrar um meio de fugir do castelo e também para tentar descobrir o novo paradeiro de Edward.

Com o molho de chaves pendurado na cintura, como vira o guarda carregá-lo, Charlie endireitou instintivamente as costas e ergueu a cabeça. Sua prova de fogo seria passar pelos guardas reunidos no final do corredor. A respiração lhe faltou ao chegar perto deles.

Faltava um metro ou menos do que isso para atravessar a barreira. Agora seria tudo ou nada. Ele resolveu mover o passo e uma idéia lhe veio à mente. Não pensou duas vezes para colocá-la em prática.

Sabia, por experiência, que a monotonia permeava o trabalho dos guardas. Para compensar a indolência, eles conversavam entre si. Ocorreu-lhe que ninguém melhor do que um daqueles homens para lhe contar o que estava acontecendo com Edward.

Armou-se de coragem, deteve-se diante deles e tirou do bolso o dado que sempre carregava consigo. Propôs um joguinho e teve de conter um suspiro de euforia ao ver um dos guardas aceitar o desafio e se colocar ao lado dele.

Acocorados em um nicho escuro, os dois rolavam os dados e conversavam.

— Nunca conheci ninguém com tanta sorte — disse o jovem guarda com admiração ao ver Charlie recolher as moedas pela quinta vez consecutiva.

Pronto para dar o bote, ele se pôs a brincar como dado, jogando-o de uma mão para outra.

— Se eu fosse um sujeito de sorte, você acha que eu estaria guardando um castelo inacabado e com a maioria dos aposentos vazios?

O rapaz assentiu.

— É verdade. Os tempos mudaram. O rei já não precisa de tantos servidores como antigamente. No entanto, sua obsessão por segurança o levou a triplicar a contingência.

Era chegado o momento de Charlie arrancar a informação que buscava. Ele encolheu os ombros, inclinou a cabeça para o outro e baixou a voz para um tom de confidência.

— Cá entre nós, o que você acha que motivou essa obsessão?

O jovem guarda olhou para um lado e para outro do corredor.

— Ouvi rumores de que existe um complô contra o rei. Eu não me espantaria se um dia desses, ele amanhecesse com uma faca cravada entre as costelas.

— Pelas mãos de Edward Beaumont, por certo — insinuou Charlie.

— Oh, não! — o rapaz moveu a cabeça negativamente. — Desse o rei já se livrou. O mercenário não viverá o suficiente para matar mais ninguém.

Charlie acompanhou o riso do outro, mas um frio de gelo se apoderou de seu corpo. Porque dessa vez ele não via como ajudar seu amigo a escapar da sentença a que fora condenado.

Cessadas as risadas, Charlie procurou ganhar tempo de modo a tentar obter mais informações.

— Lutei com Edward Beaumont alguns anos atrás na fronteira com Gales. Acho difícil acreditar que um guerreiro como ele fosse capaz de cometer um ato de traição.

— Sim, ele era considerado um bravo. Mas isso foi antes de o obrigarem a casar com a dama disforme. Eu ouvi dizer que ela é feia como o diabo.

Charlie precisou cerrar os dentes e os punhos para não se entregar à tentação de socar o nariz do imbecil. Não lhe ocorreu, naquele instante, que cinco meses antes ele compartilhava daquela opinião sobre Isabella, a jovem que ele aprendera a admirar e de quem gostava agora sinceramente. Era abominável que uma deficiência visual tivesse adquirido proporções tão grotescas. — Não deve ter sido um sacrifício tão grande para ele desposar a irmã de um homem importante como James Colebrook. Seria quase como se tornar cunhado do próprio rei.

O guarda tornou a espiar para os lados e seu tom de voz espelhou sua vaidade em poder revelar um assunto de domínio de poucos.

— Eles se odeiam agora. Parece que foi Colebrook quem denunciou Edward Beaumont ao rei. Talvez ele tenha maltratado a esposa e ela contou ao irmão que se enfureceu com a afronta.

Inteirado da situação dramática em que Edward se encontrava, Charlie decidiu encerrar a conversa e sair o quanto antes do castelo. Inventou uma desculpa para se afastar do outro e seguiu para o pátio. Ninguém o assediou enquanto se dirigia aos estábulos.

Assim que localizou o cavalo de Edward entre os garanhões do rei, Charlie o encilhou. Suava frio enquanto falava com Dagger de modo a convencê-lo a não dar demonstrações de o estar reconhecendo.

— Cale essa boca, seu tolo, ou seremos detidos à saída e eu não terei como explicar o fato de ter me apoderado do cavalo de um traidor.

Charlie passou pela sentinela com a respiração suspensa. Jamais teria imaginado que algum dia acharia conveniente ser velho. Pessoas de idade avançada em geral não despertavam suspeitas. Ele só precisou dizer que estava a serviço do rei para ser liberado.

Mas assim que teve certeza de que estava fora do alcance da visão do guarda, curvou o corpo sobre o pescoço de Dagger e o colocou em galope acelerado. Precisava tirar Isabella do país antes que fosse tarde demais. Não podia perder nem sequer um minuto. Concluída essa missão, ele voltaria ao castelo. Edward estava precisando desesperadamente de sua ajuda. Ainda não sabia o que teria de fazer para salvá-lo, mas estava determinado a tentar alguma coisa. De qualquer forma, ele queria voltar a ver Edward. Mesmo que fosse para lhe oferecer um enterro cristão.

Isabella estava voltada para o sol, mas não sentia seu calor. Seu coração estava oprimido sob um bloco de gelo. Estava morta em vida. Não tinha forças para quebrar esse gelo. Apenas seu corpo continuava se alimentando e se movendo porque assim tinha de ser. Sentia-se alvo de uma conspiração. Gostaria que a deixassem sozinha, mas as pessoas faziam questão de importuná-la, chegando a levar a comida a sua boca. Sentia vontade de gritar para que se comportassem da maneira de sempre em vez de falarem em sussurros e andarem nas pontas dos pés quando ela estava por perto.

Renée era a única que se mostrava espontânea e natural. Teria protestado e mesmo se recusado a atendê-la naquela manhã não fosse pelo sentimento de estima e gratidão que dedicava a sua velha aia. Um instantâneo repúdio lhe percorrera o corpo à sugestão de Renée para que ela se sentasse perto da janela para tomar um pouco de sol.

Não saberia explicar o que houve. Um pressentimento de que uma notícia terrível estava para chegar ou a sensação de que estava se portando e sendo considerada como uma inválida? O mal-estar aumentou à súbita impressão de que ambas as situações eram verdadeiras.

O desconforto da cadeira aliado ao frio que continuava atingindo seus ossos apesar de a temperatura estar amena lhe deu ímpetos de gritar. Ela desejou ter condições para sair correndo e desaparecer da face da Terra. De que adiantava ficar sentada a um sol que não conseguia enxergar nem sentir?

Sem perceber o que fazia, Isabella fincou as unhas nas palmas das mãos. A pele ficou marcada, mas ela não sentiu dor. Nenhuma dor podia se sobressair àquela que se apoderara de sua alma desde a partida de Edward.

Emoções contraditórias a sacudiam. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia entender o que se passava em sua mente. Como podia sentir medo de Edward e querer estar perto dele? Como pudera se entregar tão completamente ao marido se não acreditava que ele tivesse sido honesto e sincero com ela? Como era possível recusar um homem e depois não conseguir viver sem ele?

A resposta que servia para todas as perguntas era uma só. Ela estava amando Edward, um homem proibido. Porque qualquer amigo de James, qualquer pessoa que estivesse do lado dele, estava contra ela.

Um murmúrio se elevou aos ares. Isabella fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Estava cansada. A predição de James se cumprira. Contra toda a lógica, ela havia se apaixonado pelo único homem que o destino a proibira de se entregar. O enviado do mal. O mal que se personificara na figura de seu irmão.

Da próxima vez que James viesse vê-la seria ainda pior do que no passado. Ela acordaria de seu sono escuro e povoado de pesadelos e sentiria a presença dele, mesmo sem vê-lo ou ouvi-lo. Então se sentaria bruscamente e puxaria as cobertas sobre o corpo. James daria uma gargalhada sinistra e a mandaria se levantar e correr se não quisesse que ele a pegasse. Em pânico, ela tentaria uma, duas, cem vezes, retirar a tranca da porta. Depois fugiria pelo corredor e acabaria caindo e se encolhendo em um canto, aterrorizada com os passos dele batendo, ressonantes, contra o chão de madeira.

Era sempre assim. A tortura só acabaria quando a morte a levasse. James deveria estar esperando que ela rolasse novamente as escadas. Seu irmão só ficaria satisfeito no dia que ela deixasse de existir.

Um soluço ameaçou brotar do peito de Isabella e ela cruzou os braços e se curvou sobre si mesma. Odiava Edward naquele momento por ele ter semeado a esperança em 'seu coração e não esperado que ela germinasse como germinara a semente que deixara em seu ventre.

Um pequeno ser havia nascido dentro de suas entranhas. Um coração ainda imperceptível pulsava sob o dela. Uma criatura inocente lutava para sobreviver no abrigo frágil que lhe fora dado. Ela existia apesar de tudo. Não podia ser negada.

Tentara ignorar as mudanças em seu corpo até sentir que as roupas estavam ficando apertadas. Não lhe ocorrera que tentar negar seu filho não o salvaria da perseguição do tio. Porque ela não poderia protegê-lo mais do que podia proteger a si mesma.

No afã de esquecer sua condição, Isabella procurou se concentrar no ódio que sentia por Edward. Cada dia estava se tornando mais difícil. De repente, ela se surpreendia sorrindo ao recordar os arroubos de temperamento durante as conversas, ao modo como o convencera a deixar que um cordeiro se tornasse seu animal de estimação, Mas os sorrisos, invariavelmente, morriam em seus lábios às cenas que se imiscuíam nesses quadros, arrastando-a para as profundezas da paixão. O que lhe era negado de dia, durante a noite ela recebia como presente: a impressão de estar de volta aos braços de Edward.

Isabella voltou ao presente com os gritos de Renée. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, sentiu que uma capa estava sendo colocada ao redor de seus ombros.

— Milady, milady! — a voz de Renée soava ansiosa e ofegante. — Por favor, venha imediatamente! É uma emergência!

Renée parecia fora de si. Isabella queria parar e pedir que a velha criada se acalmasse. Mas após semanas de indolência, a capacidade de lutar a havia abandonado.

Renée a puxava pela mão, praticamente arrastando-a pelos degraus e pelo salão. Quando a soltou, de repente, sem prévio aviso, Isabella suspeitou de que a outra tivesse perdido o juízo. E o que parecia impossível, se provou possível. Uma onda de indignação começou a agitá-la e venceu a apatia.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? Como se atreveu a me trazer até aqui, contra minha vontade, e me largar agora sem nenhuma explicação?

— A culpa não é de Renée, milady, mas de Garrett — respondeu uma voz masculina. — Ele não permitiu que eu subisse a seus aposentos porque esse procedimento poderia manchar sua reputação. — Isabella adivinhou o encolher de ombros durante a pausa que se fez. — Escrúpulos descabidos. As donzelas já não temem que visitantes de minha idade comprometam suas virtudes.

Por não reconhecer a voz de Charlie de imediato, Isabella apertou a capa contra o pescoço e franziu o cenho.

— Quem é o senhor?

— Sua pergunta me ofende, milady. Eu me ausentei por um período relativamente curto. Não esperava que fosse me esquecer tão depressa.

— Charlie? — Isabella indagou, hesitante, para sorrir em seguida, o coração batendo mais rápido à ideia de que Edward havia retornado.

Suas mãos tremeram ao contato das outras, maiores e ásperas. Não mais de frio, mas de emoção e expectativa. Adivinhou, em seguida, que o velho homem estava se ajoelhando em saudação. Apressou-se a dispensar essa honra.

— Não faça isso! Não é preciso!

— Não há tempo a perder! Nós precisamos tirá-la desta casa o mais rápido possível!

Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa, ao dar pela presença de uma outra pessoa no grupo.

— Garrett? Você também está aqui? E Edward? Por que ele não diz nada? Por que vocês não dizem nada a respeito dele? O que está acontecendo, pelo amor de Deus?

Um silêncio carregado de tensão foi a única resposta que Isabella recebeu durante um longo momento. Garrett olhou para Charlie e balançou a cabeça. O velho companheiro pigarreou ao adivinhar que a terrível tarefa lhe caberia.

Incapaz de relatar a situação de imediato, Charlie a conduziu até uma cadeira e a fez sentar. As chamas crepitavam na lareira, oferecendo ao menos o conforto do calor. Ele se colocou de costas e precisou se conter para não abraçar Isabella e falar a verdade. Mas não tinha esse direito. Por mais que desejasse poupá-la do sofrimento que a notícia lhe traria, ela teria de saber.

De braços cruzados sobre o peito, Garrett sentiu as mandíbulas travarem. Invocaria a dor para si, se com isso pudesse poupá-la. Isabella parecia um bibelô de tão frágil e pequena, perdida naquele salão. Temeu que ela não fosse suportar mais esse golpe.

— Charlie. Por que não diz logo o que está acontecendo? Eu acabarei enlouquecendo... — Isabella protestou.

Charlie apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Isabella e se preparou para contar. Retirou-as após alguns instantes, olhou para Garrett e fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça.

Com um suspiro, Garrett puxou uma cadeira e se sentou de frente para Isabella. Fechou os olhos por um momento e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Como dizer a uma mulher que seu marido já deveria ter sido condenado e morto, provavelmente, por alta traição? Um ferimento a espada deveria doer menos...

— Seu irmão acusou Edward de traição e o rei acreditou em sua mentira. Edward está preso nos calabouços da nova fortaleza que o rei mandou construir, e pagará seu suposto crime com a vida. Eu sinto lhe dizer, mas ao que nos consta, talvez ele já tenha sido executado.

O grito de horror e negação ricocheteou pelas paredes.

— Não pode ser! Não era para ser assim!

O rosto de Isabella se transformou em uma máscara. E também o de Charlie. Aquelas palavras confirmavam o pensamento tenebroso que o acompanhara durante a longa viagem. Que Isabella era cúmplice do irmão. Que os dois haviam tramado contra Edward.

— Pedimos a milady o obséquio de seu esclarecimento.— Charlie se manifestou, o olhar sério e desconfiado. — O que significam essas palavras, exatamente?

Garrett apertou os braços contra o peito para resistir à tentação de atrair Isabella ao seu encontro. Em seus olhos havia um brilho de advertência ao velho companheiro.

Isabella, alheia às vibrações de suspeita que a envolviam, tentava absorver as implicações devastadoras do que acabara de ouvir. Em sua ansiedade, precisou se levantar.

— Edward é um guerreiro. O rei lhe confiou missões importantes. Ele não é um traidor. Ele é um homem de honra. Isso não faz sentido. É a mim que James deseja destruir, não a Edward. Foi James quem o escolheu para mim. Quem me entregou a Edward como tributo a pagar em troca de receber estas terras. Por que ele o acusaria de traição ao rei? — A verdade surgiu naquele instante como um clarão à mente entorpecida de Isabella.

A menos que Edward fosse inocente! Que ele jamais tivesse tido a intenção de feri-la, de se aproveitar dela, de caçoar dela... E se fosse assim, então fora ela quem cometera traição. Se Edward estava sendo sincero, então o mundo que ele lhe mostrara era real. O riso, a alegria, a paixão, era tudo verdade. E ela, tola insensata, atirara ao vento sua única chance de ser feliz. Desprezara o homem de sua vida. O melhor de todos.

Por medo e por ódio, havia se fechado em si mesma e recusado a felicidade que o destino fizera bater em sua porta. Por não acreditar que o amor pudesse redimir as pessoas, havia mandado Edward para o perigo e se recusado a lhe dar a única coisa que ele lhe pedira, não em palavras, talvez, mas com suas atitudes: um voto de confiança. Tudo que Edward queria era amor e ela se fechara em si mesma. Preferira se render à dúvida a dar a ele o benefício da fé e da esperança.

Por sua incapacidade de acreditar em Edward, entregara a James a arma da vitória. Enveredara-se nas trilhas de seu jogo por tantos e tantos anos que não fora capaz de aceitar a mão do homem cuja primordial intenção era conduzi-la para a luz.

O homem que ela sentenciara à morte.

— Edward não pode morrer por mim — disse antes que soluços de desespero a sacudissem.

Embora a declaração tivesse sido murmurada e abafada pelo pranto, Charlie reconheceu que era sincera. Suas suspeitas se dissolveram como sal em água.

— Essa decisão escapa a sua competência — ele respondeu, igualmente abalado pelo destino daquele que teria orgulho em chamar de filho. — O que está feito, está feito. Precisamos seguir em direção ao futuro. Edward pediu que eu a levasse para fora da Inglaterra e é isso que pretendo fazer.

— Ele disse para onde deveremos ir? — Garrett indagou, a mente trabalhando rápido no sentido de organizar a viagem.

— Para o sul da França.

— Para onde na França, exatamente?

Charlie fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça.

— Não houve tempo para discutirmos sobre detalhes. Acho que qualquer lugar serve, desde que fiquemos fora do alcance do rei.

Garrett concordou de imediato.

— Eu tenho um irmão que mora em Florença, na Itália. Tenho certeza de que ele nos ajudará a acomodar e a proteger Isabella. Seu amo, um nobre florentino, o tem em alto apreço. Eu não conheço ninguém na França.

Isabella fez um gesto de assentimento.

— Parece perfeito — disse Charlie.

— E quanto às despesas? — Renée lembrou, preocupada. — Com quanto tempo contamos para providenciar a mudança?

— Nós só poderemos carregar conosco o que for essencial. Não poderemos levar nada que não possa ser acomodado na garupa de um cavalo. Lembre-se, Renée, de que estamos fugindo, não saindo a passeio.

— Eu não acredito que meus ossos possam resistir a uma longa viagem. Estou velha demais para atravessar este país sobre a sela de um cavalo. Existe um convento a um dia de distância daqui e espero que as freiras possam me oferecer abrigo. Por outro lado, temo pela situação do resto da criadagem. O que os senhores pretendem fazer com eles?

Garrett refletiu por um instante. Charlie lhe dissera que Edward não queria que nenhum habitante de Shadowsend Keep ficasse ao desamparo.

— Alguns serão destacados para acompanhá-la até o convento. Os outros receberão permissão para recolherem tudo que puderem desta casa e também deverão partir depressa antes que o rei confisque a propriedade.

Charlie deu um sorriso de antecipada vingança.

— Espero que seus soldados não encontrem mais nenhuma evidência de que alguém já viveu sob este teto quando chegarem aqui.

— Não há tempo a perder! — Garrett exclamou com urgência. — Precisamos alcançar a costa antes que o rei determine o fechamento dos portos para nós.

— Que porto você tem em mente?

— O mais distante possível do rei e o mais próximo possível da Itália. Vou consultar meu mapa e descobrir qual é a rota mais direta.

— Eu não quero ir para a Itália — Isabella declarou, inesperadamente.

O assombro emudeceu os presentes por um momento.

— Não é uma questão de querer — Renée tentou persuadir sua ama a reconsiderar sua decisão. — Como esposa de um traidor condenado à morte e irmã de um louco perigoso, fugir é sua única opção.

— Não adianta tentar me demover de minha idéia.Não vou sair daqui — disse Isabella, subitamente certa da atitude que deveria tomar.

— Importa-se de nos explicar, nessas circunstâncias, o que pretende fazer para nos provar que a fuga não é o meio mais sensato de sobrevivermos?

— Eu pretendo seguir os passos de qualquer esposa leal que se preze. Eu quero provar que meu marido é inocente.

O silêncio voltou a permear o ambiente.

— Como? — inquiriu Garrett. — Não temos provas da inocência de Edward.

— Da mesma forma que o rei não tem provas de sua culpa.

Garrett estreitou os olhos.

— Eu daria minha vida por Edward a quem estimo como um irmão, mas recuso-me a colocar sua vida em risco, Isabella, na tentativa de salvá-lo. Eu prometi a Edward que zelaria por sua segurança e é isso que tenho de fazer.

— Essa decisão não é sua, mas minha. E ela já está tomada.

Ao hesitar, Garrett passou a impressão de que se recusaria a ignorar a ordem de Edward. No entanto, ele fez um movimento de concordância.

— Está bem. Em vez de nos afastarmos do rei, nós seguiremos para o castelo. Tomarei providências, porém, no sentido de termos uma rota de fuga para o caso de fossos planos falharem.

A respiração de Isabella soou entrecortada de ansiedade.

— Você me acompanhará apesar de eu ter me negado a ouvi-lo?

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto sério de Garrett.

— Eu a seguiria até o inferno, se fosse preciso, lady Isabella.

— Quase não existe diferença entre os dois lugares, eu lamento dizer — Charlie declarou, pesaroso.

Isabella se recostou novamente na cadeira e escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Sentia ímpetos de gritar sua dor e seu remorso ao vento. Edward era inocente. Fora sincero em todas as suas palavras e atitudes. Elas nasciam de seu coração. O prazer e a boa vontade que ele demonstrara ao lhe ensinar a valorizar a vida eram genuínos.

Edward lhe oferecera todo o seu amor e em retribuição ela lhe dera o desprezo. Agora era chegado o momento de romper o silêncio e o torpor em que se recolhera. As emoções clamavam por liberdade. Eram tão intensas que doíam em seu corpo e em sua alma.

Mas não eram apenas as emoções que queimavam em seu peito. Havia um sentimento maior do que tudo. Algo que ela pensara nunca mais ser capaz de experimentar. Um sentimento chamado amor.

Edward a amava. Ele havia declarado seu amor. Mas os tormentos pelos quais James a obrigara a passar fizeram com que acreditasse que seu coração tivesse se transformado em pedra. No entanto, contra suas expectativas e certezas, o amor conseguira criar raízes entre as profundezas do medo e da insegurança e apenas ficara adormecido até poder voltar a crescer e a desabrochar.

Agora sabia que também o amava. Essa descoberta inundou seus olhos de lágrimas. Queria chorar pelo tempo que perdera, pelo milagre do amor de Edward por ela e o dela por ele, mas acima de tudo, queria chorar pela ameaça que pairava sobre seu futuro com Edward.

Uma súbita força, que ela não saberia como explicar, sufocou o choro e a fez erguer a cabeça em uma proposta de desafio. James estava enganado se pensava que sairia vitorioso, sem luta, dessa contenda. A irmã frágil e medrosa que ele conhecia acabara de se transformar em uma mulher corajosa, disposta a tudo para salvar seu esposo. Não permitiria que James levasse o único bem que importava em sua vida.

— Não podemos ficar aqui o resto do dia em conjeturas. Precisamos preparar nossa defesa.

Ao olhar para Isabella e reconhecer nela a mulher cheia de entusiasmo que conhecera, mas que havia murchado como uma flor nas últimas semanas, Garrett sentiu um gosto doce-amargo na boca. Não que tivesse acreditado em algum momento que haveria alguma chance de felicidade para ele ao lado de Isabella. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que, em sua tolice, ele se apaixonara por ela. Com um sorriso e determinação na voz, Garrett se prontificou para atendê-la.

— Estou a suas ordens, milady. Por onde deveremos começar?

Em pensar que os planos pareciam tão perfeitos e a empreitada tão simples antes de eles tomarem a estrada. Quanto mais Isabella procurava uma posição que lhe proporcionasse algum conforto, mais suas costas doíam. Estava provado que nada nesse mundo era fácil. Na verdade, chegar a termo dessa viagem estava lhe parecendo uma quimera.

Quanta ingenuidade! Sob o teto de sua casa, ela chegara a acreditar que seria possível. Eles reuniriam algumas coisas, carregariam os cavalos e cobririam a distância que os separava de Edward em um estalar de dedos. Em seus devaneios, chegara a considerar que o resgate, propriamente dito, só teria início depois que eles cruzassem o país de norte a sul.

A viagem, no entanto, parecia não ter fim. O fim de sua vida talvez chegasse antes. As costas a estavam matando: O pior era não poder acusar ninguém por essa monotonia e lentidão. Porque seus olhos não eram olhos de ver, alguém precisava conduzi-la. Isso significava a necessidade de Garrett ou Charlie usarem uma corda para conduzi-la. Ela se sentia como uma criança levada pelos pais a passear com seu pônei.

Seu consolo era ter conseguido convencer Garrett a deixá-la montar. Na opinião dele, a única maneira segura de empreender o longo trajeto seria pelo uso de uma liteira. O protesto fora veemente. Isabella se recusou a ouvi-lo. Diante da insistência de Garrett, ela declarou que preferiria seguir a pé. Ou até mesmo de joelhos, se ele não se calasse. Com sua determinação, conquistara o direito de montar um cavalo, como eles. Apenas agora ela não estava tão certa de ter saído vitoriosa.

As noites eram ainda mais terríveis. Alem do cansaço e das dores no corpo, Isabella precisava combater os pesadelos e os medos que a assaltavam sem trégua. Ela abominava o momento de Garrett dar a ordem de parada, a cada pôr do sol. Procurava disfarçar e esconder sua apreensão, não querendo demonstrar fraqueza de espírito, mas o problema era que não adiantava negar seus medos porque eles continuavam a persegui-la e a lhe roubar o fôlego. Era um medo mórbido, estava ciente disso, mas a capturava de tal forma que não adiantava tentar fugir. Os sons da noite pareciam aumentá-lo. Na ânsia de se proteger, ela cobria a cabeça com o cobertor e tapava os ouvidos com as mãos.

O silêncio cego, contudo, também provocava terror. A certeza de que seus olhos não poderiam orientá-la e que dependia de sua audição, não podendo, portanto, ignorá-la, era mais assustadora do que qualquer monstro que sua mente tivesse condições de criar.

O sono era seu melhor aliado nesses momentos. A seu corpo era oferecida uma bendita pausa para que ele se recuperasse. Mas o amanhecer trazia a promessa de um novo sacrifício. Em sua casa, ao menos ela conseguia se localizar. Acordar todos os dias ao ar livre trazia a renovação de sua insegurança. Mas também um aprendizado. Surpreendeu-se com a capacidade de desenvolver o senso de disciplina. Não mais chorava nem gritava diante do desconhecido. Por maior que fosse o ímpeto de extravasar suas emoções, ela se agarrava à força interior que antes não sabia possuir. Era uma força básica e primitiva. Orgulhava-se de tê-la descoberto no fundo de suas entranhas e de estar aproveitando-a para cumprir a missão a que se determinara para salvar Edward.

Por mais que lhe doesse o corpo, por mais exaustiva que fosse a viagem que a levaria até ele, seguiria adiante. Não poderia esquecer que guardava consigo o único recurso capaz de salvar seu marido. Precisava vencer todos os obstáculos que estavam surgindo e que continuariam a surgir em seu caminho. Só depois que o entregasse ao rei, ela poderia se dar ao luxo de descansar e de procurar o abrigo dos braços de Edward.

Ele a receberia com alívio e satisfação. Teria de ser assim. Não suportaria se o desfecho de seu plano não acontecesse conforme o previsto.

— Ele está bem. Ele está a minha espera. Dará tudo certo.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios trêmulos. Precisava acreditar no que dizia. Precisava ser valente.

Sem ter noção do que fazia, Isabella colocou uma das mãos sobre a curva do abdômen onde carregava em segredo o filho de Edward. Assim que se deu conta do perigo dessa revelação, afastou-a e tornou a segurar a rédea. Não podia deixar que Charlie e Garrett adivinhassem a verdade sobre seu estado. Temia que eles a proibissem de continuar cavalgando.

Desejaria que Renée a tivesse acompanhado. A moça que ela escolheu para ajudá-la durante o trajeto não servia como confidente. Aliás, ninguém serviria. Isabella só confiaria a Renée sua alegria e seu entusiasmo pelo milagre que estava dando guarida sob seu coração.

Com a recusa compreensível da velha aia em atravessar o país a cavalo, Isabella acalentara a esperança de poder viajar apenas em companhia de Garrett e de Charlie. O primeiro fora categórico sobre a necessidade de ela escolher uma outra dama para substituir a criada.

Em nome das aparências.

Segundo Renée, a jovem Mildryd se apresentara voluntariamente para o serviço. Isabella lhe era grata, mas achava difícil entender esse oferecimento. A moça não fazia segredo de que detestava andar a cavalo, principalmente por longas distâncias. De qualquer maneira, a presença da outra servia de distração. Era engraçado ouvir os resmungos de Charlie cada vez que ela reclamava sobre o desconforto da viagem.

— É bom vê-la sorrindo novamente — Garrett surpreendeu Isabella ao emparelhar seu cavalo com o dela.

O sorriso acentuou.

— Eu estava recordando a conversa de Charlie com Mildryd, ontem à noite, ao tentar convencê-la a preparar uma comida diferente para o jantar. Ele disse palavras que eu nunca ouvi antes. Preciso gravá-las na memória de modo a pedir que Edward me diga o significado quando voltarmos para casa.

— Nesse caso, Charlie e eu devemos ficar preparados para os berros com que ele certamente nos brindará — Garrett caçoou. — Seremos advertidos pelo modo como conseguimos fazê-la ampliar seus horizontes.

Charlie deu uma risada.

— Gostaria de ver a cara dele quando você pronunciar essas palavras.

Isabella estava se sentindo bem como há muito não acontecia. O riso brotava espontâneo. Garrett estava certo. Edward ficaria perplexo quando soubesse que ela ampliara seu vocabulário justamente com palavras de baixo calão.

O trajeto continuou em silêncio por algum tempo. Só se ouvia as patas dos cavalos em agradável cadência.

— Quanto mais você calcula que falta para chegarmos? — Isabella perguntou, certa de que Garrett prosseguia a seu lado.

Ele tentou se guiar pela posição do sol.

— Eu diria que ainda faltam uns cinco dias para alcançarmos o castelo fortificado, presumindo que o rei e Edward ainda permaneçam em suas dependências.

Isabella suspirou.

— Cinco dias! Por minha inteira culpa. Estou atrasando vocês por não enxergar.

Garrett notou que Isabella estava apertando as rédeas com tanta força que as juntas de seus dedos se apresentavam pálidas. Para confortá-la, estendeu a mão e colocou-a sobre a dela.

— Não fosse por sua determinação, nós não estaríamos a caminho do castelo para tentar salvar Edward. Nós teríamos seguido as ordens que ele deu e fugido. Sem a evidência que você está levando para provar sua inocência, a chance de ele sobreviver seria nula.

Garrett se calou após dizer essas palavras. Ele estava pensando, e Isabella sabia disso, que talvez fossem chegar tarde demais quando só lhes restaria trazer de volta o corpo mutilado de Edward.

Um arrepio de horror percorreu Isabella. O silêncio tornou a cair sobre eles, pesado e fúnebre. Ela sentiu que Garrett lhe apertava a mão para lhe dar um pouco de conforto. Depois que ele a retirou, ela procurou se acal-mar e deixar a mente em branco. Não queria perder a esperança de encontrar seu marido vivo. Recusava-se a encarar sua derrota que conferiria a vitória a James.

Naquela noite, Garrett montou o acampamento em uma clareira, próxima da estrada, junto a um regato. Isabella apeou com a ajuda dele e agradeceu aos céus pela condição de se manter de pé e de poder caminhar. Houvera momentos, durante o trajeto, que ela temera ver seus ossos se partirem sobre o cavalo.

Esticou os braços e apoiou as mãos sobre as ancas doloridas. Em seguida, moveu a cintura e o pescoço de um lado para o outro para aliviar a tensão e a rigidez dos músculos. Percebeu que Charlie estava por perto por seus resmungos.

— O que houve? Discutiu outra vez com Mildryd?

— O que acha, milady? Desde que iniciamos essa malfadada viagem, eu tenho procurado ser tolerante com ela, mas não sou atendido em nada do que peço. Cheguei à conclusão de que estou desperdiçando meu tempo e minha voz porque todas as tarefas acabam ficando a meu encargo.

— De minha parte, eu agradeço — disse Isabella. — Gosto de receber suas atenções e considero-o um excelente valete. Você sempre adivinha minhas necessidades sem que eu precise lhe pedir ajuda. Como agora. — Isabella deu um sorriso malicioso. — Sou capaz de apostar que você está se preparando para me levar até o regato, cujas águas estou ouvindo correr alegremente, para que eu possa me refrescar.

O rabugento Charlie nunca resistia ao fascínio de Isabella. Surpreendeu-se dando uma gargalhada ao vê-la erguer a mão em oferecimento, que ele se apressou a apoiar na curva de seu braço.

— De vez em quando milady parece enxergar mais do que eu.

Antes mesmo de concluir a frase, Charlie percebeu seu deslize. Tossiu, constrangido. Isabella, em sua generosidade, logo demonstrou compreensão.

— Eu entendi o que você quis dizer. Estava reclamando de algo para variar. No caso, de eu ser mais esperta do que você.

Com as faces coradas, o velho Charlie tornou a rir. Eles estavam quase chegando à beira do riacho. Ajudou-a, então, a se ajoelhar na margem e mergulhou as mãos delicadas na água fria.

— Vou deixá-la sozinha por alguns instantes, mas ficarei por perto. Quando quiser voltar, basta me chamar. Espero que compreenda que não poderei respeitar totalmente sua privacidade.

— Eu compreendo. Você receia que eu possa perder o equilíbrio e me afogar.

— Sim, milady.

Isabella esperou que Charlie se afastasse. Só depois que seus passos silenciaram, ela se entregou ao prazer de lavar o rosto, o pescoço e o colo. Suas mãos trabalharam com rapidez e eficiência. O momento seria prolongado se a água não estivesse tão fria. O degelo mal começara. Se estivesse aplicando flocos de neve em sua nele, a sensação provavelmente seria idêntica.

Apesar dos tremores ao final do procedimento, e de não conseguir controlar os dentes que teimavam em bater uns contra os outros, Isabella deu um suspiro satisfeito. Sentia-se revigorada. A água parecia ter levado consigo o cansaço do dia. Mas, mesmo assim, sua imaginação a transportou de volta para seus aposentos e a fez sonhar acordada com um banho quente. A impressão foi tão nítida que ela chegou a sentir um perfume de rosas em seus cabelos e um delicioso calor se espalhar por sua pele.

A imagem foi tão sedutora que Isabella se entregou à volúpia da água tragando seu corpo e massageando-o com suas ondas, A sua frente, o fogo crepitava na lareira. Seus olhos, permanentemente envoltos pela escuridão, precisaram ser cerrados pela súbita luz que se fez presente, tão vívida foi sua fantasia. As chamas apresentavam todos os matizes entre o laranja e o vermelho. Elas iluminavam o quarto que Isabella conservara em sua memória dos tempos de criança. A figura que se lhe apresentou mergulhada na tina de madeira, porém, não era de uma menina, mas da mulher que ela se tornara.

Isabella não se assustou com a súbita presença de um homem nesse quadro. Se em sua mente ela se via mulher, era certo e compreensível que sua mente a quisesse colocar ao lado do marido.

Edward. Que saudade! Como ansiava por estar com ele outra vez. Para lhe dizer coisas que já deveriam ter sido ditas. Como gostaria de poder visualizar seu rosto! Mas Edward surgira em sua vida quando seus olhos já não conseguiam ver. Assim, a forma masculina que o fogo fazia brilhar ela sabia ser de Edward. Ele estava nu e sua pele parecia feita de bronze, mas seu rosto ficara oculto pelas sombras. Pertencia não a ela, mas à escuridão de seus olhos.

O Edward que ela conhecia não era o homem visto pelos outros. Ela o reconhecia pelo cheiro, pelo sabor, pelo riso, pelo movimento de seu corpo sobre o dela, pela textura e pelo calor da pele, pelo formato do rosto tocado pelas palmas de suas mãos.

Uma funda revolta a invadiu ao pensamento de que não sabia nem sequer de que cor eram os cabelos de Edward. Se os pêlos que lhe cobriam o peito eram da mesma tonalidade ou mais escuros, como os de seu pai. Se os olhos do amor de sua vida eram azuis como o céu, verdes como as florestas, ou castanhos da cor da madeira.

Precisou conter duas lágrimas que queriam se derramar. Porque a imagem estava se desfazendo e por mais que desejasse, não estava conseguindo retê-la. Teve ímpetos de gritar o nome de Edward, de implorar que ele permanecesse com ela, mesmo em fantasia. De ordenar que ele saísse da sombra e deixasse que a luz banhasse suas feições para que ela pudesse saber como ele era. Mas era tarde demais. Edward se dissolvera no ar e as trevas tornaram a envolvê-la como um manto negro.

Isabella cruzou os braços e dobrou-se sobre a cintura para tentar prolongar a sensação de calor e de conforto que a imagem lhe trouxera. Para se consolar, quis acre-. ditar que o mais importante era ela ter tido a oportunidade de conhecer Edward, se não com os olhos, com suas mãos e com seus lábios, e de tê-lo recebido e agasalhado no interior de seu corpo.

Apesar da distância, as lembranças tiveram o poder de avivar o fogo da paixão. Em um movimento instintivo, Isabella tornou a mergulhar as mãos no regato para passá-las no rosto, na esperança de acalmar seu corpo e sua mente de um desejo impossível de ser realizado.

Decidiu chamar Charlie após mais alguns instantes. Como ele não respondesse, ela tateou ao seu redor e se levantou. Estava terminando de enxugar as mãos na capa que trazia sobre os ombros, quando sentiu o bebê se mexer pela primeira vez.

Maravilhada com a sensação, parou de respirar. Não poderia descrever a emoção de partilhar aquele milagre de ter uma outra vida dentro de si.

Charlie deveria ter notado sua transformação. Sua voz soou preocupada ao alcançá-la.

— O que houve, milady?

Incapaz de explicar o que estava sentindo, Isabella segurou a mão de Charlie e a colocou sobre seu ventre, no lugar onde sentira a flutuação.

Ele levou alguns segundos para compreender o que estava acontecendo.

— Meu Deus! — ele exclamou com um sussurro. — Santa Mãe de Deus!

Isabella estava sorrindo, quando, de repente, Charlie a surpreendeu com uma torrente de palavrões. Perplexa, só então ela se deu conta de, inadvertidamente, ter lhe revelado seu segredo.

Não era sua intenção. Talvez tivesse sido mais prudente continuar ocultando o fato. Mas se fosse sincera consigo mesma, Isabella admitiria que estava aliviada por poder partilhar sua felicidade com alguém de sua estima e em quem confiava como se fosse o pai de Edward.

— Faz quanto tempo que você está sabendo? — ele perguntou, obrigando-se a buscar a calma de modo a enxergar uma saída para a situação que estava se complicando mais e mais.

— Um mês e meio.

— E de quantos meses é a gestação?

— Não tenho certeza — Isabella confessou. — Segundo os cálculos de Renée, eu devo estar de quatro a cinco meses.

Charlie passou as mãos pelo rosto.

— Santa Mãe de Deus! Isabella tentou sorrir sem êxito.

— Você está se repetindo. — Esperou que ele respondesse. Como o silêncio começou a se estender, ela voltou a falar. — Não faz diferença, faz?

— Não faz diferença? — Charlie bradou. — Como você pode dizer que não faz diferença? Por quem nos toma? Garrett e eu somos responsáveis por sua segurança. Acha que teríamos permitido que uma mulher grávida percorresse estas terras sem fim montada em um cavalo, se soubéssemos de seu estado? Por que não nos contou a verdade sobre sua condição antes de partirmos nesta aventura?

— Teria feito alguma diferença?

— Claro que teria. Você não estaria exausta, neste lugar afastado da civilização, mas em segurança, a bordo de um navio com destino a um porto de clima mais ée poderia tê-la acompanhado rumo à Itália. Garrett e eu teríamos dado um jeito de salvar Edward.

— Não, Charlie. Você sabe que ninguém poderá salvar Edward, exceto eu. Vocês precisavam me trazer, fosse como fosse. Eu tenho certeza de que o rei não se negará a me receber. Uma nobre terá mais chance do que homens que o serviram de maneira indireta e que ele poderá encarar, hoje, como inimigos. Você não pode esquecer, Charlie, que foram contratados como mercenários e o rei pode temer que tentem atacá-lo por ter prendido seu líder.

— Eu lamento ter de lembrá-la, milady, mas nossos esforços podem ter sido inúteis. Ocorreu-lhe alguma vez que a salvação de Edward pode ser impossível? Que talvez seja tarde demais quando chegarmos ao castelo? — Charlie viu Isabella empalidecer, mas não se deteve. — Eu temo por sua vida e também pela vida dessa criança. O que acontecerá se além de não podermos salvar Edward, nós também a perdermos? Não pensou nas conseqüências de seu ato, antes de se dispor a esta louca empreitada?

— É claro que pensei! — Isabella respondeu com firmeza, mas também com doçura. Sua mão estava novamente sobre seu abdômen ao prosseguir. — Eu pensei em Edward e em nosso filho. Você acha que seria justo ele nascer sem pai? Sem que eu ao menos tentasse salvar nossa família? Eu não suportaria, Charlie, passar o resto de minha vida sem o homem que amo. Meu coração sofre por ter sido a causa do sofrimento de Edward. Pensa que eu não sei que Edward estaria livre, se não fosse por mim? Que ele estaria a salvo?

Isabella parou de falar por um instante, mas prosseguiu antes que Charlie tivesse chance de retrucar. Suas feições estavam crispadas. Havia determinação em sua voz.

— Eu não concordo com você sobre ser tarde demais para salvá-lo. Eu me recuso a pensar assim. Edward está vivo e espera por nós. Não torne a falar como quem não acredita no êxito de nossa missão. Não me negue essa esperança.

Charlie encarou Isabella por um longo tempo em silêncio. Sua admiração pela jovem tornara-se ainda maior agora que sabia que ela carregava uma nova vida em seu ventre e que lutava como uma grande guerreira para salvá-los. De qualquer modo, ele achava que era seu dever informar o companheiro sobre o bebê, por mais que ela quisesse convencê-lo a calar a respeito.

A reação de Garrett foi ainda pior do que Isabella esperava. Após o choque inicial, suas recriminações não conheceram limites. Ele protestou e gritou e censurou-a pela completa insensatez de suas ações. Isabella suportou as recriminações com tranqüilidade e esperou até que ele também se acalmasse para voltar a lhe dirigir a palavra. Mas ele se manteve calado, recusando qualquer aproximação. Disse que precisava ficar sozinho para refletir sobre o que fazer.

Era madrugada quando Garrett retornou ao acampamento. Sem conseguir dormir, Isabella o ouviu chegar e se sentar perto da fogueira. Percebeu que ele resolveu se servir da ceia que sobrara e esperou que terminasse de comer para fazer uma nova tentativa de reconciliação.

— Sente-se melhor agora?

— Você deveria estar dormindo — ele se limitou a dizer.

Isabella se apoiou sobre um cotovelo e não notou que com o movimento as peles deslizaram deixando à mostra parte de seu colo.

Garrett baixou a cabeça e respirou profundamente.

— Eu tentei, mas estava preocupada demais com você.

— Ouvi falar que gestantes sentem muito sono .

— Algumas, talvez. Não eu. Às vezes, penso que nunca mais serei capaz de desfrutar de uma boa noite de sono.

Um suspiro antecedeu o protesto.

— Por que você não me contou?

A mágoa estava patente na pergunta. Isabella cogitou o que poderia responder que não agravasse a situação, mas que, ao contrário, fizesse com que Garrett compreendesse sua escolha.

— Não foi uma questão de eu não ter contado apenas a você. Eu não havia contado a ninguém até hoje. Renée adivinhou minha condição antes que eu própria soubesse ou quisesse saber. — Isabella fez uma pausa. — A verdade é que eu mesma não queria aceitar essa realidade. Por favor, não me leve a mal. Eu não sei explicar o que está acontecendo comigo.

— Tente.

Isabella custou tanto a se decidir a atendê-lo que Garrett chegou a acreditar que nunca conheceria a verdade.

— Eu pensei que Edward tivesse me traído e estendi minha revolta à semente que ele deixou em meu corpo. Foi apenas quando tive certeza de sua inocência que passei a aceitar a gravidez e senti meu amor despertar pelo bebê. O início foi difícil. Eu achava que estava traindo a mim mesma por ter permitido que um emissário de meu irmão me fizesse um filho. — Isabella interrompeu o relato porque a emoção ameaçava se manifestar em soluços. — Eu não posso perder Edward e sou a única pessoa no mundo que, talvez, possa salvá-lo. Seja franco. Você e Charlie teriam permitido que eu os acompanhasse nesta missão se soubessem sobre meu estado?

— Eu a teria amarrado em sua cama, se fosse preciso, para impedir que nos seguisse — Garrett afirmou.

Isabella riu sem humor.

— Está respondida sua pergunta?

— Está bem. Eu entendo seu motivo — Garrett concordou por fim. — Espero que também compreenda o meu. Esta missão já era perigosa antes de tomarmos conhecimento de sua gravidez. Coloque-se em meu lugar. Eu sou responsável por você e agora também por essa criança que está esperando.

— Minha permanência em Shadowsend Keep significaria a morte para Edward. Eu não poderia ficar de braços cruzados, poderia? O fato de eu ter calado significa que a responsabilidade se tornou minha. Ela não é mais sua.

— Juro que nunca conheci ninguém mais cabeça-dura do que você! — Garrett exclamou e acabou rindo ao ouvi-la retribuir a observação com uma palavra de agradecimento. — Não era para ter sido interpretado como um elogio.

— Eu sei, mas estou disposta a encará-lo como tal. Então, fazemos as pazes?

Estabelecida uma trégua entre eles naquele momento, Isabella disse boa-noite e puxou as peles por cima da cabeça. Garrett sorriu, fingindo ter aceitado a situação.

— Boa noite.

O sol ainda não despontara no horizonte e Isabella, Charlie e Garrett já se preparavam para seguir viagem. Com a caneca de chá firmemente presa entre os dedos, Isabella se obrigava a ingerir a beberagem.

— Quando chegaremos ao castelo?

— Se partirmos logo, eu acredito que estaremos nos aproximando da fortaleza por volta do meio-dia — Garrett respondeu.

— Agora falta pouco — Isabella murmurou, entre amedrontada e esperançosa.

— Tão pouco que chego a ouvir as reclamações de Edward por eu ter voltado para buscá-lo. — Charlie olhou para Garrett de maneira significativa antes de tornar a se dirigir a Isabella. — Espero que ele não me mate quando souber que Garrett veio comigo, em vez de levar a esposa dele para fora do país. Também espero que não me mate por ter concordado que sua esposa viesse conosco colocando não apenas sua vida em risco, mas também a do filho dele. — Charlie fez uma pausa e tentou brincar. — Talvez eu deva explicar antes toda a situação, e só livrá-lo das correntes depois que tiver certeza que ele será capaz de perdoar a mim e a Garrett.

Isabella procurou rir de modo a aliviar a tensão que permeava o grupo. Seus pensamentos, contudo, continuavam a atormentá-la. O medo de que James vencesse, de que Edward já estivesse morto chegava a impedir que respirasse.

A fé e a esperança precisavam ser mais fortes. Ela não conseguia conceber seu futuro sem Edward. Sem poder conciliar no sono, naquela noite, rezou para que seu marido ainda pudesse ser salvo.

No castelo, Ian andava de um lado para outro do altar, impaciente com o atraso de James. Ele deveria ter chegado uma hora antes, mas pela falta de notícias talvez ainda tardasse. Não havia escolha. Era preciso esperar sem reclamar e se agarrar a essa chance, sua única chance de libertação. Livrar-se da teia de intrigas palacianas e viver sem o veneno com que o favorito do rei contaminava todas as pessoas ao seu redor? Ele mal podia acreditar. As teias que James tecia para atrair suas vítimas eram infinitas. Ao que sabia, nenhuma delas conseguira escapar.

Nem ele.

Os registros de uma vida normal haviam se perdido na distância. Ele conseguia recordar, porém, com total nitidez, do dia em que conhecera James. Na época, Ian era um jovem orgulhoso e determinado. Seu maior sonho era se tornar um cavaleiro. Contava os dias para iniciar seu treinamento. E foi esse entusiasmo que o tornou uma presa fácil para James.

Senhor da luxúria e da maldade, o maior prazer de James era conquistar as pessoas com seu poder de sedução para depois dominá-las de modo a satisfazerem seus desejos. Sem a malícia que só se adquire com a idade e a experiência, Ian não resistiu. Odiava-se agora por ter se vangloriado na ocasião de fazer parte do círculo de amizades de James Colebrook. Porque já era tarde demais quando ele percebeu que o homem que admirava era apenas uma ilusão.

Tornar-se um cavaleiro do rei deixou de ser a meta de Ian. Por medo de James e do que ele seria obrigado a fazer para continuar nas boas graças do outro, Ian se voltou para a igreja. A paz do monastério foi uma mudança bem-vinda para sua alma pesada de culpas. Embora sua escolha não tivesse sido feita por vocação religiosa, ele não se arrependia de sua decisão.

As garras de James, contudo, o alcançaram até mesmo além da clausura. Foi lhe atribuída uma nova missão. Sob ameaça de morte, Ian recebeu a incumbência de se tornar um espião nas terras de Isabella.

— Espero que não o tenha feito esperar demais.

Ian ergueu abruptamente a cabeça ao som daquela voz inconfundível. Levantou-se em seguida. E antes que pudesse responder, James prosseguiu.

— Não afirmo que gostei do lugar onde você marcou este encontro, mas admito que era de se imaginar que um padre preferiria uma capela ou igreja a qualquer outro lugar.

— Você me deu ordens de avisá-lo caso eu descobrisse qualquer outra coisa sobre lady Isabella.

Ian torcia as mãos de nervosismo. O quanto antes pudesse cometer seu último ato de traição, mais depressa se livraria daquela presença hostil.

Aparentemente sem nenhuma pressa, James subiu até o altar e apanhou um dos candelabros.

— Meu caro Ian, eu confesso que me surpreendi com seu chamado. Eu o enviei a Shadowsend Keep e não me lembro de ter lhe dado ordens para voltar. Qual foi o motivo que o levou a me desafiar abandonando seu posto de vigilância?

De braços cruzados sobre o peito, em uma tentativa inútil de se proteger, caso James resolvesse atacá-lo com sua espada, Ian respondeu:

— Eu não podia mais continuar entre aquela gente, abusando de sua inocência e confiança, fazendo-me passar por um servo de Deus. A partir do momento que lady Isabella deixou as premissas, não havia mais motivo para minha permanência no local.

— Os padres são homens abençoados. — E você foi sagrado padre.

— Não que isso tenha me salvado de você — Ian retrucou, incapaz de se conter e foi esse descontrole que o perdeu. O sorriso de James endureceu e seus olhos adquiriram uma frieza de produzir calafrios. Ainda assim, Ian prosseguiu. — Eu recebi notícias, esta noite, de Mildryd, a mulher que coloquei a serviço de lady Isabella durante a viagem. Ela me avisou que o grupo está acampado a poucas horas daqui.

James franziu o cenho e devolveu o candelabro ao lugar. — Nunca pensei que minha irmã fosse ousar se levantar contra mim.

James permaneceu diante do altar por um instante e depois se virou e começou a andar em direção à saída. Ian se apressou a segui-lo. Seu rosto estava franzido de indignação.

— Não vai me dizer nada? — ele bradou, incrédulo. — Por sua causa, eu atirei aos ventos meus últimos resquícios de respeito próprio e você me trata como se minha informação não valesse nada? O que pensa? Que é invenção minha?

James se deteve e olhou para o outro interrogativamente.

— Acalme-se. Religiosos não precisam de auto-respeito. E você não se deve esquecer de que deve obediência a mim, antes de tudo.

— Eu estaria melhor sob a tutela do demônio. James lançou chispas com seu olhar.

— Cautela com suas palavras, ou eu posso retirar meu patrocínio. Você conhece apenas meu lado generoso. Não queira descobrir como posso me revelar aos que não merecem minha compaixão.

Os braços de Ian caíram ao longo do corpo em sinal de impotência. Sem defesa, e sem forças para continuar atacando, ele se escondeu atrás do silêncio. James lhe dirigiu um sorriso sarcástico.

— Vejo que recuperou seu bom senso. Obrigado pela informação. Agora, eu tenho mais o que fazer. Estou sendo esperado pelo rei em pessoa.

Sozinho na capela, Ian ergueu os olhos para o crucifixo no altar e se persignou. Prostrou-se de joelhos e se pôs a rezar pela primeira vez em longos meses. Não por sua alma pecadora, mas pela jovem mulher que ele vinha traindo havia longos anos. O casamento a desabrochara Por amor, ela encontrara coragem para enfrentar o mundo. Admirava-a pela valentia que a ele faltava. Mas o fato de admirá-la não o cegava para o fato de que ela não tinha muitas chances de sobreviver ao ódio implacável do irmão.

Seria preciso um milagre para salvar lady Isabella.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo VIII

Um calafrio percorreu Isabella da cabeça aos pés ao receber a informação de que as sombras dos altos muros da fortaleza do rei William estavam se projetando sobre eles. A sensação de frio que se apoderou de seu corpo a fez pensar em um abismo que aguardava o momento de tragá-los. Em um movimento instintivo de proteção, ela se curvou sobre o cavalo e se colocou mentalmente longe daquele local desolado.

Era horrível pensar que em algum lugar, por trás daquelas muralhas, estava o homem que levara luz a sua vida. Que lhe mostrara que ela poderia se libertar da escuridão em que mergulhara havia longos anos.

Estivesse ainda sob o jugo de seu irmão, não acreditaria que a felicidade podia ser possível. Estaria impregnada das vibrações de ódio e de desconfiança. Não estranharia o fato de que inocentes precisassem ser sacrificados para satisfazer desejos obscuros. Mesmo que seus olhos fossem sãos, ela estaria cega para as qualidades que Edward trazia em seu coração, que eram sua capacidade de amar, de compreender e de respeitar o próximo.

Essa seria a pior tragédia.

Isabella sentiu que estremecia ao ouvir as patas dos cavalos contra as pedras que cercavam a fortaleza, Suas mãos apertaram convulsivamente as rédeas. Recuar tornara-se impossível. Era imperioso que lutassem por Edward. Que fizessem o que precisava ser feito.

A força do sangue, a força da aristocracia, acumulada de geração a geração, se fez sentir abruptamente, após anos de ausência. Era o recurso que seus antepassados lhe conferiam e que lhe daria a confiança e a firmeza necessárias para se apresentar perante o rei.

O cavalo de Isabella recuou, assustado, ao ter seu avanço impedido por um guarda.

— Alto! Ninguém pode se aproximar dos portões do rei William!

Garrett sentiu que todos os seus músculos enrijeciam. Por sua vontade, puxaria o cavalo de Isabella pelas rédeas e a impediria de avançar e de, talvez, ser atirada às masmorras, como acontecera com Edward.

— Eu sou lady Isabella Beaumont, de Shadowsend Keep. Eu e minha comitiva solicitamos uma audiência com o rei William.

Garrett se colocou ao lado de Isabella. Era um guerreia Sua postura talvez pudesse intimidar o guarda. Seu olhar demonstrava franca desaprovação pela atitude do outro em questionar o direito de sua nobre acompanhante ver o rei

Isabella ficou satisfeita com o comportamento de Garrett

Não o imaginava capaz dessa confiança arrogante que despertou o respeito, senão da sentinela, de si própria. Desejaria se armar com esse mesmo ar de superioridade. Principalmente porque já podia sentir a curiosidade das pessoas que se encontravam próximas aos portões e ouvir seus cochichos

O burburinho logo se alastrou como fogo. Poucos minutos haviam passado e todos já pareciam ter conhecimento de que a dama disforme os estava visitando. De repente, porém, ao se abrirem os portões para lhes dar passagem, um grande silêncio se fez entre a multidão.

— O que está acontecendo? — Isabella perguntou sem mover os lábios de modo que apenas Garrett pudesse ouvi-la.

Ele precisou conter um sorriso ao responder:

— A estupefação é geral. Sua beleza os deixou paralisados.

Ninguém poderia adivinhar o tumulto que se escondia por trás da aparente serenidade do rosto feminino.

— Espero que eles se lembrem de que a cortesia para com os visitantes faz parte de suas funções.

Até aquele momento, tudo estava correndo bem. Isabella sentia o coração bater acelerado. Os súditos do rei William estavam se comportando de maneira amigável. Ninguém parecia se lembrar de que ela era a esposa de um suposto assassino.

O alívio que sentiu foi tão grande ao ouvir as correntes serem puxadas para permitir seu ingresso e de Charlie.

Garrett que, por um instante, os músculos ameaçaram ceder sob seu peso, e uma ligeira tontura lhe causou a impressão de estar girando sobre si mesma. Obrigou-se a endireitar os ombros e erguer o queixo. Aquele era apenas o primeiro obstáculo. Eles ainda teriam de ultrapassar muitos até chegarem a Edward.

Garrett conduziu os cavalos para dentro e os entregou a um lacaio que se postava junto aos altos portões de carvalho que protegiam a entrada principal. Em seguida, ajudou Isabella a descer da sela e a fez apoiar a mão na curva de seu braço de modo a guiá-la até o salão onde os súditos se reuniam para ouvir e servir o rei.

A seu lado, Isabella tremia de nervosismo.

— Você foi magnífica — ele sussurrou. — Portou-se como uma princesa. Edward ficará orgulhoso quando souber.

A aproximação de Charlie ajudou-a a recuperar o controle. Como sempre, o velho homem estava resmungando e isso a fez sorrir como de costume.

— Em pensar que eu tive tanto trabalho para fugir do covil de Belzebu, só para cair dentro dele outra vez!

Garrett deu uma piscada para o outro.

— Ainda bem que você esperou até que estivéssemos novamente a sós para tecer seus comentários. O que teria acontecido se os guardas o reconhecessem como o prisioneiro que escapou no outro dia?

— Em vez de estarmos nos dirigindo ao salão de recepções, eles estariam nos conduzindo para as masmorras — declarou Isabella.

Garrett fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça.

— Esses idiotas não reconheceriam as pontas de seus narizes, quanto mais um fugitivo — Charlie continuou reclamando. — Se eu estivesse no comando, faria com que desempenhassem suas funções da maneira como se deve. O que lhes falta é disciplina e treinamento. Não foi à toa que o rei precisou contratar mercenários para defender o país.

— Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo — Garrett caçoou. — Estou certo ao deduzir que você está se queixando da incompetência da guarda real quando foi justamente esse o motivo que o ajudou a escapar?

— É uma questão de princípio — Charlie tentou justificar.

Isabella sorriu, mas seu sorriso estava impregnado de angústia e preocupação.

— Precisamos recorrer ao elemento surpresa — murmurou, como se tivesse se transportado no tempo e no espaço e estivesse novamente jogando xadrez com Edward diante da lareira.

Garrett ouviu a declaração e entendeu a linha de raciocínio de Isabella. Sem dizer nada, exerceu uma leve pressão com o braço sobre a mão que sustentava de modo a prepará-la para subirem alguns degraus.

Um novo estremecimento ocorreu ao baque das portas Maciças sendo fechadas atrás deles. E mais uma vez ela ergueu o queixo e fingiu calma e confiança. Qualquer hesitação de sua parte poderia significar sua derrota e consequente aprisionamento de todos eles.

Os guardas, porém, permaneciam como que fascinados pela oportunidade de conhecerem, finalmente, a famosa dama. A multidão aumentava a cada minuto, conforme os rumores se espalhavam sobre a aristocrática a respeito da surpreendente visita.

Garrett dirigia olhares de esguelha, carregados de expectativa, à pequena e frágil mulher a seu lado, que tantas vezes já se mostrara grande e poderosa em espírito e determinação. Suas feições serenas não o enganaram em nenhum momento. Não quando o temor da morte lhe era transmitido pelo vigor com que ela lhe apertava o braço. Se estivesse ao seu alcance, ele a protegeria dos olhares e observações de toda sorte. Mas talvez fosse mais fácil alcançar as estrelas do que evitar que o povo a examinasse e a comparasse com o irmão, conhecido como o cortesão favorito do rei.

Ao descobrirem a verdade, que Isabella era uma mulher linda, e que não havia nenhuma razão para que continuassem chamando-a de dama disforme, o brilho de curiosidade, principalmente nos olhos masculinos, foi substituído por luxúria. Garrett desejaria deter o poder de obrigá-los a se curvarem à passagem dela, de modo a impedir que a fitassem com cobiça e insolência. Mas para cada homem que afastasse de seu caminho, dezenas de outros se seguiriam. Dessa forma, talvez fosse melhor se ele mesma baixasse a cabeça em vez de atrair a atenção daquele povo para si e para a tarefa que tinham vindo cumprir.

Com sua capacidade de percepção, Isabella procurou acalmá-lo.

— Não permita que eles o atinjam com sua rude curiosidade. Eles não estão me causando nenhum mal. Tudo está se passando conforme eu previa.

Garrett precisou respirar profundamente para manter o controle. Disse a si mesmo que se Isabella estava conseguindo enfrentar a multidão, ele também conseguiria. Tolerância, contudo, não era o mesmo que aceitação. Estava procurando gravar os rostos de cada homem que a encarava com desrespeito para depois lhes ensinar uma lição. Tal era sua concentração que não viu um dos guardas avançar em direção a eles.

— O rei ordena que lady Isabella Beaumont se apresente imediatamente em sua câmara particular.

Isabella, alheia ao embevecimento com que o guarda a fitava, respondeu com altivez.

— Excelente. Acompanhe-me, sir Garrett.

O guarda deu um passo de modo a impedir o avanço.

— Lamento, milady, mas o rei demanda apenas a sua presença. Seus acompanhantes terão de aguardar do lado de fora.

Uma cortina de silêncio caiu sobre eles. Ninguém se moveu. O guarda parecia aturdido com a relutância dos antigos mercenários em cumprir a ordem. Lady Isabella, igualmente, não dava mostras de atender a exigência.

— Por maior que seja o respeito que tenho por meu rei, temo ser obrigada a insistir na presença de um deles. Meus olhos nada veem e eu dependo de ajuda para me locomover. Tenho certeza de que meu soberano não me obrigaria a abandonar meus olhos.

Um burburinho se seguiu ao pronunciamento. O guarda hesitou por um instante, mas logo encontrou uma solução para o problema.

— Será uma honra para mim, milady, lhe servir de guia e de olhos.

Não era a saída que Isabella esperava, mas era a única a seu alcance. Desvencilhou-se de Garrett e estendeu a mão para o outro. Uma ordem do rei, afinal, era uma ordem do rei. Desobedecer seria uma total insensatez.

— Esperem aqui por mim — ela pediu com um sussurro.

— Para sempre, se for preciso — Garrett respondeu com uma mesura, no que foi imitado por Charlie.

A manifestação de apoio dos homens de Edward ajudou Isabella a seguir sob a tutela de um estranho. De qualquer forma, ela não encontrou motivos para reclamar do procedimento do guarda, que a conduziu sem pressa pelos saguões e corredores. O trajeto, porém, pareceu curto demais. Em questão de dois ou três minutos ela foi convidada a aguardar para ser anunciada formalmente ao monarca.

O sangue gelou em suas veias ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado e o rei ordenar que a fizessem entrar. Absoluto terror se apoderou dela enquanto caminhava. Quem a visse, porém, jamais adivinharia o que se passava em seu interior.

O silêncio na câmara real só era quebrado pelo tamborilar ritmado de uma unha sobre uma superfície de madeira. Isabella soltou o braço do guarda e se ajoelhou graciosamente em uma mesura impecável. Não saberia dizer se o tamborilar persistia. O batimento acelerado de seu coração a ensurdecia para outros sons.

Se tivesse a capacidade de enxergar, Isabella veria que os olhos do rei estreitaram, desconfiados, ao obrigá-la a erguer a cabeça, tocando-a no queixo com a ponta de um dedo. Era a primeira vez que via a dama disforme com seus próprios olhos, mas notícias já lhe haviam chegado de que, ao contrário do que todos esperavam, a irmã de seu cortesão era a mulher mais linda que já transpusera os portões do castelo. Seus súditos haviam se acotovelado pelo privilégio de serem os primeiros a lhe contar e a tentar descobrir se o rei a trataria com deferência por ser irmã de seu preferido, ou a mandaria trancafiar por ser casada com um traidor.

As descrições variaram assombrosamente, mas a essência permanecia a mesma em cada um dos relatos. O rei se recusara a demonstrar sua surpresa e também sua indignação em ter sido o último a descobrir a verdade. Era inconcebível que James tivesse se omitido a lhe revelar que as histórias sobre lady Isabella eram falsas. Oportunidades nunca faltaram. Não deixava de ser estranho, aliás, que James nunca tivesse mencionado a existência de uma irmã até pedir sua participação na trama que o levara a consentir que seu melhor guerreiro, Edward Beaumont, fosse enviado às terras do norte para desposá-la.

Inicialmente, ele não dera importância ao fato. Fora discreto com James. Nunca sequer lhe perguntou a razão Para que as pessoas se referissem à moça como a dama disforme.

Pálido de revolta, o rei soltou bruscamente o queixo de Isabella e se virou para a janela. Odiava pensar que aquela mulher comprometeria, irremediavelmente, seu relacionamento com James.

— O que a traz a minha presença, lady Isabella? Por que forçou sua entrada em meu castelo? Duvido que seu irmão a tenha chamado aqui.

— Como qualquer esposa devotada, eu vim para apoiar meu marido, Majestade — Isabella respondeu cabisbaixa, de modo a demonstrar humildade perante o rei. — Estou aqui, também, para provar que Edward é inocente das terríveis acusações que foram levantadas contra ele.

O rei encostou-se à janela e cruzou os braços sobre o peito avantajado. Seu cenho estava franzido e seu olhar era hostil.

— Como ousa implorar pela vida do homem que estava tramando meu assassinato? Faz noção do perigo a que se expõe defendendo-o?

Apesar da rispidez cortante com que estava tratando a visitante, o rei não podia evitar o sentimento de admiração que ela lhe despertava com sua coragem. A maioria de seus súditos teria se encolhido diante de sua indignação, em vez de erguer a cabeça em protesto.

— Edward é inocente — Isabella repetiu com firmeza.

— Muitos afirmam o contrário.

— Muitos... ou apenas meu irmão? — Isabella se referiu a James com extremo desdém.

Era verdade. Fora James quem insistira para que o rei prendesse Edward, embora o mercenário nunca tivesse falhado em nenhuma das missões que lhe atribuíra.

— Talvez — William admitiu, com a sombra da dúvida já se infiltrando em sua mente.

— Perdoe-me a franqueza, Majestade. Espero que não se ofenda se eu lhe disser que é um tolo se prefere acreditar em James em prejuízo de Edward.

Em outras circunstâncias, aquelas palavras teriam despertado sua ira. Naquele momento, elas o surpreenderam ao riso.

— Não creio poder chamá-la de outra forma, milady. Acha prudente se referir a seu rei como um tolo?

— Acho que um rei precisa saber a verdade e encará-la de frente como qualquer outro homem — Isabella respondeu, sem refletir, para se desculpar em seguida pelo comportamento inadmissível diante da situação.

— Não quero ouvir suas desculpas neste momento — o rei a interrompeu. — Prefiro que continue a usar de franqueza, embora seu discurso não me seja agradável. Quero que se sente e que me conte toda a verdade.

Isabella agradeceu que o rei a conduzisse a uma cadeira, apoiou as mãos sobre o colo e entrelaçou os dedos para que parassem de tremer. Sua voz, hesitante de início, foi se tornando forte e clara à medida que ela relatava os acontecimentos que culminaram na prisão de Edward. Contou sobre o temperamento irascível de James desde criança, sobre o ato de violência que causou a ela a perda da visão, sobre o isolamento a que ele a confinou e sobre suas constantes ameaças.

O silêncio e a atenção com que o rei acompanhou o desabafo proporcionou conforto e segurança a Isabella. Antes que ela tomasse consciência do que estava fazendo, confidenciou-lhe sobre seus medos e sobre suas suspeitas de que James estava implicado na morte de seus pais e que acreditava que ele estava por trás dos rumores sobre Edward ter planos de assassinar o rei.

— Você tem provas do que afirma? — William indagou após um longo e tenso silêncio em que Isabella cogitou se não teria caído em mais uma das armadilhas de James.

Com um movimento de concordância, ela tirou um maço de cartas de um bolso interno da capa. Sentia o corpo todo tremer enquanto esperava que o rei as lesse.

— Eu estava certo, então, em pensar que aquelas histórias estavam mal contadas — o rei murmurou como se estivesse se dirigindo a si mesmo. Isabella aguardou que ele a abordasse antes de continuar a falar. — O anel que pertenceu a sua mãe ainda está em seu poder? — o rei perguntou, por fim.

Isabella tocou o frio metal ao redor de seu dedo e tirou-o lentamente, aliviada em se livrar da joia que lhe trazia tão tristes recordações. William o pegou e colocou-o sobre a pilha de cartas, pálido ao reconhecer o anel que James costumava trazer preso a uma corrente no pescoço até pouco tempo antes.

Ela ouviu o rei suspirar.

— Bem, lady Isabella, eu agradeço sua sinceridade e sua coragem em me revelar a verdade. Posso saber quais são seus planos agora que levou a cabo seu intento?

O tom brusco a fez questionar sua sorte, Teria errado ao tomar o rei totalmente sob sua confiança? Sem saber o que responder, ela foi honesta em admitir que não tinha feito nenhum plano além de procurá-lo.

Ela o ouviu se levantar e declarar o encerramento entrevista.

— Nesse caso, darei ordens para que providenciem acomodações para você e sua comitiva até obter todas as respostas de que necessito.

Isabella precisou engolir em seco para desfazer o nó em sua garganta.

— Posso perguntar onde está meu marido?

— Tenho certeza de que ficará aliviada em saber que Edward continua no aguardo de minha sentença em um dos aposentos que compõem os porões deste castelo.

Isabella ficou tão aturdida com a atitude do rei ao obrigá-la a se levantar enquanto respondia sua pergunta e dar ordens para que o guarda a levasse, que mal conseguiu respirar. Sua cabeça começou a girar e ela precisou apoiar seu peso no braço do homem.

— Obrigada — respondeu.

O rei fez um sinal para que o guarda a levasse imediatamente de sua presença. Detestava sentimentalismos. Mais um instante e lady Isabella se debulharia em lágrimas e ele tinha mais o que fazer, como se encaminhar para a escrivaninha onde colocara as evidências trazidas pela irmã de James. Seu olhar incidiu sobre o anel. Era magnífico em sua simplicidade.

Odiava-o.

Aquela peça de metal parecia estar gritando para que o mundo inteiro ouvisse que o rei William, filho do Grande Conquistador, se deixara trair como um idiota. Apertou-a convulsivamente na palma da mão. Mas, embora a tivesse afastado de sua visão, continuava sentindo-a como a prova de que se deixara enganar pela Pessoa que conquistara sua confiança só para poder usá-lo. James não gostava dele. Ele se sentira atraído pelo poder que emanava da figura real, não pelo homem que existia sob a coroa.

A verdade viera à tona. Não podia mentir a si mesmo, contudo, sobre nunca ter lhe passado pela cabeça que as pessoas fingiam devoção por interesse. Que os ricos, os nobres, e, principalmente, os reis raramente eram amados por aquilo que eram, mas por aquilo que tinham e representavam.

Em um arroubo de fúria, William atirou o anel de volta para a mesa. Enganara a si próprio por demasiado tempo. Era chegado o momento de parar de se comportar como um tolo apaixonado.

Sentou-se em sua cadeira favorita e tomou de um só gole uma caneca de vinho. Seus olhos continuavam pousados sobre a pilha de cartas. Não havia como refutar as palavras de lady Isabella. Ele reconhecera a escrita de James nas cartas. A vaidade de James fora sua perdição. Ele próprio se condenara ao fogo do inferno ao se vangloriar para a irmã da influência que exercia sobre o rei.

O jarro de vinho esvaziou até que William se satisfizesse e fechasse os olhos para descansar. Naquela noite, queria expurgar a traição que se infiltrara em seus ossos. Chamou o valete e deu ordens explícitas para não ser incomodado. Por ninguém. No dia seguinte, voltaria a assumir sua posição de rei e soberano. Mas naquela noite queria ter o direito de sofrer como um simples mortal.

— De que você está falando? — James esbravejou ao ser impedido de ingressar na câmara real. — Eu não sou qualquer um. O rei certamente não se referiu a mim quando ordenou para não ser perturbado! Eu sempre tive acesso a seus aposentos.

— Eu sinto muito, milorde, mas as instruções foram claras. O rei William não quer ser incomodado esta noite. Por ninguém.

James teve ímpetos de derrubar o valete a socos, mas conteve-se ao reconhecer que estava temporariamente derrotado em seus argumentos. Sem alternativa, girou nos calcanhares e voltou para seu quarto, sob a impressão de que estava sendo seguido por olhares maliciosos que o fizeram corar de raiva.

Naquela noite, pela primeira vez desde que ocupava a posição de favorito do rei, James dispensou a ajuda do camareiro para se despir e se deitar. Sentou-se e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Ian o avisara, mas ele, em sua certeza de que era dono do corpo e da alma do rei, não quisera acreditar que Isabella, em tão pouco tempo, pudesse fazer tão grande estrago.

Talvez devesse ter levado a sério o aviso de seu espião de que o casamento havia mudado Isabella. Agora, talvez fosse tarde demais para deter as engrenagens. Em poucas horas, Isabella conseguira virar a cabeça do rei contra ele. Qual a outra explicação para que William se recusasse a recebê-lo?

Para aplacar o ódio que o estava consumindo, James começou a imaginar o que faria com a irmã no instante que pusesse suas mãos sobre ela. Por mais que tentasse se acalmar, o pânico parecia ter se instalado em definitivo na boca de seu estômago. Pela primeira vez em sua vida estava perdendo o controle sobre uma situação. Tinha ímpetos de quebrar tudo a sua volta.

Principalmente o pescoço da maldita.

Era tudo culpa dela! Isabella conseguira conquistar a confiança do rei e envenená-lo contra ele. Era incrível que ela estivesse a poucos passos de distância. Estava acima de sua compreensão que a irmã tivesse ousado confrontá-lo. Não era para ter sido assim.

De acordo com seus planos, Isabella deveria estar amedrontada a ponto de parar de respirar. Com sua figura frágil, ela deveria estar confinada a um leito, esperando por notícias da morte de Edward. Para morrer com ele. Então sua vitória seria completa. Ele triunfaria sobre a vida e sobre a morte da usurpadora.

No entanto, Isabella conseguira se evadir da prisão em que ele a colocara e viera em busca do rei como um anjo vingador. Dobrara-o a sua vontade e conseguira, provavelmente, salvar o marido da morte.

Talvez o jogo acabasse com a vitória de Isabella. Ela poderia vencê-lo em vida.

Mas não o venceria na morte!

Garrett olhou de um lado para outro do corredor antes de entrar nos aposentos de Isabella. Todos deveriam estar dormindo no castelo. Assim mesmo era preciso ter cuidado para garantir que ninguém testemunhasse sua visita no meio da noite. Ele nunca se perdoaria se, por sua imprudência, lady Isabella tivesse sua reputação maculada. Ela se surpreenderia e talvez fosse reprová-lo por seu atrevimento, mas ele preferia acreditar que sua boa intenção o desculparia nas circunstâncias.

O quarto estava às escuras. Garrett precisou esperar até que seus olhos se adaptassem à falta de luminosidade para fechar a porta. Virou-se, então, para o centro do cômodo e viu Isabella de pé, no balcão. As portas de vidro estavam abertas. O luar delineava o perfil feminino. A brisa primaveril soprava nos cabelos de seda, espalhando um doce perfume no ar.

— Noto que você desenvolveu estratégias para passar pelos guardas. Conseguiu passar também pelo meu.

Atônito com a capacidade de percepção de Isabella, Garrett atravessou o quarto para encontrá-la. Ela estava sorrindo e ele se viu imitando-a apesar do perigo que os rondava.

— E eu que estava me gabando de minha competência e discrição.

O sorriso acentuou.

— Homens que usam armaduras como se fossem roupas não conseguem atingir o grau de discrição necessário para se moverem sorrateiramente.

A conversa poderia ter enveredado para assuntos triviais, mas o momento os impedia. A vida de Edward escava por um fio. Isabella não conseguia parar de pensar na rede de intrigas que fora tecida naquela corte e que dependeria do rei acreditar em sua palavra contra a de James para que seu esposo recuperasse sua liberdade.

— O que o rei disse sobre Edward? — Garrett perguntou.

— Nada de concreto — Isabella respondeu com um sus-piro de desalento. — Afirmou que ele está vivo, mas não forneceu nenhuma garantia para o futuro. Deixou que eu falasse em defesa dele, aceitou as cartas que eu lhe entreguei e depois me dispensou, aconselhando que eu descansasse, como faria um bom anfitrião. — Isabella cerrou os punhos. — Mas qualquer anfitrião que se preze não coloca um guarda diante da porta de seu hóspede para vigiar seus movimentos.

Garrett percebeu que os olhos de Isabella encheram de lágrimas. Em sua determinação, ela as impediu de rolarem. Ele precisou se controlar para não tomá-la nos braços e acalentá-la junto ao peito.

— Enquanto Edward estiver vivo, haverá esperança — ele tentou tranqüilizá-la. — O melhor que poderíamos esperar era que o rei William a ouvisse e ele o fez.

— Mas e se o rei decidir compactuar com James? Nós seremos executados ao amanhecer.

Diante desse argumento, Garrett se calou. Nenhuma palavra poderia apagar essa verdade. Era notório que o rei mantinha um relacionamento com James Colebrook. As chances de ele reverter a situação eram grandes.

— Isabella...

— Eu preciso ver Edward — ela disse, como se não o tivesse escutado. — Eu quero estar com ele.

— Você sabe que isso é impossível! Como eu poderia levá-la até ele?

— Não pode ser tão difícil. Se você conseguiu burlar a vigilância da guarda do rei, certamente conseguirá me guiar até os calabouços. — Isabella se deteve e sorriu como se tivesse se lembrado de um episódio divertido. — Não diga a Charlie que lhe contei, mas a maneira como ele burlou a guarda para fugir só pode ser chamada de cômica. Francamente, o rei estaria perdido se sua sobrevivência dependesse de suas sentinelas e de seus lacaios.

Garrett olhou para o pátio e confirmou que estava deserto.

— Suponho que seja possível mediante alguns subornos. Mas eu insisto em demovê-la dessa idéia. Acho que seria uma loucura. Se formos pegos teremos de dar adeus às esperanças. O progresso que você conseguiu junto ao rei se anulará.

Embora insistisse que eles não deveriam agir com precipitação, Garrett sabia que estava lutando por uma causa perdida. A expressão determinada de Isabella era uma prova de que sua decisão já havia sido tomada. Ela veria Edward, ou ao menos tentaria vê-lo, independente do que ele lhe dissesse.

Edward o trucidaria por compartilhar daquele plano insensato, mas ele não sabia dizer não a Isabella. Bastava ela sorrir daquele jeito radiante para ele se derreter.

— Vista sua túnica e jogue um manto sobre os ombros para se proteger da umidade dos calabouços — recomendou enquanto atravessava o aposento e encostava o ouvido contra a porta para se certificar de que não haveria ninguém à espreita. Ao voltar para o lado de Isabella e lhe oferecer o braço, ela se inclinou e lhe sussurrou um agradecimento.

Como uma sereia, Isabella o enfeitiçava. E daquela vez, mesmo que fosse a última, Garrett não conseguiu frear as palavras que brotaram de seu coração.

— Eu poderia te amar tanto...

A expressão aturdida de Isabella o fez voltar a si.

— Mas Garrett, você sabe que eu amo...

Ele a fez calar com um toque de seus dedos.

— Eu sei. Você ama Edward e ele corresponde ao seu amor. Eu reconheço que não há lugar para mim em sua vida, e me conformo com essa situação Apenas queria que você soubesse que sempre poderá contar comigo.

À medida que Garrett falava, seu tom de voz se tornava mais e mais baixo. Ao traduzir seus sentimentos em palavras, ele descobriu que nenhuma poderia expressar o que ia por sua alma.

Ele notou que a mão de Isabella tremia conforme ela a levantava para lhe acariciar o rosto.

— Isso não é amor, Garrett. Você não me ama. Você gosta de mim, como eu gosto de você. O amor não consegue sobreviver sozinho. Não o amor verdadeiro. Ele precisa se nutrir do amor do outro. Ele tem de ser recíproco. Para acontecer, o amor verdadeiro precisa ser dividido entre duas pessoas. A miséria que se sente ao pensar em alguém que não temos não pode ser chamada de amor. Algum dia, você também encontrará o verdadeiro amor. Uma boa alma como você não foi criada para viver sozinha.

Garrett sentiu os olhos arderem de emoção.

— Você é uma mulher sábia. — Precisou fazer uma pausa para controlar a emoção e recuperar o bom senso. — Quero dizer, você é uma mulher sábia quando não insiste em perambular pelas masmorras de um castelo inimigo no meio da noite.

— E você é um homem especial e eu o tenho em alta estima, quando não se comporta como um ogro investido de asas, tentando ser meu anjo de guarda.

Garrett deu um sorriso. Teria de ser assim. E, naquele instante, ele decidiu esquecer seu sonho impossível e se dar uma nova chance para o amor.

— Aceitarei essa observação como um elogio.

O momento de descontração passou como um estalar de dedos. O risco de eles serem flagrados pelos guardas era grande. Garrett procurou não pensar, mas agir por instinto. Ele não lhe havia falhado nos campos de batalha. Isabella, então, se viu puxada para fora do quarto sem nenhuma cerimônia. Não havia tempo a perder.

A costa felizmente estava livre. O número de guardas podia ser grande, mas o que sobrava em quantidade, faltava em qualidade. De qualquer forma, Garrett e Isabella mal se atreviam a respirar para não fazerem barulho. Vez por outra, Garrett captava algum movimento nas sombras. Eram os guardas escondidos pelos cantos, apostando seus magros soldos no intuito de fazê-los aumentarem.

Não fora exagero de Charlie dizer que a guarda real era uma vergonha para o país. Era preciso lhes ensinar disciplina em primeiro lugar. Conduzir lady Isabella aos porões não se revelara nem sequer um desafio. Poderia descrevê-lo quase como uma aventura inofensiva. Apenas o homem que guardava a porta da cela de Edward teria de ser subornado, provavelmente.

Não foi difícil comprar o silêncio do sujeito, conforme Garrett previra. Com os olhos brilhando de cobiça, ele desapareceu pelos corredores, deixando a chave e uma recomendação para que sumissem do local antes que o sol nascesse, momento em que seria feita a troca da guarda.

— De quanto tempo eu disporei? — Isabella quis saber, tão logo o homem se afastou.

— De cerca de quatro horas. Eu baterei três vezes para que você se despeça de Edward e saia a tempo de eu levá-la de volta a seus aposentos.

A chave foi introduzida no ferrolho. O ruído do metal raspando em metal pareceu ecoar pelos corredores. Isabella se encolheu involuntariamente. Ao perceber que ela vacilava, Garrett a puxou pelo braço de modo a introduzi-la na câmara que antecedia a cela.

— Avance mais dois passos e empurre a porta — ele instruiu. Em seguida, apertou-lhe delicadamente o ombro para infundir coragem e recuou.

— Obrigada, meu amigo. Mesmo que eu repita mil vezes essa palavra, não serei capaz de exprimir quanto sou grata a você.

Silêncio foi tudo o que Isabella recebeu em resposta antes de avançar para o desconhecido.

Edward abriu os olhos, instantaneamente, alerta ao som inconfundível da porta ao ser aberta e fechada em seguida. Fingiu que continuava dormindo, mas cada um de seus nervos e músculos se preparava para resistir a um eventual ataque.

— Edward? — Isabella chamou com um sussurro.

Incapaz de acreditar em seus ouvidos, certo de que aquilo era um sonho, Edward murmurou o nome de Isabella.

Não podia ser verdade. Ele devia ter morrido e subido ao céu. Ou o cativeiro o fizera perder o juízo. Isabella não podia estar ali, mas era sua imagem que ele estava vendo, recortada contra a porta, à fraca chama da única vela que lhe era entregue todas as noites junto com uma ceia frugal.

— Edward, você está aqui? — tornou a chamar, a voz agora apreensiva.

— Sim, eu estou. — Ele procurou se sentar sobre a palha. — E você, por Deus, o que faz aqui?

Isabella precisou se abraçar para conter o tremor de emoção que a sacudia ao ouvir a voz amada que ela temera nunca mais poder ouvir. Porque até aquele instante, parte dela não acreditara realmente que Edward estivesse vivo.

— Eu precisava vê-lo. Eu tinha de estar com você.

— Está me dizendo que atravessou metade deste país para me fazer uma visita?

— Oh, não — Isabella se apressou a explicar. — Eu vim para libertá-lo e levá-lo de volta para casa. Eu vim para provar ao rei que você é inocente e para...

Isabella interrompeu a explicação ao pressentir a ira que se apoderara de Edward e que estava se irradiando por toda a cela.

— Você enlouqueceu? Eu mandei que Charlie a levasse para fora do país porque temia por sua vida e o que você faz? Em vez de me obedecer, você se atira de cabeça nessa confusão que armaram para mim! — Impotente diante do abismo intransponível que se abrira diante deles, Edward baixou a cabeça e escondeu-a com as mãos. Um instante depois tornou a erguê-la. Seus olhos estavam estreitos de desconfiança. — Quem a trouxe? Você não pode ter viajado até aqui sozinha. Quem foi o infame que a acompanhou?

— Na verdade, foram dois de seus homens. Garrett e Charlie.

— Eu os matarei com minhas próprias mãos — Edward prometeu, furioso.

O alívio que Isabella sentira ao encontrá-lo vivo e em razoável estado de saúde começou a dar lugar a um sentimento de inadequação. Edward não parecia ter gostado de vê-la. Fora uma tola em percorrer tão longa distância só para ser recebida como se tivesse cometido uma afronta.

— Você não está sendo justo com eles! — protestou. — A ideia foi minha. Charlie e Garrett não têm culpa de nada! Essa era a última reação que eu esperava de sua parte. Parece que você não ficou contente em me ver.

— Não se trata disso! — Edward se defendeu. — Estou assustado porque você agora também está correndo perigo de vida. Estou furioso porque você está aqui por minha culpa e porque não há nada que eu possa fazer para protegê-la. — Fora de si de desespero, Edward investiu contra as correntes atadas em seus punhos sangrentos. Um gemido de dor seguiu o irracional protesto.

— Eles o machucaram? — quis saber, movendo-se instintivamente em direção ao som.

Sem poder enxergar, ela tropeçou em uma pedra solta e caiu antes que Edward tivesse chance de avisá-la. Mas não se importou. Machucara o joelho na queda, mas o que era isso em comparação com o que Edward estava sofrendo por sua causa? Aproveitou, inclusive, que estava no chão, para engatinhar até onde o marido estava.

— Você perdeu peso — ela murmurou enquanto percorria o torso nu com as mãos ansiosas.

— Embora eu esteja em um castelo, não estou sendo tratado exatamente como um hóspede — Edward tentou brincar, mas o gracejo não alcançou sua voz.

Em prosseguimento ao exame, Isabella constatou que os ferimentos do rosto não eram tão severos sob a barba crescida. Fosse o alívio que a inundou, a alegria de estar novamente com Edward, a emoção e a esperança de seguirem juntos para fora daquelas paredes, ou todos esses sentimentos reunidos, ela não resistiu ao pranto.

Edward não se conteve. Sem refletir sob a prudência de seu comportamento, segurou Isabella pela cintura e a colocou em seu colo, abraçando-a contra o peito. Ele queria confortá-la e o gesto confortou-o ainda mais. Ter Isabella nos braços outra vez era um milagre. Ele fechou os olhos e aspirou, fascinado, o perfume de seus cabelos. O desejo, tão longamente negado, vibrou em seu corpo. A pele macia em contato com seus lábios ressequidos foi como um bálsamo. Incapaz de resistir, ele a estreitou com força.

Isabella hesitou, receosa de machucá-lo, mas não conseguiu se conter por muito tempo e correspondeu ao abraço com todo o seu amor.

— Eu devo estar sonhando — Edward murmurou, ofegante. — Isto só pode ser um sonho — ele repetiu.

— Se isto é um sonho, que nunca tenhamos de acordar — Isabella concordou com um sussurro, os dedos afundando nos cabelos de Edward enquanto ele cobria seu pescoço de beijos.

Um gemido de emoção antecedeu o longo e apaixonado encontro de bocas e almas. Poderia ter sido Edward ou Isabella a deixá-lo escapar. Ou ambos. Seus lábios se procuraram, entreabertos, prontos para sorver a essência de cada um de modo a partilharem a felicidade que tanto buscaram e que tanto custaram a encontrar. Um beijo de alma em que Isabella descobriu que a vida e o amor eram preciosos demais para serem desperdiçados com medos e dúvidas. Nada poderia ser mais importante do que aquele encontro, onde suas bocas, suas mãos e seus espíritos se uniram em plenitude.

Edward pensou que enlouqueceria de desejo se não pudesse cobrir o corpo dela com o seu. A força da razão o conteve. Ele estava preso a grilhões nas masmorras do rei que preferira acreditar nas intrigas do inimigo a respeitar o homem que o ajudara a fortalecer seu reino. Isabella não merecia esse tratamento. Ele não era um selvagem. Ele saberia esperar.

Com determinação, Edward se obrigou a interromper o beijo. Segurou ternamente o rosto da esposa e a fez deitar a cabeça em seu peito, onde a manteve até sua respiração voltar ao normal. Era homem e um homem apaixonado. Seu corpo estava rijo de desejo. Teria sido mais fácil resistir se afastasse Isabella, mas queria ao menos poder sentir o calor daquele corpo junto ao dele.

— Perdão — ele murmurou. — Eu não tinha intenção de fazer o que fiz. Não neste lugar.

— Por que está dizendo isso? — ela perguntou ainda confusa pela avalanche de emoções que os surpreendera — Por que você parou?

— Porque julguei que seria melhor assim.

As surpresas ainda não haviam terminado naquele encontro. Edward pestanejou ao sentir as mãos de Isabella erguerem subitamente e segurarem sua cabeça.

— As decisões sempre têm de partir apenas de você? Não lhe ocorreu que eu talvez não me importasse de nos deitarmos sobre palha? Por que você nunca pergunta minha opinião? Por que você nem sequer tenta descobrir quais são os meus desejos?

O que poderia ter evoluído para uma discussão revelou-se uma conversa franca entre dois amantes. Edward tocou os lábios de Isabella, ainda inchados e molhados dos beijos que trocaram.

— Perdoe-me, mas eu não me sinto digno de você no estado em que me encontro. Estou atado como um animal, Isabella! Não posso me levantar e nem sequer me arrastar até o outro lado da cela. Quero estar com você mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, mas não nestas condições.

Ela esperou que Edward desabafasse para tornar a beijá-lo.

— E o que eu mais quero no mundo é estar nos braços do homem que amo — ela confessou, seu hálito aquecendo a pele de Edward e suas palavras atingindo diretamente seu coração. — Quero esquecer o mundo lá fora, mesmo que for por alguns instantes. Quero esquecer que talvez Possa não haver um amanhã para nós. — Isabella segurou uma das mãos de Edward e a levou aos seios, impedindo-o de retirá-la ao adivinhar seu movimento. — Abrace-me, Edward. Aperte-me o mais que puder de modo que eu possa senti-lo bem junto de mim. Não percamos nenhum segundo deste tempo precioso que nos foi concedido. — A voz de Isabella falseou e ela precisou se calar antes que as lágrimas a vencessem.

Edward não saberia repetir o que sua emoção o levou a dizer naquele momento. Incapaz de recusar aquele doce e generoso presente, ele abraçou Isabella como se a quisesse fundir em seu próprio corpo. Ávidas por realizarem o desejo de sua esposa, suas mãos buscaram a pele nua de suas pernas. Bastou um suspiro de Isabella para elas subirem, como se de repente tivessem adquirido vida própria, até as ancas.

— Eu já lhe disse que o que estamos fazendo é uma loucura? — Edward fechou os olhos e beijou-a.

— Eu concordo — Isabella respondeu com provocação. — O que acha de continuarmos?

Com um resmungo de paixão, Edward tocou as dobras que protegiam o centro da feminilidade. A outra mão se apoderou de um seio. O gemido de Isabella foi calado com outro beijo.

— Oh, minha querida — murmurou ao senti-la tremer em seus braços e vibrar aos prenúncios do êxtase, mas teve de resmungar um protesto quando na tentativa de se colocar sobre o corpo de Isabella foi detido pelo rigor das correntes.

Resmungos e imprecauções se seguiram. Em silêncio, Edward tentava encontrar uma solução para o obstáculo que ousara se interpor entre eles. Jamais poderia imaginar que a solução fosse partir de Isabella.

— Edward, você consegue se sentar contra a parede e esticar as pernas a sua frente?

— Acho que sim.

Ela o empurrou gentilmente e sorriu com malícia.

— Então, o que está esperando?

Edward hesitou não mais do que alguns segundos antes de obedecer. Isabella aguardou até que as correntes parassem de bater umas contra as outras e o único som que permanecesse fosse o resfolegar de seu marido. Precisava ter cuidado ao se movimentar e se sentir firme para poder fazer o que pretendia. Que era demonstrar o quanto o queria e amava. Queria apresentar a Edward a mulher que ela havia se tornado depois de conhecê-lo e de ter seu amor.

Ajoelhada, Isabella se pôs a acariciá-lo a partir da parte superior dos tornozelos onde os grilhões o prendiam. A aspereza dos pêlos aumentou a sensibilidade de sua pele, transmitindo pequenos arrepios. Ela não conteve um sorriso de exultação ao ouvir a interrupção brusca da entrada do ar nos pulmões dele. Que se repetiu à medida que ela distribuía pequenos beijos pelos joelhos e pela parte interna das coxas.

— Eu não sei se poderei resistir a essa tortura — confessou Edward.

— Eu reservei forças e elas serão suficientes para nós dois — Isabella garantiu. Era impossível, porém, não lamentar o acontecido. Ela não precisava enxergar para notar o que as privações haviam feito com Edward. Ele estava fraco e machucado em decorrência dos maus tratos sofridos. Ela esperava que seu amor o fortalecesse.

Com um movimento rápido e decidido, Isabella se despiu diante do olhar febril e incrédulo de Edward que precisou aspirar profundamente à impressão de estar tendo seu peito queimado como por tochas.

Era a primeira vez que Isabella se entregava por completo a alguém. Era a primeira vez que ela se permitia sentir o puro prazer de amar e de ser amada por um homem. Por seu marido. Inclinou-se e beijou-o na fonte direta de seu desejo. Seu coração pulsava rápido. Ele gemeu alto e ela parou para lhe sorrir e para prometer que ainda estava por acontecer muito mais. Edward queria fechar os olhos pelo intenso prazer que Isabella estava lhe proporcionando, mas ao mesmo tempo queria olhar para ela. Para eles. Jamais suporia que além de lhe oferecer seu tesouro, ela o fosse guiar pelo caminho até encontrá-lo.

— Edward Beaumont — Isabella murmurou depois que conseguiu recuperar o fôlego, perdido durante o trajeto de Edward até seu âmago. — Eu te amo com meu corpo e com minha alma. Você me fez nascer outra vez. Você fez de mim um ser inteiro. Você me amou mesmo quando tudo o que eu tinha para lhe dar era ódio, rancor e medo. Eu jamais poderei lhe retribuir tudo o que me deu.

— Isabella...

Ela não permitiu que ele falasse. Precisava dizer a Edward o que estava sentindo. A verdade, por fim.

— O que eu sinto por você agora, eu sentirei para sempre.

Edward teve a sensação de que seu coração estava crescendo em seu peito a ponto de estourar. Com um movimento firme, ele puxou as pernas de modo a retribuir Isabella pelo prazer que ela estava lhe proporcionando. Reclamou seus lábios em um beijo ardente. O atrito de suas peles a fez arquejar. .

— Solte-se, Isabella. Quero olhar para você enquanto se entrega ao êxtase.

Aconteceu tão rápido que ela não teve resposta. Sua cabeça foi jogada para trás e ela precisou se apoiar nos ombros dele para não perder o equilíbrio conforme seu corpo era tomado por ondas de prazer.

Os gemidos de Isabella foram música para os ouvidos dele. As contorções de seu corpo e o estreitar do casulo que o abrigava o levaram a um êxtase quase simultâneo. Suas mãos fortes crisparam ao segurarem os quadris de sua esposa enquanto ele derramava sua semente.

Por alguns instantes, Edward e Isabella apenas flutuaram no espaço, sem noção de tempo ou de lugar. Edward, o primeiro a voltar a si, precisou encostar a cabeça à parede. Isabella estava inerte em seus braços. Ele a abraçou de modo a aconchegá-la em seu ombro.

Isabella sentiu a pele úmida e o frio das correntes em suas costas. Não se importou. Nada importava, exceto a certeza de que Edward estava vivo, respirando em seu rosto, amando-a como jamais fora amada.

— Isabella, minha doce Isabella. Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém antes.

Ela ergueu o rosto ainda corado de paixão e sorriu.

— Eu também te amo.

Edward abraçou-a como se com esse simples gesto pudesse protegê-la do resto do mundo. Era uma tentativa inútil, mas naquele momento quase parecia possível.

Porque se Isabella o amava, então tudo era possível.

Ao ouvir três pancadas na porta, Isabella abraçou-se ainda mais ao marido. Era chegado o momento de deixá-lo, mas ela não queria ir embora. Vivera um sonho de amor e ele permaneceria real enquanto ela não acordasse. Naquelas que haviam sido as horas mais preciosas de sua existência, Edward e ela se tornaram um só. A comunhão fora feita entre seus corpos, mas também entre suas almas. Eles aprenderam muito um sobre o outro. Edward lhe contou fatos de sua infância e de sua vida adulta, como mercenário a serviço do rei. Ele lhe confessou seus erros e lhe revelou seus anseios. Desabafou sobre sua solidão em noites frias e sobre os dias de luta pela sobrevivência.

Isabella tentou desnudar seus mais recônditos segredos para ele, mas logo desistiu. Edward não estava em condições de saber toda a verdade. Nem ela de se revelar por inteiro. Principalmente sobre o filho que estava esperando.

A medida, porém, que a necessidade de partir se tornava mais e mais urgente, ela pensou que não seria justo esconder de um homem o milagre de uma nova vida que se formava de sua união com a mulher amada.

— Há algo que eu preciso lhe dizer... Ele não permitiu que ela continuasse.

— Não há tempo a perder! Você precisa ir agora! Não importa o que aconteça comigo, você tem de se salvar. Alegue inocência e completa ignorância. Atire-se aos pés de William e clame por misericórdia. Fuja. Faça o que tiver de fazer, mas coloque-se a salvo. Ou eu não responderei por mim, se algum dia conseguir sair daqui.

Isabella concordou com um gesto de cabeça, angustiada demais para articular uma palavra. Mesmo que tivesse tentado, Edward não lhe daria nenhuma chance. Ele queria guardar em sua boca o sabor dos beijos que trocaram.

— Não o abandonarei. — Isabella prometeu ao se despedir. — Farei o que tiver de ser feito, doa a quem doer.

Edward deu um soco no ar a essa declaração. Estava furioso por lhe ter sido roubado o direito de ir e vir. De ficar ao lado de sua esposa. De proteger a ela e a tudo o que lhe fora dado. Até mesmo a dignidade de ficar em pé para se despedir lhe era negada.

Contendo um soluço ao adivinhar a revolta que se apoderara de Edward, Isabella fez, gentilmente, com que ele se ajoelhasse antes que pudesse se machucar. Edward fechou os olhos para absorver os carinhos em seu rosto e prendeu as mãos de Isabella ao sentir que ela se preparava para retirá-las.

— Eu te amo, minha esposa. Eu preciso ter certeza de que você ficará bem.

Isabella retirou as mãos, sobressaltada, quando as pancadas se repetiram.

— Eu sei — ela respondeu, sem tentar conter as lágrimas que lhe inundavam os olhos e suplicavam por vazão, estremeceu ao som tenebroso das correntes que impediam Edward de alcançá-la. Era preciso ter coragem e partir antes que a despedida se tornasse ainda mais dolorosa.

Ela saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Isabella encostou-se à parede e chorou até não ter mais lágrimas. Mal conseguiu ouvir os passos abafados de Garrett se afastando pelos corredores. Não saberia explicar como, mas algo lhe dizia que faltava pouco para o dia raiar. O dia em que seu Edward poderia ser levado para sempre de sua vida e da vida da criança que o amor deles havia gerado.

Era motivo de tristeza para ela não ter contado a Edward sobre sua gravidez, mas não de arrependimento. Refletira muito antes de tomar a decisão de se calar. Seria egoísmo de sua parte dar a ele mais uma carga de preocupação. Queria que Edward ficasse feliz com a notícia. Precisava se agarrar à esperança de que chegaria o dia em que Edward estaria livre para conhecer seu filho.

Vencida pela dor, Isabella caiu de joelhos e se dobrou sobre o ventre como para proteger seu bebê. Chorou ainda mais ao pensar no destino que os aguardava caso Edward não chegasse ao fim daquele dia.

Os soluços foram brutalmente estancados pelo sarcasmo contido na voz que veio das sombras.

— Olá, irmãzinha!

O pânico a impediu de respirar. James estava as suas costas. Ela não o ouvira entrar. Um calafrio de horror a sacudiu ao sentir a mão fria e os dedos se fecharem ao redor de seu pescoço como tentáculos. Em seguida, James se aproximou para lhe falar e ela sentiu que suas feições contraíam ao detectarem seu hálito.

Ele gargalhou como um lunático.

— Você arruinou tudo, Isabella. Por sua causa, William se recusou a me receber. — O riso parou e as palavras sibilaram impregnadas de ódio. — Você se meteu onde não era chamada, irmãzinha querida, e agora terá de pagar o preço pelo que fez.

A pressão no pescoço diminuiu e Isabella ousou respirar mais profundamente. Antes que tivesse tempo de pensar em uma forma de se proteger, James a empurrou e ela caiu para trás.


	11. epílogo

EPÍLOGO

Edward saltou de seu fiel Dagger e entregou as rédeas ao encarregado dos estábulos. A reforma estava quase concluída. O entusiasmo era geral. Todos pareciam contentes, embora nunca tivessem trabalhado tanto. Os materiais que ele fora comprar no sul haviam chegado em ordem. Se tudo desse certo, as obras de restauração e de fortificação da propriedade estariam terminadas para as festas de final do ano.

O curto prazo se devia, em parte, à enorme quantidade de pedras encontradas no local, provenientes da torre que Edward fizera questão de pôr abaixo. Em breve, ele e todos que viviam sob sua tutela estariam protegidos como se vivessem em um castelo.

Não que o fato de viver em um castelo tivesse salvado o rei William. Ele encontrara a morte em uma caçada em New Forest em um dia quente de verão, vítima de uma flecha perdida.

As notícias sobre a morte do rei se alastraram como fogo em mata seca. Muitas e diferentes histórias foram contadas. Para alguns, um dos participantes da caçada, Walter Tirel, tentara acertar um gamo e acabara alvejando William. Outros afirmavam que Henry, o irmão caçula do rei, contratara Walter para matá-lo. A igreja declarou que a mão de Deus descera do céu e desviara a flecha do alvo de origem para atingir o coração perverso do rei.

Fosse o motivo um acidente de caça, um assassinato ou ira divina, a versão oficial foi de um infeliz acidente com um feliz desfecho.

O novo rei convocou Edward para participar da cerimônia de coroação. Os súditos o aclamaram. O próprio Edward nada tinha contra ele, exceto o fato de tê-lo obrigado a deixar Isabella e a filhinha deles, Kathryn, para viajar a Westminster.

Até mesmo o ar do norte parecia mais sutil a seu corpo cansado. Estava voltando para casa. Seu lar. Ele que sempre sonhara com um lar e nunca acreditara realmente que esse sonho se realizaria.

O cavalariço, que permanecera por perto enquanto Edward procurava Isabella no meio da multidão sem encontrá-la, disse com um sorriso:

— Não esperávamos que fosse chegar por mais dois dias, sir Edward. Eu ouvi lady Isabella dizer esta manhã que para suportar a ausência de seu marido errante, ela precisaria da tranquilidade e da beleza de seu jardim de rosas.

Edward agradeceu a informação e rumou diretamente para o jardim murado, mal resistindo à vontade de se pôr a correr. Ao contrário. Conforme o momento do encontro se aproximava, ele diminuiu o passo. Percorreu o caminho sob a sombra das árvores para poder admirar Isabella antes que ela o visse. Seu coração batia acelerado. Isabella parecia uma deusa entre as flores multicoloridas. Parou de respirar ao vê-la colher uma rosa, levá-la até seu rosto e fechar os olhos para aspirar sua fragrância. Os olhos de Edward inundaram ao lembrar o milagre que concedera a cura a sua adorada esposa. Isabella estava admirando, sorridente, a linda flor em sua exuberância de forma e de cor, antes de colocá-la com as outras, no cesto que carregava na curva de seu braço.

Cores. Elas se tornaram a mais recente paixão na vida de Isabella. No entanto, fora ela, inicialmente, que trouxera a cor à vida escura, o único tipo de vida que ele conhecia.

Isabella parecia determinada a recuperar todo o tempo em que a luz e as cores lhe foram negadas.

A música do despertar de um bebê o fez transferir a atenção para um pequeno cesto que repousava no aconchego de um canteiro. Isabella trouxera Kathryn em seu passeio.

Ele sorriu, maravilhado, ao ver a esposa se curvar sobre a filha e beijá-la delicadamente. Kathryn agitou as mãozinhas como se quisesse retribuir o carinho e depois voltou a dormir. Ele não cabia em si de emoção. Parecia incrível que tivesse uma filha, que seu amor criara uma nova vida. Que uma mulher lhe tivesse dado o maior presente que ele poderia receber: seu amor.

Isabella era perfeita. Ele jamais se cansaria de admirá-la. Amava-a mais a cada dia. Mas ela também o assustava com sua força e coragem. Superado o medo e o terror que a enclausuraram por longos anos, Isabella se tornara a mulher mais destemida que ele já conhecera.

Em vez de ouvi-lo ou de protestar contra o que ela considerava um zelo excessivo, Isabella sorria para ele e continuava a fazer o que se determinara. Por mais que ele tivesse tentado convencê-la a guardar o leito para se recuperar do esforço de trazer Kathryn ao mundo, seus discursos não surtiram nenhum efeito.

Convicto de que a única maneira de mantê-la sob sua proteção seria acompanhá-la em todos os seus passos, ele resolveu deixar seus afazeres de lado por quarenta dias. Isabella sofrera uma queda quase fatal e teve de permanecer acamada durante a gestação. Como ele poderia admitir que ela se deslocasse pela casa, como se nada tivesse acontecido, depois de dar à luz?

O que ela fizera? Apertara-lhe a ponta do nariz e o mandara voltar ao trabalho, porque ela nunca se sentira tão saudável antes e que não precisava mais de um enfermeiro durante as vinte e quatro horas do dia. Mas que aceitaria sua ajuda nos cuidados com Kathryn.

Incapaz de recusar qualquer pedido de Isabella, ele tivera de enfrentar um de seus maiores desafios: o de segurar um bebê pela primeira vez nos braços.

Como Isabella insistira em cuidar pessoalmente da filha, só permitindo a ajuda dele, e de mais ninguém, Edward aprendeu a acalentá-la e até mesmo a trocar fraldas. Nesse processo, também ele acabou se apaixonando perdidamente por Kathryn, a inocente criatura que herdara seus olhos e o sorriso da mãe. A dádiva de infinita misericórdia que ele moveria céu e terra para proteger.

— Pretende passar o resto do dia apenas olhando para nós?

A voz suave e divertida de Isabella trouxe Edward de volta para o presente.

— Talvez — ele respondeu, comovido. — Após quase um mês sem vê-las, eu me reclamo o direito de apreciá-las sem limite de tempo.

Isabella colocou as mãos na cintura e se voltou para a filha com falsa indignação.

— O que você acha, Kathryn? Seu pai nos abandona pelo que pareceu um século, e ao nos encontrar, em vez de correr a nos abraçar, fica olhando de longe para nós! — O protesto foi interrompido pelo grito de euforia que Isabella deu ao ser arrebatada pelos braços saudosos do marido.

— Onde já se viu falar mal do pai à filha? — Edward fingiu se zangar, mas rompeu em risadas ao ser fortemente enlaçado pelo pescoço e receber um sorriso irresistível em resposta. Que foi retribuído com um beijo em que ele colocou toda a sua saudade, sua veneração, seu amor infinito.

O tempo pareceu parar para Edward quando sentiu seu beijo ser correspondido. Ele havia feito uma promessa de controlar seu desejo por alguns meses ainda, com medo de machucar Isabella depois da queda quase fatal, da difícil gestação e do parto demorado.

— Eu não posso... — ele murmurou..

Ela o fitou séria por alguns instantes. Mas logo seus lábios tornaram a distender em outro brilhante sorriso.

— Tomando para si todas as decisões outra vez, Edward? — Ela fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. — Oh, não. Eu não deixarei que me coloque sob uma redoma de vidro. Sou mais forte do que você pensa. — Ela tomou a iniciativa de beijá-lo e de provocá-lo até que a paixão se espalhasse por seus corpos. — Com você em meu coração, em minha mente e em minha alma não há nada que eu não possa fazer. Nada que não possamos enfrentar juntos.

Edward segurou as mãos de Isabella e beijou-as. Depois, se apossou de sua boca não apenas com amor, mas também com volúpia.

Os tempos de restrição, de medo e de loucura estavam sendo superados. Em suas vidas, agora, só haveria lugar para o bem. E se era loucura se amarem a céu aberto, eles a aclamaram como uma divina loucura...

FIM


End file.
